Chaos of Seven
by Kissa-chan
Summary: Rikku gets split into seven different versions of herself. Sexy, Cry-baby, lazy, smart, sarcastic, shy, and of course, herself in it's pure undilluted form.
1. Act I

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
____________________  
  
Author's notes; I recently came across the manga, Shichinin no Nana, or Seven of Seven. It tells the story of a girl who got split into seven different versions of herself - all with different personalities. This story was born from that idea; however, I don't plan on copying anything else from the manga other then the main idea.   
  
Anyway, here's the story (ies) of what happens when a mysterious crystal splits Rikku into seven different versions of herself. They are: Sexy Rikku, Sarcastic/ Mean Rikku, Cry-baby Rikku, Shy Rikku, Lazy Rikku, Smart Rikku, and let's not forget about Rikku in her regular state. I'm still not sure how this is going to turn out, but stick around and see.   
  
Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
Chapter 1; Rikku Times Seven  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
She swung through the narrow window in the ruins. Landing lightly on her feet, she looked around. "How are things going? Do you need any help?" Yuna's anxious voice burst over the comm, startling Rikku for a brief moment.  
  
"No, I'm fine," the blond girl responded. "And how about you? How's the new mommy coming?" she asked in a teasing voice.  
  
Yuna practically blushed over the comm. "I'm not a mother yet..." she began slowly. "But if you run into any trouble let me know - I'll send Tidus to help you!"  
  
"But that wouldn't be right," Rikku said lightly. "Because you're due any day now, and if he shakey-shakeid his way off to help me - he might miss the entire birthing process." She paused for a moment, windmilling her arms furiously for balance. "And you want him to know how much giving birth hurts so you can use it against him later," she added with a slightly disgruntled smile; she had failed to maintain her balance and landed flat on her butt.  
  
"I see that you don't need any help," Yuna answered reluctantly. She was starting to get cabin fever from being confined to 'safe' missions. "Just be careful. Get the sphere and get back to the ship pronto. Don't dawdle -"  
  
"Jealous that me and Paine get all the sphere hunter goodness while you widdle away on the Celsius?" Rikku taunted lightly. She stood up, rubbing her sore butt gently.  
  
"Paine's not with you -" Yuna began, not yet surrendering her link into the action.  
  
"I'm almost there," Rikku announced. "Wish me luck." She grinned and switched her comm off. She looked around the new room and slowly made her way to the door at the edge. "Time to prove why I'm the veteran sphere hunter with the Gullwings," she murmured gleefully.  
  
It wasn't very often that she got out on her own. And when opportunity comes knocking; it's best not to dawdle!  
  
She pushed on the door, twin blades at ready for any fiends lurking behind it. However, the door didn't budge an inch. She pushed some more, abandoning her weapons to their sheaths on her thighs. Still no luck.  
  
Huffing and puffing, she stepped back to evaluate the door and see how it opened. A flame symbol caught her eye almost instantly. "Obviously!" she exclaimed under her breath, glad that Yuna and Paine weren't there to tease her.  
  
She sphere changed to Black Mage and cast Fire on the door. With a soft whoosh, it slid opened, and a hideous fiend stepped in front of the opening. From behind it, she could see the soft orange glow of a sphere - her prize - but first she had to deal with the fiend.   
  
She sphere-changed again, calling out in a sing-song voice, "I know all about you!" She grinned as the monster's data flowed through her mind. "Give me one shot!" she proclaimed happily and pulled the trigger of her odd looking Gun Mage gun.  
  
It hit the monster.... and broke it.... as near as Rikku could tell. It split into seven different monsters. "Ah... okay, let's try that again," she murmured. She leveled her gun again and fired - missing by a couple of feet.   
  
The fiends all started their assault, cleverly chaining their attacks together. They moved as one, rather then as individual fiends. Rikku sphere changed back to her original sphere and darted foreword, swiping a heart shaped crystal from the first fiend. "First you steal, then you rob, then you send to kingdom bloody hell!" she declared. She proceeded to attempt to lighten the purses of her attackers. Then she sphere-changed to Berserker and let loose.  
  
They weren't that strong of fiends and their advantage was clearly in numbers. They didn't split apart like they had done the first time she hit one of them, which made it much easier for the Al Bhed spherehunter to claim victory.   
  
Pyreflies dissolving around her, Rikku pranced into the room and picked up the glowing orange sphere. It was set carefully on a pedestal in the center of the room. Looking up, Rikku could just see the sun setting.  
  
"Mission complete!" she shouted into her comm, a wide grin bursting across her face.  
  
Shinra answered, "Yuna is having her baby. You'll have to walk back to the Celsius."   
  
"Woo-hoo!" Rikku cheered. "Yunie's having her baby! Yunie's having her baby!" She danced foreword. "I'll be there in no time!"   
  
"Not likely," Shinra answered. "We're in Bevelle and you're in the Djose area."   
  
"You... left... me?" Rikku asked incredulously. Her exhilaration at her cousin's going into labor abandoning her.  
  
"You're the one who turned off her comm. We tried to get a hold of you," Shinra said in a calm, patronizing voice. "We'll see you when you arrive." He clearly was smart enough to get off the comm before Rikku could get herself orientated.  
  
================================================================  
  
Travel agencies had been built along the Summoners path to Zanarkand. Where Rikku was travel agencies hadn't been built. She checked into a small motel and flopped down on the bed. At least she had been successful in getting the sphere. She picked it up and switched it on - curious what images it would reveal.   
  
Static and fuzz.... nothing interesting. In short, a dud in every sense of the word. She tossed it aside and picked up the strange crystal. Inside, it looked like there was a prism heart. "Pretty...." she murmured. She held it up in the moonlight to get a better look.  
  
A flash of silvery white light blasted throughout the room, rendering her unconscious. And committing her fully to the crystal's moon activated powers.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku woke up on the floor, her head at an awkward angle. She groaned, rubbing her temple and sitting up. She had a splitting headache ripping at her senses and felt slightly... odd. Planning on shaking it off, she looked up at the bed and saw a familiar face. Her face.  
  
"Did I fall out of my body?" Rikku whispered in horror. "I'm me... but there's my body." She crawled closer. "I should probably get back into my body," she whispered shakily. She jumped up and landed on the body in the bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" came a reply from the girl who had been sleeping on the bed.  
  
"Getting back inside you," Rikku answered. "Only - heh heh - it doesn't seem to be working," she said, rubbing the back of her head lightly.   
  
"Ooooh! Perverted girlie sex!" a smooth voice drawled. "I want in!"  
  
Rikku turned her head slowly, eyes coming to rest on herself once more. Only this time she was lounging languidly on the window seat.  
  
"But that would be....." Rikku turned to look at the new voice and found herself confronted with her own body again. A crimson blush was burning on the look-a-like's face and she didn't look like she would finish the sentence.  
  
"Is that even possible?" another girl asked with a barely sniffled sob.  
  
"Of course, would you like me to explain how?" another girl asked.   
  
Rikku turned, expecting to see two more versions of herself. "Great!" she exclaimed. "For once my hunches are correct." She got off of the first girl she had leaped on and backed towards the door while the others started moving around. Clearly they had all just woken up.  
  
They were all (with the exception of the girl who was still sleeping) doing the same thing that she was. Counting. "One... two... three ..... four.... five.... six ...... seven," was the final conclusion from the six awake girls.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why are you wearing the same clothes as me?!"  
  
"You guys are copies!"  
  
"No way! I'm the real Rikku!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Not likely! I'm Rikku." the girl she had been sitting on said flatly.  
  
"I'm Rikku," came a teary sob. "You're all impostors! Get out of my motel room!"  
  
"Excuse me sweety, but I'm Rikku," another Rikku said in a sultry voice. She shifted slightly on the bed, accenting her well shaped legs.  
  
"Uhmmmmm, excuse me.... but I -I- I'm t-the real R-rikku," came the stammer from the girl sitting by the window.  
  
"Actually, I am," one Rikku explained. "You see, I fought Sin two years ago!  
  
"So did I!" came the indignant response from the other girls.  
  
"Let's think about this logically. If we all think that we're Rikku, maybe we are all Rikku," the same girl persisted. "And maybe you had it right," she added to Rikku.  
  
"I... did?" she sobbed. "I've never been right before!"  
  
"Not you -"  
  
"Waahhhhhhh! I'm useless," the girl sobbed.  
  
  
  
"That's not what I meant. We have to merge with our common body."  
  
"Common body? Pu~lease, I've got a sphere to get back to the Gullwings. You fakes can do whatever-" Which was as far as THAT Rikku got before the others were clinging to her.   
  
"That sphere belongs to me!" they shouted.  
  
"Ahem, there is our common body," the Rikku explaining things announced. She pointed towards the sleeping form curled up by the heater with all of the blankets on her. "We're part of her."  
  
"And even if we're not, it can't hurt to try and merge with her, you know," Rikku added. "That's a good plan.... er.... Rikku."  
  
They all surrounded the sleeping girl. "On three," one of them whispered. Then, simultaneously, on the count of one and a half, they leapt into the air and landed on the sleeping version of Rikku.  
  
"Go away, Paine, I don't want to hunt spheres......" the sleeping version murmured. She shoved at the cluttered mass of limbs and bodies on top of her and yawned heavily.   
  
They disentangled. "Well, how about we fight?"  
  
"I'd be..... worried that I would hurt you -"  
  
"Morning girls, what's going on?" the sleeping version asked, sitting up and yawning, oblivious to the nervous looks the others were exhibiting.  
  
"Look, there are a couple reasons that you can't be me," Rikku announced, bouncing over to the bed and sitting down Indian style, ignoring the greeting.  
  
"Oh yeah?" came the chorus of responses.  
  
"You're a cry-baby, something that I'm not. How did you managed to beat Sin and Yu Yevon while sobbing like that?" Rikku accused. The girl in question sniffled and burst into tears. "See, I hate to say it, but you're a whinny cry-baby..."  
  
"Ooooooh! I think you got it," a Rikku announced. "Where's that crystal I stole yesterday?"  
  
The rest of the Rikku's shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"Find it," the girl ordered.   
  
"Find it yourself, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"I think we might have broken it," a different girl said with a furious blush. "It's been split into seven different pieces...." She held up the pieces and bent her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you remember how that fiend split into seven different forms when it got attacked?" Everyone nodded. "Well, maybe that crystal is the reason why. Maybe we're all Rikku. Just different versions. For instance, I'm Smart. To alleviate confusion, you will call me Rikku-sama."  
  
"Rikku-sama.... you're not me," Rikku said softly.  
  
"Then I'm Sexy Rikku," another girl purred. "But you can just call me Rikki." She winked and then let a smile fluttered across her face. "And if anyone wants to try and have sex together I can help -"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" came the shrieked response. "That wouldn't be right. We're all girls!"  
  
"You would be Shy," Rikku-sama said. "What shall we call you?"  
  
Shy Rikku pointed at herself and blushed. "Who? Me? Well, er.... Ri ...Ri ... Ri," she stammered, unable to completely say her name.  
  
"Ri? That's pathetic."  
  
"How about we just call you Paine?" Rikku snapped. She patted Ri awkwardly on the back. "Uhmmmm, don't listen to her, you're choice is fine."  
  
"Rikk," Sarcastic Rikku said flatly. "Not Paine."  
  
"Rikk's a boys' name," Ri mumbled.  
  
"I know that." Rikk turned away from Rikku and Ri. "How about you, faucet face? Shall we call you waterfall?"  
  
"Rikku-chan......" she said, wiping her eyes quickly. She tried to put on a brave face, but failed and broke into tears again. Rikki sat down beside her and started to massage her back.  
  
"You better not touch her chest," Rikku-sama warned absent-mindedly.  
  
"What about her?" Rikku asked, pointing to the version of herself that had fallen asleep again. "How can she sit still at a time like this?"  
  
"She's lazy," Rikk said in a deadpan voice.   
  
"Let's call her Rikku-san," Rikku-sama suggested. "And we had better wake her up. How are we going to explain this -"  
  
"We're not!" came the instant response.   
  
"We're going to have to keep it a secrete and keep a low profile until we figure out how to get back to normal," Ri murmured softly. "Can you imagine how this would look to...everyone?"  
  
"I can just picture the respect points flying out the window, you know," Rikku announced.  
  
"Not to mention everyone declaring us 'unfit' as sphere hunters," Rikku-sama agreed. "However, we're going to need some way to keep the split a secrete."  
  
"How about you guys all stay here until I got things figured out?" Rikk suggested.  
  
Several moments of intense fighting later, Rikku-chan spoke up, "This sob isn't working. We all want to go back to the Celsius. Isn't there some way that -"  
  
Rikku-san yawned and sat up. "We should probably just stay in our room on the Celsius."   
  
Since Tidus and Yuna had gotten married, Rikku and Paine were sharing a room together. "Hello, Paine would notice," Rikk said flatly, crossing her arms across her stomach.  
  
"We'll move into that storage room," Rikku suggested. "We can put a big bed in there and -"  
  
"Sleep together nekkid!" Rikki purred.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Ri shrieked again. "I really wish that you would stop saying stuff like that."  
  
"We're all the same person," Rikki pointed out. "And we have the same bodies - although mine looks best - so it's not like we're going to see or touch something that we haven't already."  
  
"Actually, we're sleeping in clothes, Rikki," Rikku-sama announced.  
  
"All of us," Rikku-chan said firmly, her eyes still puffy from crying during the brawl.   
  
"That includes you, you know," Rikku pointed out.  
  
"Fine," Rikki pouted, reluctantly giving in under their combined decision. "But I pick my own nighties!"  
  
"Agreed," Rikku-sama said after a brief moment. "Now we need to come up with a plan."  
  
"First we should get to Bevelle," Rikk said flatly. "I'll comm Shinra and Buddy and have them prepare the new room for us."  
  
"But won't they want to know why?" Ri whispered softly.  
  
"And have we even decided that we're going to stay together?" Rikku asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes!" the others exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, so back to the matter of 'why' we need a new room," Rikku said, holding up her hands to ward the other five awake girls off.  
  
"Tell them we want to give Paine her privacy so she can get nekkid with the guys!" Rikki declared. She switched her comm on before anyone could say or do anything to stop her. "Oh, Brother," she called out in a sultry voice.   
  
"What is it now! Yuna is having her baby! AGGGGGHHHHHHH! What am I going to do? My hopes, my dreams..... GONE!" he wailed back into the comm.  
  
"Poor baby -" Rikku started to purr seductively.  
  
"Ewww!" Ri exclaimed. She ran foreword and switched her comm on and Rikki's comm off. "We ....er ..... I want you to do me a f-favor."  
  
"Rikku, it's me, Buddy. Are you okay? You sound strange."  
  
Rikk rolled her eyes and made a cut off motion for the comm, switching hers on at the same time. "Buddy, I need you to empty out the storage room behind the engine room."  
  
"Why?" Buddy inquired.   
  
"Because I need it," Rikk answered.  
  
"I don't see what you need it for -" Buddy began.  
  
"Naturally," Rikk said sarcastically.  
  
Rikku-chan took over the message. "Pleaaaassssseee!" she said, tears making her voice seem slightly watery. "I need it really bad."  
  
"Rikku, are you sure that you're okay? You sound odd," Buddy said.  
  
Rikku-chan glanced helplessly around the room, swirly green eyes coming to a rest on Rikku-sama. "It's sphere interference waves. They sometimes distort messages. You should hear what you sound like," the Smart Rikku said confidentially.  
  
"Sphere interference waves?" Buddy asked.  
  
"Yes, they're caused by the electric currents in the Djose area. You should ask Shinra about it sometime," Rikku-sama continued.  
  
"What do I sound like?" Brother demanded, coming back on the air abruptly.  
  
"A wounded and dying flan," Rikk said, switching her comm back on.  
  
"I don't see why we have to do it for you," Buddy said quickly to stall Brother's indignant explosion.   
  
Rikku-san switched her comm on. "Because it'd be too much work to do it myself." She had woken up just in time to catch enough of the conversation.  
  
"I'm moving into the room," Rikku shouted, glaring at the lazy version of herself. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know," she whispered hotly. "I don't need people thinking that I'm lazy!"  
  
"What was that?" Buddy asked. "I didn't quite catch that last comment."  
  
"I said - 'I'm moving in.'" Rikk snapped, getting impatient with the conversation.  
  
"So Paine'll be all alone with two spare beds," Rikki added with a bright smile. "Who knows what she might do... all alone..."  
  
"Oh.... okay, I suppose I could do it for you," Buddy said after a moment.  
  
"Thanks," Rikki purred and switched off her comm. "See, I told you I could get the job done."  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Okay, it started out a little slower then I wanted; however, a good story line is always important and I wanted to make sure that there was one. The timeline of events is about one year after the game. Yuna and Tidus got married and are having a baby, which I explained mostly in the first chapter.  
  
However, I didn't get to explaining where Paine was. So I'll explain (partially ) right now. She's visiting someone in the Farplane. Anything else, and it'll spoil my plans.   
  
I'm going to update this fic weekly on Tuesdays ( unless something comes up that I have no control over.) And treat it like a movie kinda. There will be special edition chapters, and at the end of all chapters, I'll tell you what is going to happen in the next fic - kinda like a preview.  
  
Next Chapter;The Rikku-gumi (Rikku gang) are on their way to Bevelle. On the way they run into Gippal and end up tormenting him. Will he discover their secrete? Will they get caught before they even get back to the Celsious? Stick around and find out!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	2. Act II

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Gippal sat up and yawned. He had just gotten back from a weekend on Bikenel Island. The digging was going just as he had hoped it would, if not better. However, the heat had a way of making people tired, and he wasn't immune. He felt overheated - almost baked - and in need of a good cold bath.  
  
Making sure the he didn't have anything that needed the immediate attention of the leader of the Machince Faction, he opted to take a peaceful walk down to the Moonflow for a quick swim before work.  
  
Equipted with his large gun - in case of fiends - he headed off. He had't gotten that far when he spotted a bunch of fiends attacking a familar blond girl. "He~y!" he called out to her. "Having fun? Where's Lady Yuna and Paine?" he looked around for the other two spherehunters, keeping the wasp fiend locked firmly in his sights.  
  
Ri turned to look at him, a blush staining her cheeks as she realized what she was wearing. "G-gippal," she stammered, spherechanging into the White Mage dressphere. She clutched the staff tightly in her hands, wishing that he would go away so she could change into more destructive clothes.   
  
"You hurt?" Gippal asked. He frowned slightly when she shook her head soundlessly. "Then why did you change... I'm not hurt and you better not be thinking about healing the fiend," he added. "That'd be kinda stupid and pointless."  
  
Ri didn't answer. The others had gotten ahead of her when she stopped to pick some flowers. Then the fiend had attacked. Since no one was watching, she had sphere changed to warrior mode to battle it. However, with Gippal standing and watching, all she could do was blush. There was no way she was going to wear a pair of pants that came that low on her body! At least, not when anyone was watching.  
  
"Come on!" Gippal said. "It's just a little bug." He reached over and knocked her lightly under her chin with his knuckles.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ri screamed. She turned and dove into the bushes, trying to keep away from the leader of the Machine Faction.  
  
"Ri-" Gippal stopped himself from calling for Rikku. It was traditional for him to not call her by her name. It also irritated the heck out of her! And what would life be if you couldn't tease people? Especially when they got really worked up about it.  
  
He crossed his arms, looking at the bushes she had leapt into. "You gonna come out?" he asked. "Or should I come in after you?" He leaned foreword, peering into the foliage.  
  
"Why don't you deal with the fiend attacking you first?" Rikk inquired. She had been doubling back for Ri when she had heard a scream. Figureing it was fiend trouble, she had rushed back with all due haste only to find Gippal talking to the bush.  
  
Gippal blinked. "I believe the fiend was attacking you -" he began.  
  
"So naturally, you decided not to give a girl a hand?" Rikk challenged. "That's pathetic, but then again, maybe you weren't doing anything because you were afraid."  
  
"No -" Gippal began, confused now. "I didn't leap to your aid because -"  
  
"Because you know you can't hit a fiend this agile and small? Do you have any accuracy on that weapon?"   
  
Gippal ran his hands through his hair. "Listen -"  
  
"I'm listening," Rikk said instantly. "But since you mentioned it, that does bring up an interresting point." She smirked at him. "Do you know how to listen?"  
  
"What? Oh, of course. But you're not listening -" Gippal tried to start again.  
  
"Naturally that's why you don't remember our name," Rikk said softly, with a vicious smirk on her face.  
  
Gippal shook his head. "Our?" he inquired.  
  
Rikk cursed herself mentally from her loose tongue. Obviously Gippal listened a lot better then she gave him credit for. "So you can listen," she murmured. "And then the reason you don't remember my name is?"  
  
"I thought we were talking about the fiend that attacked you," Gippal said, avoiding the subject in what he hoped was a neat fashion.  
  
"We were. Then we stopped. Or did you miss the change of topic?" Rikku looked at him superiorly. "I think it's about time for Me to be leaving. You should probably kill that fiend before it causes any trouble."   
  
She turned her back to him, flipping her sword lightly onto her shoulder.   
  
"Some warrior you are, walking out on battle -" Gippal snapped, throughly confused by her rapid shift in personality.   
  
"A warrior knows when the battle level is completely below her. It would be pointless to keep attacking." She marched into the trees, looking for Ri.  
  
"Keep attacking? You haven't even attacked it once," Gippal murmured, turning back to look at the randomly attacking wasp.  
  
"Actually, that wouldn't be correct," Rikku-sama announced. "If you preform a simple scan - like this." She activated the technique 'Scan' and focused it on the creature. "You would realize that this monster is at half efficentcy. It's already been attacked a couple of times."  
  
Gippal spun, almost certain that Rikku had just walked into the trees. His green eye fell onto the slender figure of the sphere hunter. She had changed again - wearing the Gun Mage dressphere and holding her gun carefully. "Didn't you just walk into the woods?" he asked.  
  
Rikku-sama nodded. "You saw a blond girl wearing the warrior dresspher walk into the woods, did you?" He nodded. "Then why ask such a stuipd question."  
  
"You tell me," Gippal challenged. Then he switched gears, not ready for another half-spoken debat with Rikku. "Listen -"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to tell you how you -" Rikku-sama began. She had turned the question over in her mind and discovered a way to phrase an answer without revealing Ri and Rikk's presence in the woods somewhere.  
  
"Do you want me to kill the fiend?" Gippal asked. He jumped back as it lunged towards him with his stinger.  
  
"There won't be any need for that. I know what will shut that bug down forever," Rikku-sama stated firmly. She leveled her fun at the bug and blasted it with a silver bullet. The wasp hit the ground, curled into a knot, and then faded into pyrefly light. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have things to do." Rikku-sama glanced over him carefully and then nodded polietly. Then she walked by, heading into the woods in search of the other two girls.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Gippal sighed. Dealing with Rikku had never been that hard in the past. And what the hell was she doing in the woods?! She had went in three seperate times with no apparent reason.  
  
"Pleasssse don't hurt me!" he heard a voice cry from up the road. Putting Rikku out of his mind, he shot foreword, pulling his gun into firing position. Rounding the bend, he targeted a Dual Horn towering over a young girl. He opened fire, killing the fiend in one shot.  
  
"Hey there, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I was sooo scared!" the girl sobbed, flinging herself into his arms and sobbing freely. "It keep hitting me and I didn't know what to do!"  
  
Gippal felt awkward for a second. Then he allowed natural instincts to take over. He stroked the girl's back. "You're fine now. It's not going to get you anymore." He kept murmuring soft reassurences, waiting for the sobbing to slow. "See, all better now. You got a name?"  
  
"Ri-ri- rikku!" Rikku-chan stammered through her tears.  
  
Gippal snorted ungracefully. "What the hell kind of game are you playing?" he demanded, fully irritated now. As near as he could tell, she was pretending to have needed help. She was playing with him. "Listen, I don't want to see you again. Go and play in the woods again!"  
  
Rikku-chan gazed up at him with watery eyes. "Gippal?" she said softly. A hiccup stopped her from saying anything else as he marched away angrily.   
  
"There you are!" Rikki exclaimed, spotting her teary self sitting in the middle of the road. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"Gippal yelled at me," Rikku-chan murmured. "He said he didn't ever want to see me again!" She burried her face in her hands and started crying.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Rikki said soothingly.  
  
"He did!" Rikku-chan sobbed. "And I think he hates us!"  
  
"Nobody can hate us," Rikki said firmly. "At least no one masculine. I'll go talk to him and get this sorted out. You say that he saved you?"  
  
Rikku-chan nodded.  
  
Rikki smiled, rearranging herself in the Lady Luck dressphere. It was the only one with fishnet stockinglys and therefore, the only one that she really enjoyed wearing. As far as she was concerned, it was the only sexy outfit. She tracked Gippal down leisurely, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What now?" he demanded, not even turning.  
  
"About earlier... I just wanted to be held by you. I didn't mean to decieve you," Rikki purred. She ran her hands along his back and then leaned against him, giving him a gentle hug from behind. "I'm sorry," she offered. "I just couldn't help myself."  
  
Gippal's alarm bells were blaring, but he was having a hard time hearing them. "Is that so?" he drawled, calm mannerisms back now that Rikku was behaving - actually, she wasn't acting like herself at all. He turned, glancing over the familar blond girl.   
  
She nodded her head and winked at him playfully. "I'm always in the mood to play with you..." she let her voice trail off suggestively, mouth inches from his.  
  
Gippal took a step back. "Really?" he asked, his voice dry.  
  
Rikki nodded. "Uh~huh," she said, nodding her head slowly for emphisis. "But I suppose since you're upset with me... I might as well head back to the Moonflow and off to Bevelle..." she let her voice trail off again, and trailed her finger down his cheek. "Bye..."  
  
Gippal closed his eye and took several deep breaths. He felt hotter now. But he knew that she had headed towards the Moonflow. What it really such a good idea to follow her? "Come on, keep it together," he murmured.   
  
He started walking again, picking up the pace this time. He needed to get submerged in the water - quickly!   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I don't think that he'll mind seeing us anymore," Rikki purred soothingly to Rikku-chan. "We had a nice little chat and he seemed inclined to let everything go as it is."  
  
"Who? That idiot Gippal?" Rikk asked, emerging from the bushes with Rikku-sama and Ri. "He freaked Ri out by being aggressive -"  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Rikku-sama interrupted. "What did you do to him, Rikki?"  
  
"Suggested I wanted to have sex with him," Rikki said proudly.   
  
Ri's face turned red. "I'm never going to be able to look at him again!" she exclaimed. "Even if he never mentions anything, he'll think about it and then -" With an embarressed squeal, she spherechanged to the Mascot dressphere. "I'm not coming out?!" she announced.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!" Rikki shrieked. "That outfit is completely unacceptable! Take it off! Take it off!"  
  
"No one can see my face or body - I like this clothes!" Ri shouted back.   
  
"Ewww, Rikki's right, much as I hate to admit it. Take that stupid outfit off before I cut you out," Rikk said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"Uhhhhh, since Gippal's around here, don't you think we shouldn't be seen together?" Rikku-chan asked. "I mean, if he saw all of us, he'd automatically figure it out, don't you think?"  
  
"Not likely, but he'd come close," Rikku-sama agreed. "Forget about Ri's clothes right now. Let's get over to the Moonflow and across without getting caught.  
  
"Right!" the other four agreed.  
  
"Although, come to think of it, I don't think we can. Don't you think the hypello would notice that there are seven girls who look like Rikku?" Rikk asked off-handisly.  
  
"They would..." Ri agreed.   
  
"I'm not seducing them into not noticing either," Rikki announced. "I only seduce cute guys."  
  
"Don't you mean decieve?" Rikk asked.  
  
"Whatever," Rikki responded flippantly.  
  
"Back to the problem," Rikku-sama interjected. "I say that we find Rikku-san and Rikku and deal with things then. That way we'll all have a say on how to get across."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Gippal stopped walking and crouched down beside the figure sleeping on the banks of the Moonflow. "Hey!" he said sharpely, giving Rikku a slight jolt. "Wake up!"  
  
Rikku-san blinked at him blankly. "Yes?" she asked. She knew his face, but it wasn't worth the effort to try and remember his name. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles.  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Hm?" Rikku-san inquired, probbing for more information.  
  
"Or were you just playing games with me... again?" Gippal sounded slightly baffled and on the verge of being angry.   
  
Rikku-san briefly thought about asking for more information, but decided against it. "I wasn't playing games with you. That would take too much work ..... uhhhmmm.... what was your name again?"  
  
"Gippal," the Machine Faction leader answered crossly.   
  
"Right, Gippal. Good night," Rikku-san said.   
  
"It's still morning -" Gippal began.  
  
"Yep," Rikku-san agreed. Then she was sound asleep.  
  
"This isn't a safe place to sleep!" Gippal exclaimed. He sprang to his feet irritably and headed towards the Shoopuff station. Maybe all he needed was a good stiff drink.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Rikku-san?" Ri inquired. She probbed the look a like girl with her toe and got a muttered, 'go away,' as a reward. "She's sleeping - again!" she told the others.  
  
"I can see that," Rikk said flately. "Why do you have to state the obvious." She knelt down and gave Rikku-san a rough shaking. "WAKE UP!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm awake," Rikku-san murmured in her sleep. "Trust me..."  
  
"No," Rikku-sama said flately. "We need to find a way across the Moonflow."  
  
"Uhhm, I have an idea," Ri said hesitantly. "Why don't we swim across? I mean, we're pretty good swimmers, right?"  
  
Rikku-chan nodded in agreement.   
  
"That might work," Rikku-sama agreed. "Good idea, Ri."  
  
  
  
"Swim?" Rikki said in amazement. "In that filthy, murky water? I don't think so!" She glanced at the water and shuddered. "Do you know what they would do to my hair?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you'll tell us what's happening to it," Rikk said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rikki asked. "Nothings happening to it -" She let out a startled scream as she landed in the water. Coming to the surface, she glared death lasers at Rikk. "YOU PUSHED ME, YOU LITTLE -"  
  
"Please don't curse," Ri pleaded.  
  
"You're the one who's a bi -"  
  
"PPLEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ri screamed.  
  
"Stop yelling, all three of you. You're going to draw unnessecary attention -" Rikku-sama started saying. A persistent tugging at her sleeve interuppted her. "What is it, Rikku-chan?"  
  
"She's gone?" Rikku-chan announced. "She got up and walked away while we were talking."  
  
"But we didn't force her to walk anywhere? She's lazy. She should have just went back to sleep like usual -" Rikki said, pulling herself from the water with a sour look at Rikk.  
  
"Unless... she's going to cross using the Soopuff. I'll bet that's what she's going to do. We'll have to find a different route," Rikku-sama announced.  
  
"So long as we don't have to swim!" Rikki added.  
  
Rikk pushed her into the Moonflow again.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Well, if it isn't Cid's little girl...... AGAIN!" Gippal snapped. He couldn't find anyone who sold liquor and then he ran into Rikku.  
  
"Huh?" Rikku inquired. He had clearly ran into her other halfs.... some of them anyway. "Yep, here I am," she decided to say brightly. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just left you by the Moonflow. You said that you were tired and went to sleep while I was trying to talk to you. Got an explanation for that?"  
  
"Things have been a little hectic lately," Rikku said with a small shrug. "Babies can wear a girl out... Speaking of which. I gotta get going to Bevelle." She waved lightly towards Gippal and pranced off in the direction he had indicated she was sleeping in. It was sounding like she was going to have to try and get herself into order.  
  
Gippal stood shock still. So that was what was wrong with Rikku. She was going to have a baby... It all made sense now. She was having mood swings because of hormone imbalances... He dropped onto a bench, and sighed. And here he had been getting mad for nothing.  
  
He closed his eye, taking a couple deep breaths. Rikku-san raced past him, the other six girls hot on her heels. When he opened his eye, the path was a bit dusty, but empty. He got up and headed back towards Djose Temple.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	3. Act III

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Author's notes;About 'last Tuesday's' chapter; I really thought it had uploaded. It was only on Sunday that I realized it hadn't gone through. sob In any event, I'm not worrying about it. Here's this Tuesday's chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
Thunder flashed across the sky, lightening it with an exlectric purple tint for a brief moment. Moments later, a crash of thunder rolled through the cloud covered sky; then their was another flash of lightening.  
  
"I really hate this place, you know," Rikku said solomly to her six counterparts. "It's a really awful place..."   
  
"You're not still scared, are you?" Rikk challenged. "Do the little flashes of light still scare you?"  
  
"Heh, you've got to be kidding me. I camped out here for a week to get over this phobia!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
Rikku-sama spoke up, "Just because I'm not afraid of this place doesn't mean that I like it. Life can be classified into three seperate catergories with three different levels in each section -"  
  
"Uhmm, wouldn't that be like having nine different levels?" Ri asked hesitantly.  
  
"Who cares, let's keep going," Rikku-chan murmured. She shuddered when the lightning struck the ground near her feet.  
  
"No, you see the three categories are: Like, Tolerate, and Dislike," Rikku-sama explained to Ri; she ignored Rikku-chan's comment completely. She liked explaining things to her weaker minded counterparts.  
  
Rikk snorted. "Then the divisions in each category are: barely, significantly, and completely?" She glanced at one of the lightning towers, "Not sure what any of that has to do with fear..."  
  
Rikku-sama pushed her hair back. "That's why I'm here to explain things," she pointed out.  
  
"Well, I don't like this place," Rikku announced. "So it's not making very much sense why we're just sitting around and talking."  
  
"I-I t-t-think that's be-because Rikku-san said she needed rest and went to sleep on us," Ri stammered.  
  
"How can she sleep in a place like this?" Rikku-chan sobbed.  
  
"And where's Rikki?" Rikku-sama asked. "I could have sworn she was here a second ago..."  
  
"Probably complaining about her hair," Rikk said in an unimpressed voice. She walked over to Rikku-san and started shaking her. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, You Lazy Little Bt -"  
  
"NO!" Ri slammed into her, driving her into the ground. "Please..." she looked away. "I can't stand it if you call Rikku-san a b-i-t-c-h. You can't curse at her because she's part of you... and me!"  
  
"Whatever," Rikk said grumpily. She leaned against the tower, acting as if she were through with the conversation. Ri turned to try and wake Rikku-san up and Rikk shouted, "BITCH!"  
  
Ri flopped face first into a puddle of water. "How could you?"   
  
"Very easily." Rikk started laughing as soon as she finished speaking.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Rikku-chan shouted, stilling all further conversation. "I hate this place -" Lightning flashed, cutting her off. "I'm afraid of lightning and I don't want to just sit around -" Another lightning flash cut her off. "I'M LEAVING!" she screamed, tears trembling on the tip of her nose. She broke away from the tower and vanished into the darkness of the Thunder Plains.  
  
"Rikku-chan!" Rikku shouted. She took a step forword then stopped. "We have to find Rikki too!"  
  
"Let's split up!" Rikku-sama suggested. "I'll take Ri and we'll look for Rikku-chan.  
  
"Then Rikk and I will search for Rikki," Rikku said with a firm nod of her head. "Let's get going... watch out for fiends and everyone be careful, ne?"  
  
Rikk stepped away from the tower. "Let's check the Travel Agency."  
  
"Wait, there's one more thing," Rikku-sama said, "that needs our consideration."   
  
"Is it what we're going to do with Rikku-san?" Ri asked quietly, thunder drowning out her words.  
  
"After we figure out where they are, we should meet in the enterence to Macalania Woods -" Rikku-sama was saying when the thunder passed.  
  
"We'll meet in the pavelian where we stopped on Yuna's Pilgrimage," Rikk added. "See you in a little bit..."  
  
They all walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Ri glanced back as they left Rikku-san behind. "Uhmmm, shouldn't we..." she mumbled to Rikku-sama, taking her hand and tugging to get her attention.  
  
"Rikku-chan!" Rikku-sama shouted, not paying attention. "We're leaving now! There's no need to fear the Thunder or LIGHTNING! Soon we'll be safe in Macalania!"  
  
She turned towards Ri, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We've probably shouldn't just -" she said, voice further muffled by the mascott dressphere they still hadn't gotten her out of.  
  
"Rikku-chan!" the other girl shouted, cutting off the muffled remark. "We need to find Rikku-chan, if it doesn't have to do with that, then let it wait until we're in Macalania, okay?"  
  
"O-okay..." Ri stammered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Rikku-chan was running, tears seeping down her face. She needed to get out of the Thunder Plains; however, every turn that she made spilled her deeper into the cursed land.   
  
She tripped over rocks, banging her palms and knees against wet stones. She was completely soaked now and trembling with more then just the cold. Fear nibbled at her mind, awake and firmly in control.   
  
Distently she could hear the thunder calling out her name... coming after her. She picked up the pace. Only to run into a problem.  
  
Standing a good two feet taller then her, stood a cimeria. It's forest green snake head hissed at her, calling a jagged lightning bolt to strike the ground she was standing on. It's lion head roared, it's bird head cawed, it's ram head snorted. Rikku-chan screamed.  
  
They had split the dressphere up, approximently two a piece, as an additional means of identifing themselves. Rikk had declared both Warrior and Dark Warrior to be hers. Rikku-sama opted for the Alchemist and Gun Mage. Ri had made it clear that she wanted the Mascot dressphere and maybe the White Mage. Rikki had, of course, choosen to be Lady Luck all the time... Rikku-san was going with Gunner, having muttered something about shooting from afar... and she had also taken the Trainer dressphere. Rikku wanted her usual Thief costume and had been oddly adamant about becoming a Berserker. That had left Rikku-chan with Black Mage and Songstress.  
  
Right now she was dressed in the Songstress dressphere; however, she was sobbing so bad that she couldn't sing... and she couldn't dance. What was worse was the fact that she couldn't seem to spherechange either...  
  
The chimera started gathering flames in one hand. If flung them towards her with a terrible roar. She didn't move in time - didn't even try. The flames bit into her, sending her crashing to her knees. She tried to reach for a potion, but it wasn't working. She couldn't make her hand move that far...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Rikku winched slightly. "I feel really bad for Rikku-chan - I'm really such a failure... I really thought that I was completely better, you know?"  
  
Rikk's eyebrows shot up. "How are you a failure? Besides the obvious?"  
  
"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed. Then she sobered up. "I failed to completely eradicate fear from my mind."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rikk asked in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Rikku-chan is part of me... and she's afraid of lightning... still. I was so certain that I didn't fear anything anymore. I was wrong, you know," Rikku whispered, holding herself tight.  
  
Rikk started laughing. "And yet, you're not afraid. Maybe we're not as similar as we thought. Maybe we're not versions of you... rather, we're versions of who you could have been?"  
  
Rikku made a face. "Now you sound like Rikku-sama."  
  
"Heaven forbid," Rikk answered. "I find it hard to believe that I'm related to her. She's so bossy and always saying something - WHAT?" she demanded, seeing Rikku barely surpressing a smile.  
  
"I think the same thing about you... and," Rikku hesitated. "Well, I can't wait to see Paine's face when you go up against her, ne?"  
  
"Why would I go up against Paine?" Rikk asked, completely baffled. "She a completely sensible girl -"  
  
"If you're me, you'll clash over something she says... only for once, Paine won't be garunteed victory."  
  
The Travel Agency came into view. "Do you really think Rikki's in there?" Rikku asked, previous comments forgotten.  
  
Rikk nodded. "But it gets worse, either she's bathing again or she's getting her beauty sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Rikki climbed out of the bath feeling silken and clean. She stood in front of the mirror, starring at herself naked, looking for any flaws. Seeing none, she smiled at her reflection, satified.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, she pulled on a pair of lacey black panties and a matching bra. "I wonder where those other six are," she murmured out loud.  
  
"We're teaming up to take you back to the Moonflow and drown you," Rikk said. She'd gotten the room number and a spare key off of the desk clerk. How was he to know that she was a different person, and he was violating his guests privacy?  
  
"Yuck," Rikki said, her voice honey-combed. "Where's the rest of you?"  
  
"Rikku-chan ran off and the others followed her," Rikku explained. "Come on, we're going to Macalania -"  
  
"What about the missing Rikku-chan?" Rikki asked. "Shouldn't we help find her?"  
  
"We already made arangements. If you see her on the way over to the pavelian, let us know and we'll retrieve her, if not, we're just going to wait," Rikk said.  
  
"Why don't we wait at the Travel Agency then? It'll be a lot more comfortable..." Rikki started to suggest.  
  
Rikk cut her off by picking her up and climbing out a back window with her. "Rikku, why don't you go out the front door?"  
  
"Huh? Sure," the orginal version of the seven said. She stepped into the hallway and marched towards the front desk.  
  
"RIKKU!" she heard someone exclaim. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"She was lying motionless by one of the lightning towers!" came the shouted reply. "Do you know her Rin-san?"  
  
"She's Cid's little girl," was the response from Rin.  
  
Rikku peeped around the corner, spotting the gunner outfit on Rikku-san. "Baka!" she murmured angrily. She raced back and leapt through the window.   
  
Rikki was sitting on top of a disgruntled looking Rikk. "What's with that look?" she asked.  
  
"What happened with...?" Rikku asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"Rikk put my hair in the mud and I got even. What's with that look?"  
  
Rikku-san got picked up by Rin. We're going to have to lay low a bit, ne?"  
  
"How about lets not and say we did?" Rikki suggested, she glanced at the muddy ground disdainfully.  
  
"Get your butt back in there and spy on them!" Rikk snapped from the mud. She stood up, spilling Rikki into the mud. "We need to know what story she's explaining, and what they're going to do with her."  
  
"Right," Rikku agreed and dove back through the window, getting away from Rikki's retaliation to the mud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
"I contacted Bevelle and they're coming to pick her up," Rin was saying. "It looks like she just passed out from exaution -"  
  
Rikku stiffled a snort. Rikku-san had been sleeping for hours, there was no way that she had passed out from exaustion. She sighed, looking at her sleeping counterpart. They were walking toward the back room when Rikku-san spoke up. "Don't leave me alone!" She looked directly at Rikku and mouthed, 'I'll contact you from the Celcious, ne?  
  
Rikku nodded and slipped out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
"There she is!" Ri exclaimed, pointing towards the crying blond girl. They were still some distence from the battle, no where near enough to effect things. "She's in trouble!"  
  
"We've got to help!" Rikku-sama exclaimed. They both ran forword, fearing that they weren't going to get there in time.  
  
Rikku-chan was on her knees, both hand touching the ground. She was frozen shock still with the crashing and flashing, and the combined force of the chimera's attack.  
  
A pulse of light shuddered through the clearing and she feel down unconcious. A figure outlined in white stepped towards the chimera with a long jagged sword.   
  
Then Rikku-sama and Ri arrived. The chimera was fading along with the glowing figure. "W-who w-w-w-w-was that?" Ri stammered.  
  
"It looked..." Rikku-sama murmured. She glanced down at Rikku-chan. "She's going to need a healing spell.  
  
"Hai!" Ri agreed. She spherechanged into White Mage and cast Full Life.   
  
"Where's Tidus?" Rikku-chan stammered instantly. "He's around here somewhere -" She looked around wildly. "Isn't he? Aren't we not supposed to be seen together?"  
  
"Tidus isn't here," Rikku-sama announced. She glanced at Ri, willing her to be silent. Discussions about the mysterious man who had saved Rikku-chan could and would wait until they were in Macalania. It wouldn't be wise to spook her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Author's notes;Uhhmmmm...... I don't really have anything to say except next week's chapter might be a day late depending on when I get back into town so don't hang me, ne?  
  
Next Chapter;With the events of the Thunder Plain weighing the girls down, they arrive in Guadosalm. Paine catches Rikki flirting with a blitz player and things get hectic!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	4. Act IV

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Paine stepped out of the inn, running a hand through her short silver hair. She had just gotten off the com with Shinra and learned that Rikku had been found passed out in the Thunder Plains. Concerned for the blond girl, she opted to put her bussiness in the Farplane on hold. Right now, the important thing to do was get back to the Celcious and make sure that Rikku was okay.  
  
"He~y there sweet stuff," a girl's voice purred from somewhere behind her. Paine hesitated in mid-step. The voice sounded a lot like Rikku's voice. But there wasn't anyway that it could be the Al Bhed girl, was there?  
  
"H-h-hi!" the man stammered. "N-n-nice da-day, d-don't you think?"  
  
Paine turned around evaluating the man and the blond girl standing in front of him. "Rikku?" she questioned, walking towards the familar blond girl. Oddly, she wasn't wearing her typical thief dressphere. She was dressed in the bright yellow shift that accompanied her Lady Luck outfit and she seemed .... different....  
  
Rikki turned slowly, pouting her lips slightly and seductively. "Yes?" she purred. Her swirlly green eyes widen almost instantly, her rose colored mouth forming a little 'O'. "Paine!" she exclaimed. She almost licked her lips and looked around slightly nervously. "What are you doing in Guadosalam?"  
  
Paine raised an eyebrow and strolled towards her. "What are you doing here? I just spoke with Shinra and he said you were passed out on the Celcious -"  
  
Rikki spun around, eyes scanning for any of her other parts. She needed to get Paine out of the way before they came into sight. The small amount of shopping that they needed to do was pretty much already over. Then she had to figure out an excuse for being in Guadosalam and make sure that Rikku-san didn't blow cover by waltzing around with Yunie or anyone else on the Celcious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paine demanded.  
  
"I..." Rikki's voice trailed off and her eyes lingered on the blitz player she had been putting the moves on. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Rikku emerging from a small restaurant. "I was hoping to find you here!" she exclaimed. She caught Paine by her arm and raced up the trail towards the Farplane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
A little way up the path, Rikk adjusted her sword slightly, glaring at the guado merchant attempting to cut her a bad deal. "That's lame," she said. "I expected better from a slug like you -"  
  
"But ma'am, this is the opportunity of a lifetime!" the guado exclaimed, wringing his large hands. In front of him, he held glowing orange sphere. "This sphere is -"  
  
"Brand, spanking new," Rikk finished for him. She picked it out of his hand deftly and switched it on.   
  
"You can't do that!" the merchant wailed.  
  
"IF it was a geniune article, then you wouldn't mind if I took a peek before you sold it at that outrageous price," Rikk pointed out. She tossed the sphere back to him, a disgusted look on her face. "And that happens to be a sphere of High Summoner Yuna's concert in Luca. I hardly think that qualifies as an ancient sphere."  
  
The merchant caught his sphere, scowling. "You %^#&@!" he cursed.  
  
Rikk leaned foreword, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "What did you say? she breathed dangerously.  
  
"Uhhmmm, I'm sure that he didn't mean it," Ri whispered softly, stepping closer to Rikk. She had remained silent for the greater part of the negotiation; however, she wasn't prepared to watch the merchant get slaughtered for name calling.  
  
"Ri, Rikk!" Rikki shouted when she zipped by. Planting her foot firmly on Rikk's backside, she gave a good push, sending the other girl sprawling. "Come on PAINE!" Rikki screamed, continuing to race up the path while dragging the older warrior.  
  
Ri hit the ground and tackled Rikk as she was getting up. "Don't, Paine was with her," she whispered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rikk whispered back, her body went completely still as she turned the thought over in her mind. "We can't blow cover... not with Paine!"  
  
"We'll have to regroup with the others," Ri whispered back. "It looks like they're heading towards the Farplane..."  
  
"What should we do?" Rikk murmured again.  
  
"Get off meeeeeeee!" the merchant wailed. She glanced down at him appraisingly. "I'll give you information... a sphere-map!" He winched as Rikk changed her glance to a glare. "It's got the location of a couple ancient spheres on it..."  
  
"Why didn't you just go after them yourself?" Ri asked, playing good girl while Rikk lived being the bad girl.   
  
"The locations are too dangerous. A guy like me would never survive..." the guado stammered.  
  
"Give it to me," Rikk ordered. She took the aqua colored sphere and activated it. A map came up on the screen. "Where is this?" she breathed, amazed by the detail.  
  
"Cordinates are on there, but you won't go," the guado sneered. He was standing up now and feeling completely better. "You'll be too scared."  
  
"Not likely," Ri said sweetly. "How much do we owe you?" She held up her purse, counting several coins into her palm.  
  
"He isn't getting paid, he's giving up the map," Rikk snapped. She stuffed Ri's money back into her purse. "Let's find the others before Paine spots them."  
  
They both turned and walked away from the merchant. He smiled slowly and switched on a comm unit. "The Gullwing named Rikku has taken the bait." He smiled and took a step forword, hitting a lightpole.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Rikku called out cheerfully.  
  
He nodded slightly and kept walking, one hand out in front of him. "Are you okay?" a voice asked over the comm.  
  
The guado, who wasn't really a guado at all, nodded. "Stupid mask is making it hard for me to see again," he explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Having picked up a take-out meal earlier, Rikku checked the potion supplies once more and then stepped out of the item shop just in time to watch a guado merchant walk into a light pole. "Watch where you're going!" she called out cheerfully. The guado hardly paid her any attention. She turned away from him and started up the path towards the Farplane.   
  
It was looking like the others weren't at the meeting spot yet, that gave her some time to get there. And more importantly, it gave her some time to explore. It had been a while since she had been to the Farplane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
"Rikku, slow down. You just kicked someone -" Paine announced, attempting to twist around and check on the topple woman.  
  
"Heh, heh, she's a good friend of mine... we're always one-uping ourselves like that. I mean, it's been just a couple of days since she dunked me in the Moonflow... heh heh, nice girl, ain't she..."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Paine demanded. She stopped walking and crossed her hands.  
  
Rikki turned and looked at her, composure askew. She spotted Rikku prancing up the path. "PAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEe!" she shouted, cursing herself for not getting the silver haired warrior far enough away that the others couldn't come sauntering up.  
  
She spotted Rikku's eyes widen and observed the girl jumping off the pathway. "I... want you to come to the Farplane with me... I need to visit someone...." She looked down, letting charm ooze out of her. "I really don't want to go aaaallll alone." She twisted a lock of hair around her index finger and looked at Paine through suddenly soulfull eyes. "Come with me.... please?"  
  
Paine threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll go," she said. They both approached the guado standing in the enterence way to the Farplane. "He's probably not going to let us past," she noted.  
  
The guado had his back turned to them and didn't even look up when they walked past.  
  
"You were saying?" Rikki purred. She had been ready to seduce the guado; however, if he wasn't paying attention it was all the much better. She didn't see Rikku-sama talking with the guado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Rikku landed on her butt in front of Chatteu LdBlanc. "Gee, what the hell is -"  
  
"Good morning, luv," LeBlanc purred. "You're just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Really?" Rikku asked in surprise. She stood up, rubbing her butt gently and hoping that the new-found bruise didn't swell. That had the promise of getting mighty uncomfortable.  
  
"My Noojie-woogie and I are going to get married!" LeBlanc declared, throwing her hands up in the air. Almost instantly, one hand flew back to her hip. "I needed someone to deliever the invintations -"  
  
"Sorry, I'm busy -" Rikku attempted to say.  
  
"I really, really need someone that I can trust to deliever the invintations... and serve as my Madien of Honor. There's a shiney new dressphere in it for you..." she added tantalizingly.  
  
Rikku bit her lip. "What kind of a dressphere?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see," LeBlanc promised. "Logos, Ormi," she summoned her two minions. "See that Rikku gets the invintations and the guest list." She turned and strolled back inside the mansion, closing the door and vanishing from sight.  
  
Logos glanced over Rikku. "We'll need to have you fitted for the bridesmaid dress..." he began. "I'll take care of those measurements now -"  
  
"Actually, I've got a couple other things to do first...." Rikku said with a smile. "See you around!" She raced back towards the pathway leading to the Farplane. She had to snag the others before they got caught.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
It occured to Rikki that if it were part of her normal impulses to go to the Farplane, then it might also be part of the other girl's normal impulses. Which meant that one of them might be in the Farplane at that exact moment.  
  
"Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine!" she shouted repeatedly. "Paine is coming! Paine is coming! Paine is coming!"  
  
"Shut-up!" Paine finally snapped, nervew gratted to the point where she could barely think.  
  
"Heh, heh," Rikki responded in true Rikku-fashion.  
  
"Don't 'heh heh' me," Paine answered. "Who do you want to see here anyway?"  
  
Rikki made a face. "I need to see -" Her mind blanked. Did she actually know any dead people... Surely she had to, but it was looking impossible to remember any right now. A low buzzing was zipping around her head, making things hard to bring into focus.  
  
Then they stepped through the veil and she spotted the last figure she wanted to see ever again. Especially under these circumstances.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
"Rikku-sama!" Ri exclaimed. She ran up to the most intelligent of the girls and skittered to a halt. "Paine... is here!" she exclaimed.  
  
Rikku-sama glanced at Rikk for comformation and then turned her attention to Rikku, who was racing up the path. "Where is she?" she inquired.  
  
"Went into the Farplane," Rikku announced.   
  
"Honestly, I should have seen that," Rikku-sama murmured. "They had to have walked right by me." She rubbed her temple, stepping away from the guado. "Okay, here's what we need to do."  
  
"What makes you in charge?" Rikk challenged.  
  
Ri blushed and nodded her head. "I agree, we've got to -"  
  
"No," Rikku said firmly. "First things first we need -"  
  
"I think that I'm capable of coming up with a plan!" Rikku-sama announced hotly. "I'm the smart one, after all -"  
  
"Book smart, I'm street smart," Rikk retorted.  
  
"My IQ is highest; therefore, I get to make the plans!" Rikku-sama shot back, eyes narrowing. "That's all that there is to it."  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" Rikk shot back.  
  
"I... I'm dropping out of this arguement," Ri murmured. She leaned against the railing. "Has anyone seen Rikku-chan anyway? We should at least..."  
  
"Ssssh!" Rikku exclaimed. "Rikku-san, what's going on?"  
  
The voice coming over the comm sounded relaxed. "I'm hiding out so Brother can't make me help with the spring cleaning," she explained. "How are you six, five... how ever many of you that there are, doing?"  
  
"Fine. When was the last time that you were seen?" Rikku-sama asked, switching her comm on. She stuck her tongue at Rikk.  
  
"You have to stay out of sight until we comm you permission to -" Rikk interjected.  
  
"No problem... they haven't seen me since this morning, and they won't see me until the cleaning is completely finished." Rikku-san leaned back in her hiding place and readjusted her book. "I'm reading right now; however, a nap is starting to sound pretty darn good."  
  
"Okay, end transmission," Rikku ordered, switching off the comm. She glanced at Rikku-sama and Rikk and made sure that they shut theirs off too. "Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Rikku-chan's missing," Ri mumbled softly, looking towards the ground.  
  
Rikku-sama waved her hand disssmissievly. "Naw, she's in the - F***!"  
  
Ri toppled out of sight. "You're not supposed to curse...." she moaned pitieously.  
  
Rikk glanced at her and spouted off a couple of curse words. "That better?" she asked.  
  
"Try a couple more," Rikku-sama suggested. "Rikku-chan's in the Farplane."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Rikki spotted her sobbing counterpart and stiffled an unladylike curse. She grabbed Paine by her forearm and spun her around in a circle rapidly. "Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine! Paine!" she shouted repeatedly. "Paine is coming! Paine is coming! Paine is coming! Wait.... she here!"  
  
Rikku-chan jumped up in alarm and dove off the platform. Rikki shouted and went racing to the edge. "No!" she screamed. She almost launched herself off, but spotted the blond girl clinging to the edge.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Rikku-chan sobbed.   
  
"Right!" Rikki agreed. Then she slipped. She started falling foreword and got caught by her ankles.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Paine demanded. "You've been acting -"  
  
"So.... now that we've been here, let's leave!" Rikki announced. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to smooth away her anxiety.   
  
"You haven't even seen anyone," Paine pointed out dryly.   
  
"Uhhhh...... I was just... uhhh... checking to see if Vegnagun was -"  
  
"Rikku," Paine said in a tight voice. "Why don't you just stop it and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Rikkis scratched her head slightly and flopped down. "I... you'll understand when we get back to the Celcious -"  
  
"Fine," the silver haired warrior relented. They turned and headed off of the platform. She turned and glanced back at the multicolored veil for a moment after they were back in Guadosalam.  
  
Rikki almost fell flat on her face. Coming up the path was Rikku, Rikk, Ri, and Rikku-sama. They spotted her and mouthed Rikku-chan's name at the same time.  
  
"OVER THE EDGE!" Rikki screamed and tackled Paine to the ground, making sure to dig her face into the path and prevent her from seeing the others race past.  
  
Paine flipped her and stood with a scowl. "You're loosing points rapidly," she threatened.  
  
"Trust me, my personal dignity levels are waaaaay down there!" Rikki murmured. She got to her feet, rubbing her now sore butt. "Let's get out of here, okay?"  
  
They stepped into the city proper and straight into Ormi and Logos. "It's time for you fitting!" they both declared at the same time.  
  
"Fitting?" Paine questioned.  
  
Rikki's face went blank. She didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Nevertheless, they seized her by her arms and hauled her towards Chatteu LeBlanc. "I... ah... promised to help them... I'll see you later, Paine!" she called out right before she vanished inside the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
  
Author's notes;I made it back in time.... although this probably won't actually make it 'up' until twenty-four hours are up. Anyway, hope everyone's still interrested.  
  
Next Chapter;The Gullwings go sphere hunting! Rikku-san isn't very helpful; however, and Yuna and Tidus begin to worry about her. Meanwhile, the other six are delivering invintations for LeBlan's wedding. What's the catch? Does Nooj realized he's getting married?  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	5. Act V

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-san finally got the call that Paine wasn't with any of her other parts anymore. She yawned, exhausted from all the sleeping she had been doing lately. Groggily, she made her way to the main cabin.  
  
"Morning, Barkeep," she called out to the Hypello at the bar. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Good morshing miss Rikku," the hypello responded. "Breakafest ish alreadiee over."  
  
Rikku-san made a face. "Go figure," she muttered, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Anything new? I mean, can you make anything for me?"  
  
"Certainly," the hypello answered.  
  
"Thank-you," Rikku-san murmured, rubbing the sands of sleep from her eyes. Behind her, the door whooshed open.  
  
"You finish helping LeBlanc?" Paine inquired lightly, flopping down beside her.  
  
Rikku-san nodded slightly and turned back to Barkeep.   
  
"Low on energy?" Paine asked sarcastically. "Normally you're bouncing all over the place like some sort of energizer bunny -"  
  
"Actually, I like taking it easy. Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow... or even the next day?" Rikku-san asked. "That's going to be my new motto."  
  
Paine arched an eyebrow up curiously. "Really?" she inquired.  
  
In response, Rikku-san nodded her head, neglecting to actually respond with words. That would take a lot of effort. First, she would have to decide what to say, then she would have to say it. If everything went well, that would be the end of it; however, things rarely went right if you allowed conversation to crop up.  
  
"How unlike you," Paine commented.  
  
"You think?" Rikku-san asked. "I must be the least used part."  
  
"Least used part?" Paine questioned.  
  
Rikku-san shrugged and excepted her breakfast from the hypello.   
  
The door whooshed open again and Yuna came in. "Oh, Rikku, I didn't realize that you were here already," she said in surprise. "Paine said that you were helping LeBlanc with something."  
  
Rikku-san turned towards her cousin slowly. "You look pretty good," she finally commented. "So, where's the baby?" It was a lot of talking, but then Yuna was her cousin and she was concerned and interested in knowing that everything was okay with her.  
  
"We had a boy," Yuna said with a small smile. "Tidus is watching him right now..."   
  
"You name him yet?" Paine asked.  
  
Yuna shook her head no.  
  
"Trying to copy Wakka and Lulu?" Rikku-san asked.  
  
"I just want him to have a good name, that's all," Yuna said. "Tidus is trying to come up with one, but we can't really agree..."  
  
Rikku-san shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you suggest a few names?" Yuna declared. "You and Paine, that is. That way we'll have fresh minds working on the problem."  
  
"Naw," Rikku-san murmured. "I don't feel like working on anything right now."  
  
"That's a first," Paine muttered. "I think there's something wrong with you. Typically you'd be all over name suggesting."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Rikku, Paine," Yuna said sternly. "If she doesn't want to help, she doesn't have to. Anyway," she got a mischievous look on her face, "how about we go out for a hunt?"  
  
"Hunt?" Paine asked.  
  
"Buddy's picking up some sphere-waves in the Macalania area. Wanna check it out?" Yuna asked excitedly.  
  
"Nope," Rikku-san responded promptly. She stood up, having finished her food. "I'm going to slouch on over to my room and read a book... or something." She left the room without another word, and true to her word, she slouched.  
  
"I tell you, something's wrong with her!" Paine exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe she's just feeling... lonely," Yuna suggested. "I've got Tidus and you've got Baralai. Who does that leave for her?"  
  
"I suppose she could date Gippal," Paine said dryly. "If that's her problem -"  
  
"Paine, things don't always work out that easily. You can't just decide to like someone. There's got to be love involved."  
  
================================================================  
  
"How did you get suckered into this?" Rikk grumped, holding up a faint pink envelope that seemed to be slightly scented.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault, honey," Rikki purred, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I'm just glad that..." She tossed her head, flipping her hair away casually. "Where was I?"  
  
"Y-you were glad," Ri said softly.  
  
Rikku-chan nodded her head, hiccuping slightly from her earlier tears.  
  
"Right," Rikki said, tossing her hair and glancing over her shoulder to where Rikku was silently marching. "I'm just glad that I got used for the measurements. Sorry to say it, but I'm the best formed woman here." She trailed her fingers through her hair seductively.  
  
"Rikki!" Rikk snapped. "Cut it out!"  
  
"Hn?" she inquired.  
  
"I think she means all the flipping that you're doing with your hair," Rikku-sama explained to the indifferent Rikki. "But besides that, who says that you're the best endowed woman here? I'd say that we're all the same size-"  
  
"My breasts are bigger," Rikki pointed out.  
  
Ri's face turned crimson.   
  
Rikki continued, oblivious to the more timid girl's embarrassment. "And I'm practicing with my hair, in case you wondered."  
  
"We're not that far from the Moonflow. If you're not careful, we'll be heading back and dunking your lame head in the water for fun," Rikk said flatly.  
  
Before anyone could respond, Rikku piped up. "Hey, cut it out! No in-fighting, ne?" She scratched her head slightly and pranced into the middle of the group. "You're all forgetting what we are."  
  
"Meaning?" Rikku-sama asked. She sounded indigent at the thought that she didn't know what was going on.   
  
Rikku sighed. "Sphere hunters! We're sphere hunters -"  
  
"-you know!" Rikku-chan intercepted.   
  
Rikku blinked at having her line stolen, but didn't say anything except; "That was weird." She rubbed her nose and yawned slightly. "And LeBlanc promised us a dressphere if we do this for her, so there."  
  
"You didn't mention the sphere before," Rikk pointed out.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind," Rikku defended herself from herself lightly.  
  
"Among other things," Rikk felt obliged to say.  
  
Rikki tossed her hair and distracted the jaded blond.   
  
Rikk spun, orientating on Miss Sexy herself. "You got a death wish?" she demanded.  
  
"Yeash, ease down there Rikk!" Rikku exclaimed. "I should feel comfortable when in the presence of myself... not like Paine's getting ready to jump down my throat!"  
  
"Sorry," Ri apologized, startling everyone.   
  
================================================================  
  
"I'm going to deliver this one!" Rikku-sama declared, holding up an invitation. She glanced at the other girls, daring them to object. Nearly everyone took the dare.  
  
"Heh, heh," Rikku said worriedly. "Why don't you guys just leave the invitations delivering to me? You are causing an awful -"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rikku-chan burst into tears.   
  
"What?" Rikku asked in concern. She spun, glancing at the weeping version of herself. Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I keep crying when I sob delivering the invitations!" she wailed in response.  
  
Ri picked up the scented envelope in question. "Maybe Rikku's right," she said softly. "Why don't we just let one of us make all of the deliveries?"  
  
"Hey!" Rikk said sharply. "Hit the bushes; there's some people coming up the path."  
  
"I'll stay; you go!" all six girls chorused at the same time. "No! You go!" they added seconds later.  
  
"No time!" Rikku-sama said quickly. "Rock-paper-scissors, ne?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
A short game of rock-paper-scissors later, Rikku-sama stood in the middle of the road, watching the Youth League group approach. "Greetings," she said politely, nodding her head.   
  
In the bushes, Rikku winced. "Way too formal..." she murmured, pushing Ri away from her face. "Stop crowding me."  
  
"Sorry," Ri murmured, turning crimson and backing further into the bushes.  
  
Rikku-sama heard the rustling of the bushes, although apparently the Youth League members didn't. "Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess," one of the members responded with a shrug.  
  
"And she's the smart one?" Rikk whispered dryly from the bush. "She's just got to act natural." She gave Ri a small shrug, pushing her back further into the foliage.  
  
The bushes moved again, this time a bit more violently. Rikku-sama ignored them again. "Where are you heading?" she asked the Youth League members.  
  
They had been looking like they were going to keep moving through with a minimum of conversation; however, upon her comment, they stopped and all turned to face her at the same time. "You're Rikku, right?"  
  
In the bushes, Rikku nodded. "Sure am!" she exclaimed softly. Rikk silenced her with a sharp poke to the side.  
  
On the road, Rikku-sama said, "I am. Did you need something?"  
  
"Not so formal. Not so formal. Not so formal," Rikku whispered repeatedly.   
  
"Yes, but hold that thought," one of the members said. He leveled his gun at the bushes the girls were hiding in. "I think we got a fiend problem." He walked towards the bush, probing aside branches of the low shrubs with his gun.  
  
"I'm short on time," Rikku-sama reasoned. "I have many pressing matters to attend to. If it's important, than spit it out."  
  
The man stopped advancing. "Of course, I'm Harper," he inclined his head politely. "The problem is Nooj."  
  
"Have anything to do with his wedding?" Rikku-sama inquired.  
  
"His what?" Harper asked stupidly.   
  
"You know, him and LeBlanc are getting married," Rikku-sama said. "We've got the invitations and are delivering them right now."  
  
"We?" Harper questioned. He shook his head, obviously deciding that she meant the Gullwings. "Never mind, Meyven Nooj isn't getting married that I had heard of. However, I do have a infallible resource that says he's been sucked into a portal on Kilika Island."  
  
Rikku's eyes widened. She grabbed Rikku-chan by her arm. "Do a Darkness Dance... NOW!" she hissed softly.  
  
The blond girl stood up and started dancing without question, faint light spilling from her dressphere costume. She closed her green eyes and moved to music that only she could hear.  
  
Rikku catapulted out of the bushes, giving Rikku-sama a good shove back. She sphere-changed to the Alchemist dressphere that the smarter girl had been wearing. "What kind of portal?" she demanded of the blind Youth League members.  
  
"Hard to say. We're keeping things kinda quiet right now, so we don't know much; however, we do know that the portal is only open in the temple. And..." Harper's voice trailed off and he rubbed his eyes furiously. "I can't see!" he exclaimed.  
  
Rikku made a cut-off motion towards the bushes; however, Rikku-chan didn't notice because her eyes were closed.  
  
"And what?" she asked Harper.  
  
"It's getting smaller... shrinking," Harper said after a long moment.  
  
Meanwhile in the bushes, Rikk stood up. "Something not right with Rikku-chan's clothes. They shouldn't be glowing like that."  
  
Rikku-sama nodded her head in agreement. "Something similar happened in the Thunder Plains. She was attacked and it seemed to me that a figure merged into her clothes after the battle... I thought it was Tidus -"  
  
"Than it's Shuyin!" Rikk snapped. She dove forward and tackled Rikku-chan, slamming her into the ground and halting her dance.  
  
"What was that!" Harper exclaimed, looking around fearfully.  
  
"I'll come and check it out," Rikku said firmly, bringing his attention back to herself. "Are you sailing from Luca?"  
  
"Hai!" Harper exclaimed.  
  
"Save a cabin for me," Rikku ordered.  
  
"What about the Celsius?" Harper asked. "Wouldn't that be quicker?"  
  
"That's for Gullwing business only," Rikku said firmly. She grinned widely. "Besides, I can't take all the baby noise!"  
  
"Uhh.... yes, ma'am," Harper decided to say. "I'll save you a cabin." He gestured to his men. "MOVE OUT!" They jogged down the path and disappeared from sight.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-san was on the comm. It was the only way for her to be present at the meeting.  
  
"We're going to have to investigate Nooj's disappearance," Rikku said firmly.   
  
"Agreed, but which one of us is going to do it?" Rikk asked. "I nominate Rikki."  
  
Rikki made a face. "What if the portal leads to swamp?" she demanded. "Then what?"  
  
"You'd fall in," Rikk said with a smirk.  
  
"Let's not designate tasks until we know what we need to do," Rikku-sama said. "Number one is getting Nooj. Number two is delivering these invitations and getting that sphere. Is there a number three?"  
  
"Yeah," Rikk said. "Figuring out what's up with Rikku-chan's dressphere."  
  
"Don't forget about staying on the Celsius!" Rikku-san piped up. "I'll take that task."  
  
"That brings up an interesting point, you know!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"What might that be?" Rikki inquired in a purring voice.  
  
"Maybe we should only do one thing at a time. Sooner or later, it's going to occur to someone that 'Rikku' is sphere hunting with the Gullwings, rescuing Nooj, and delivering invitations all over Spira."  
  
"We'll just have to keep in tight communication. It is possible for people to do more than one thing at a time," Rikku-sama pointed out. "Besides, we can't just drop any of our tasks."  
  
"Actually, Rikku-san doesn't have to be on the Celsius," Rikk said.  
  
"Actually, I do!" Rikku-san exclaimed.   
  
"I'll deliver the invitations," Ri announced firmly, startling everyone. "Who's going with me?"  
  
"Huh?" the others said.  
  
"Think about it, there are seven of us. Two for each mission and than Rikku-san to maintain cover at home base."  
  
"Good point, Ri, I'll go with you," Rikku-sama announced.  
  
"I'll take Rikku-chan," Rikku said, scratching her face and shrugging.   
  
"NO!" came the instantaneous response from Rikki and Rikk.   
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with this hair destroyer!" Rikki snapped. "I'd rather swim in the Moonflow with a bathing cap and lots of body lotion nearby!"  
  
Rikk nodded her head. "I really can't work with such an ignorant little brat!"  
  
"Hey.... That's yourself you're talking about!" Rikku-chan sobbed. "And I don't really have a problem so...."  
  
"The matters already been decided. You two make sure to behave, ne?" Rikku-sama said softly. "After we complete our mission, we'll head towards Kilika and see if we can't help."  
  
"It'll have to do for now," Rikku agreed.   
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Sorry I'm late! I ended up spraining my ankle and sitting at home all day yesterday recovering. (Thought it was broken...) Anyway, we're almost ready for a special edition chapter... although that's not quiet ready yet.   
  
Next Chapter;Split into four groups, the girls set out on different missions. Perhaps the most basic mission, Rikku ends up fighting for Rikku-chan's life. But how do you fight an Unset with the presence of a Summoner for Sending purposes? Things heat up it the next chapter of Chaos of Seven! Don't miss it! (Heh, heh, I couldn't help but write that last bit....)  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	6. Act VI

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku brushed her hair back; getting an odd feeling that she was turning into Rikki at the same time. It was an odd thought, but than she had been playing with her hair for over twenty minutes non-stop. "You know," she began randomly, "I'm not quite sure what the assumed problem with you is."  
  
Rikku-chan, eyes dry from tears at the moment, blinked. "What do you mean, Rikku-san?" she asked politely, adding the honorific absently.  
  
"Just Rikku!"   
  
"Sorry," Rikku-chan sniffled.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's get started with our investigation, ne?" Rikku said brightly. She smiled widely and flopped down carelessly on a fallen log.   
  
The two girls had decided to conduct their experiments with the songstress dressphere on Besaid Island. That way, once the matter was resolved, they could travel to Kilika and help out with Rikk and Rikki.   
  
Rikku-chan nodded. "Sure thing..." she said hesitantly. She was wearing the Black Mage sphere at the moment and hadn't worn the Songstress since they had split up from the others.   
  
She changed.  
  
Nothing happened. For several moments, Rikku-chan held her breath, waiting for some otherworldly power to wash over her. "I guess that there isn't any problem," she said finally.  
  
"Hmmm.... (Er, maybe Rikku-sama should have taken this one)..." Rikku murmured under her breath. "Why don't you try and dance?" she suggested loudly, throwing one hand high into the air for emphasis.  
  
"Rikku, what if something does happen?" Rikku-chan asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"I guess that we'd have to stop it," Rikku said, shrugging carelessly. "No point in worrying about the future until it happens..."  
  
"Is that your solution to everything?" Rikku-chan murmured. "If you don't mind my asking..." Her eyes were taking on glassy sheen, indicating the presence of tears lurking just behind the surface.  
  
Rikku tilted her head to the side. "Just about... let's get started, ne?"  
  
Rikku-chan sighed and started performing the Sleepy Shuffle.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Hey, Rikku," Tidus said, dropping his arm across Rikku-san's shoulders. "Paine and Yuna are getting kinda worried about you."  
  
"Really?" Rikku-san inquired sleepily.   
  
Tidus blinked. "I can see where they're getting it from. I don't remember you being this... solemn before."  
  
"I ain't solemn; I'm just a bit sleepy," Rikku-san defended herself.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't remember you being sleepy that often either," Tidus said with a half smile. "In fact, you were usually and the who was in favor of keeping up a steady pace-"  
  
"That was actually Auron," Rikku-san pointed out lazily.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so, but still..."  
  
"Yuna changed, why can't I?" Rikku-san interrupted.   
  
"Because Yuna said -" Tidus started.  
  
"Please, don't be so... so history bound."  
  
"History bound?" Tidus echoed.  
  
"People change," Rikku-san murmured. She rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes. "Nighty~night!" she exclaimed with a visible yawn before she fell asleep.  
  
Tidus stood up and stepped out of the cabin. "You're right," he told Yuna.  
  
"Obviously," Paine responded. "Now the question is... "  
  
"What's wrong with Rikku," Yuna said softly.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-chan had moved through the motions of almost all the dances. There was no glowing pyrefly light seeping from her clothes. There was no strange figure outlined in white. In short, they weren't making any progress... at all!  
  
Rikku toppled out of sight. "How about you try Dirty Dancing?" she mumbled tiredly.   
  
Rikku-chan nodded and started dancing. While she danced, it felt like she was moving away from her body, detached mentally.   
  
She was flowing backwards, or at least that was the only way that she could feel it. Her surroundings faded into a long blurred line of rainbow colored light that slowly congregated into a city from the past she had only seen in spheres before. Zanarkand... in it's prime.  
  
She was dumped unceremoniously on the street. Rikku-chan stifled the urge to cry - barely! "Hello!" she called out.  
  
"You're familiar with the term "Unsent" right?" a man's voice inquired.   
  
She spun, coming face to face with her most recent major enemy. "Shuyin!" she exclaimed.  
  
He wiggled his fingers at her. "That's me!" he said with a half smile.   
  
She tried to spherechange into Black Mage and attack him. It was the only thing that she could think of. He had tried to kill all of Spira the last time that she had encountered him; although he hadn't. In the end he had gone away with Lenne, fading...  
  
"Why didn't you fade with Lenne?" she asked softly when the sphere change failed. She tried to keep the note of fear out of her voice at the thought of fighting the young man without magic or weapons. There was no way that she was going to be able to sing him to death.... especially considering that he was already dead.  
  
"You're in a dreamscape right now," Shuyin murmured. "I did fade with Lenne... only we didn't make it all the way."  
  
"You didn't make it?" Rikku-chan asked softly. "What do you mean?" She had started crying, which seemed to surprise Shuyin.  
  
"Hey, stop crying!" he exclaimed, stepping forword and trying to embrace her in a hug. "I can't stand to see a woman cry..."   
  
Rikku-chan started crying more. "What's going on!" she sobbed.  
  
================================================================  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Rikku screamed, slashing upwards and across with her twin blades.  
  
The man who had appeared while Rikku-chan collapsed was stunning in appearence. He had waist lengh green hair with midnight black highlights streaked through it and calculating black and gold eyes ringed with think black eye lashes. He was dressed simply in a pale green tunic with gold claspings. His hands, gloved with black leather, both held wicked looking swords.  
  
He was currently swinging both swords towards Rikku-chan's unconcious body, and that was definetly not allowed!  
  
He turned to look at Rikku while she slashed at his back; however, he didn't still his assualt on the unconcious Al Bhed girl. "You are?" he inquired, black and gold eyes flickering across her.  
  
Rikku didn't answer. Instead, she flipped over him, driving her knee into the back of his neck. She landed lightly in front of Rikku-chan. For a brief moment, she was on her feet in a low stance, then she was airborne.   
  
The man smiled, a cold and emotionless look. "Foolish child," he chided her. "You're no match for me."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Rikku exclaimed. She shoved her hand into her pouch, rubbing the Garment Grid to initiate a change. "Time to bust out!" she exclaimed as her clothes melted away to be replaced with the Berserker Dressphere. She flipped forword, kicking the man with one foot and then the other. "Take that!" she exclaimed.  
  
Before she was half-way through her attack, he grabbed by her ankle and threw her forcefully into a nearby palm tree. She hit hard and splinted through, getting up shakily. "No fair!" she pouted. She raced towards him again, but this time he met her head on.  
  
Cocking his fist slightly, he smashed it into her face, staggering her backwards. Rikku hit the ground, plunged into unconciousness.  
  
================================================================  
  
"His name is Akira," Shuyin said softly.  
  
"Who is he?" Rikku-chan repeated.  
  
"He is... or rather, was an enemy of mine," Shuyin answered. "I suppose that he still is an enemy of mine."  
  
"You," he flicked Rikku-chan on the nose, "Resemble greatly someone that we both knew at one time."  
  
"Who?" Rikku-chan asked, attempting to keep from crying.  
  
"Summoner Midori," Shuyin answered. "She had blond hair and swirly green eyes -"  
  
"You mean she was an Al Bhed?" Rikku-chan interrupted, hiccuping.  
  
Shuyin shook his head. "Not at all. The term 'Al Bhed' wasn't always used. In my time, it wasn't used at all." He ran his hand through his hair.   
  
Rikku-chan shrugged. "So who was Midori? And what's that have to do with the songstress dressphere? Wasn't Lenne the model for this clothes?"  
  
Shuyin sighed heavily. "Midori was... my little sister. Akira wanted her... bad. When the Summoner War started with Bevelle, he kidnapped her to keep her from going to the front lines."  
  
"And you were busy with saving Lenne, right?" Rikku-chan whispered, tears starting again. "So you weren't able to rescue her -"  
  
"She turned herself into a Fayth, actually," Shuyin said. "Her power was different, immensely more powerful than that of the other Summoners. Akira is after her - you - because he wants the power to become what he was before -"  
  
Rikku-chan blinked, his words abruptly dying as she began to spiral forward again. "Shuyin!" she exclaimed.  
  
He stood up. "I didn't protect Midori; however, for your help with Lenne, and to bring rest Midori... I will accompany you."  
  
"What?" Rikku-chan murmured. Then she was back, slamming into her body just in time to see a sword curving towards her head. On closer inspection, she realized that it was two swords. She rolled out of the way, managing to keep herself from being skewered.  
  
"Perform 'Battle Dance'," Shuyin's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't know that dance!" Rikku-chan screamed, scrambling away from the next sword swing. She spherechanged and couldn't hear Shuyin's voice anymore. She stood up, casting Firaga towards the green haired man.  
  
He stopped swinging his sword. "Why, Midori, I seem to recall you're magic being stronger than that. High Summoner reduced to nothing?" he inquired. "Pathetic." He crossed his swords in front of him and started blasting Thunder spells towards Rikku-chan with rapid speed.  
  
Rikku-chan screamed, confronted with her worst fear.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku claimed her feet shakily and spotted Akira blasting Thunder spells towards Rikku-chan. Seeing the other girl alive was a vast relief to the young thief. She had thought everything was over for sure when she had passed out. Lights out; game over. It was time to make use of her prolonged life.   
  
She charged silently, slashing her clawed hands across Akira's back and following the slash up with a kick to his kidneys. While he staggered forward, she ran up with back and landed beside a sobbing Rikku-chan. "Come on, we can take him together!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"No, let's run!" Rikku-chan pleaded.  
  
"But then we wouldn't know why he attacked us in the first place!" Rikku protested. "He can't be that tough-"  
  
"I know," Rikku-chan mumbled. "And we're fleeing." To prove her point, she sphere changed to Thief and forced Rikku to do the same.  
  
"Two Midoris?" Akira murmured. "You're talents are growing."  
  
"Please... let's run," Rikku-chan whispered.  
  
"Uhhhhh, sure," Rikku said after a moment. Fighting in a group was one thing; however, fighting when one person was terrified or crying usually didn't work.   
  
They ran.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikki snorted ungracefully. "Rikk, stop being such an idiot!" she exclaimed disdainfully in their cabin.  
  
"You're the one who's being childish," Rikk countered. "Get out of the bed, it's my turn to sleep in it."  
  
"A grunt like you can sleep on the floor," Rikki pointed out promptly.  
  
Rikk's eyes glittered dangerously. "What did you call me?"  
  
"A GRUNT. G-R-U-N-T!" Rikki spelled. "Hardly a match for sophisticate beauty, such as my own -"  
  
Rikk tackled her, slamming the lounging blond into the ground. "You're sleeping on the ground tonight!" she snapped.  
  
"Give me a break! Do you know how easily I bruise?" Rikki demanded. She side-stepped the next attack and drove her knee into Rikk's stomach.  
  
Rikk retaliated by grabbing her sword and swinging it in a wide arc towards Rikki's head. The other girl ducked. Loose strands of blond hair trickled slowly to the floor, cleanly severed by the sword slash.  
  
For several moments, neither girl spoke. Then Rikki got a pouty / furious look on her face and attacked.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
  
Author's notes;As in all series (TV, manga, ect....) there needs to be a villion. Chaos of Seven has a couple villions, one of them the mysterious Unsent, Akira. He'll be popping up from chapter to chapter, trying to get 'Midori' to use her powers to help him. What powers might those be? You'll see eventually.  
  
Anyway, as for Shuyin. You'll see what purpose he plays in the story in the next ten or so chapters. (Truthfully, I'm not sure when I'm going to get it explained fully; however, it should be before ten chapters have passed from this point out.  
  
Next Chapter;Oblivious to the Akira Incident, Ri and Rikku-sama are still delivering invintations for LeBlanc. Ri gets the unlucky honor of giving Gippal his. Problems? OH yeah! He still thinks that she's pregnant.... what's worse, he's told the one person who might be able to regulate her. Who is it? Find out in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	7. Act VII

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Do you think the others are okay?" Ri inquired softly.  
  
Rikku-sama glanced over at her. "Probably. Rikku is responsible.... I think, and Rikk can keep Rikki out of trouble, you know." She reached in the satchel at her side and pulled out a bundle of envelopes. "We've only got a couple invitations left and than we can go and check on them personally."  
  
"I'll deliver the next one," Ri offered.  
  
"Sure," Rikku-sama agreed. She passed one over, and pulled out a plain white list. "Let's see, who's next on the list?"  
  
Ri shrugged. "Who is it?"  
  
"Gippal," Rikku-sama said after a long moment.  
  
As expected, Ri's face heated right up. "I-I-I r-r-really d-d-don't want t-to-"   
  
"You called it," Rikku-sama said with a shrug. "And more then that, you offered to be the one who delivered the invitations."  
  
"B-but she t-t-told him t-that..." Ri's voice trailed off.  
  
"If you're to scared," Rikku-sama began, "I'll do it for you." She shrugged. "But you know, you're going to have face Gippal eventually."  
  
Ri shook her head furiously, face crimson. "Rikku-sama!" she cried out. "Don't you know what Rikki said to him?!" she demanded. "She-she, s-s-suggested.... aiiiiiiieeee!" she squealed. "Fine, I'll do it!" she grabbed the envelope tighter and darted back onto the main road.   
  
She glanced back at the bushes where they had been walking together. (Rikku-sama had decided that it would be safer if they didn't walk on the main road; in case anyone seen them together.) "I'll see you later!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rikki was the one who went topside on the boat. Her head felt horribly light and airy with the absence of over half her hair. She had salvaged her blond locks as best as she could. With her hair shoulder-length, she had piled it into her old wild pony-tail.  
  
"This hair style makes me look two years younger!" she complained. "I don't see how anyone can stand it!"  
  
"Miss Rikku?" Harper questioned, catching sight of her. "You've changed your hair!"  
  
Rikki ruffled slightly. "Yeah, I did...." Then she switched gears. "Do you like it? I figured it was time to change away from the braids and beads... this is more..." she looked toward the deck with a smile and allowed the barest amount of pink to stain her cheeks. "... mature, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harper agreed, practically drooling. "It makes you look -"  
  
"I guess it can't be that bad," Rikki said with a shrug. She turned and walked away from him.   
  
===============================================================  
  
"Gippal?" Ri whispered, pushing the door open to his office and stepping in. "C-c-can I t-t-t-t-t-talk to you?" she stammered to the Machine Faction leader.  
  
"He~y, Cid's girl, how are you feeling?" Gippal asked, swinging around so he was straddling his chair. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Ri's face darkened to a deeper shade of red. She pulled out the envelope, thrusting it towards him. "Here I got this for you!"  
  
Gippal took the letter, but didn't open it. He set it down on his desk and turned back to Ri. "I've been meaning to talk to you since I ran into you by the Moonflow -"  
  
"Ahhh!" Ri shrieked.  
  
"I know what's going on with you -" Gippal said, confident in his assumption of her predicament. "And I just want to know if there's any way that I can help." He had calmed down considerably since he had last encountered the Rikku-gumi.  
  
Ri blushed deeper, looking at him and thinking about Rikki's implied sexual advances. 'Why'd she have to go and do a stupid thing like that,' she thought furiously. She was staring at her white shoes, barely peeking out from underneath the silk robes of the White Mage Dressphere.  
  
"You gonna answer?" Gippal asked after a moment. "I can't imagine you being this shy even with hormone imbalances."  
  
Ri's mind blanked. "With what?" she asked, startled out of her embarrassed silence. Her head snapped up, swirly green eyes boring into his. Then, realizing that she was looking him in the eye, her head dropped down and it felt like she was blushing from her toes to her ears.  
  
"Mood swings, hormone imbalances, emotional trouble..." Gippal tacked off on his fingers. "It happens... only, like I said, I think it's kinda extreme in your case."  
  
"Hoee?" Ri managed, not sure what word was coming out of her mouth.  
  
Gippal ran his hand through his spiky blond hair. "You look pretty good," he informed her off-hand.  
  
"B-b-bye-by..." Ri whispered. She turned to leave.  
  
"Although I have to admit, you looked pretty hot in the - what was it? - Lady Luck Dressphere. I suppose that's impractical now that you're putting on weight -"  
  
"Am not!" Ri exclaimed, whirling to glare at him. Her embarrassment temporarily lost in typical feminine anger. She was NOT gaining weight! There were other reasons for wearing the White Mage sphere. One of which was the fact that the others had forbidden her from wearing the Mascot Dressphere in public. (Which was something she considered unfair.)  
  
Gippal raised one hand to stall further objections. "It's okay. I hear after the first, you loose practically all excess weight. You'll be back to normal in no time." He caught her by her arm and led her to a chair. "Have a seat," he offered.  
  
Ri sat abruptly. Obviously Gippal had concocted some wild idea about her personality disorder. Now she would have to stay and figure out what the hell it was. "What if I'm not?" she asked, fishing for information.  
  
"Well, in about six to eight months, you should be back to your normal obnoxious self. Then you'll loose that extra fat for sure."  
  
"Gi-gippal, you do realize that you're on thin ice, don't you?" Ri asked. "What exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
Gippal blinked slowly. "I know that you're pregnant," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. What's proving more difficult is figuring out who you slept with. And as much as I might wish it were me... (sometimes) ... I know it wasn't. So who is it? Who is the baby's father?"  
  
Ri felt her facial muscles twitching involuntarily. "I'm not pregnant...." she whispered in shocked horror at the mere suggestion.  
  
"Then explain your moodiness -" Gippal started to challenge.  
  
"I'm going through a... faze..." Ri managed to get out. She almost glared at him, but somehow couldn't raise her line of vision past his chest. And there was no way she was going to glare at his chest.  
  
"Give me a break!" Gippal exclaimed.   
  
Ri stood up. "It's true. This is all temporary. You'll have the 'Rikku' you all know and love back in no time at all!"  
  
"Huh?" Gippal intoned. "Listen, there's an easy way for you to prove yourself not pregnant."  
  
Ri was at the door. She didn't want to, but she turned back to look at his feet anyway. "How would that be?" she asked heavily.  
  
"Pregnancy test," Gippal said firmly.  
  
"Of course... NOT!" Ri said, weary and furious at the same time. Normally a pregnancy test would be logical thinking; however, all of the girls had agreed to forego any physical check-ups until they were themselves again. That meant no pregnancy test. She pushed open the door and fled into the main room of Djose Temple.  
  
Gippal wasn't giving up that easily. "Rikku!" he shouted, charging after her. She stopped, turning to look at him along with several other Al Bhed workers. "Go about your business!" he called out to the workers. They turned away, and so did Ri.  
  
She slipped outside, hearing Gippal's footsteps trailing after her. 'Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking," she whispered to herself repeatedly.  
  
He caught up with her on the last bridge. "Wait," he said softly, bringing her to a stop. "The only thing that you're proving by refusing the test, is the fact that you are going to have a baby."  
  
"Wait nine months and then tell me the same thing," Ri muttered under her breath.  
  
"Look -"  
  
She spun, looking up into his face. "Trust me."  
  
To her surprise, he brushed her hair back lightly. "I will. One condition though..."  
  
Dreading his condition, she said, "What?"  
  
"If you do have a baby... like I think... let me help you," he said.  
  
"Why?" Ri asked.  
  
He made a face. "You're Cid's little girl. Helping you is sure to gain me some attention," he said flippantly.  
  
Ri stifled her outrage at his comments successfully. "You're actually mushy, ne?" she questioned brightly.  
  
"What?" Gippal asked in surprise. "What gave you that dumb impression?" He glared at her, waiting for a response.  
  
Ri waved lightly. "If I am pregnant and have a child, you can help. But that promise is only good for one year, you know!" She took off running, not allowing him another word.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-san was suffering from curiosity. She wanted to see Yuna's baby... but she didn't want to have to deal with Tidus. So it was a matter of what would win; laziness or curiosity.  
  
Curiosity won.  
  
She tapped on the door to Tidus and Yuna's room lightly. "It's Rikku," she called it, dropping the 'san' off her name automatically. She'd respond to the name; however, she wouldn't call herself by it. She hoped the others would keep that in mind when introducing themselves.  
  
"Rikku?" Tidus questioned. He opened up the door, holding a bundle of blue cloth in the crook of his left arm. "What's up?" he asked, moving back from the door. "I thought you were going sphere hunting with Yuna and Paine."  
  
Rikku-san shook her head slightly. "No, actually, I declined. It's not like they're going to find anything without me there, you know." She sank down into a chair, gazing openly at the baby.  
  
"Paine says that you've been acting strange lately," Tidus commented. He was fishing for information, although the chances of coming across some were slim.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Rikku-san inquired.  
  
"Sure," Tidus said, handing the baby over.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked, although she knew that he hadn't been named yet. So long as Tidus was talking, she didn't have to. Unless... he asked her opinion.....  
  
"We haven't named him yet," Tidus said with a small shrug. "Yuna wants to name him after my old man... and I really don't like that suggestion."  
  
"Makes sense. I wouldn't name my kid after my old man either," Rikku-san said softly. "Or my idiot brother for that matter. Honestly, I think Keyakku must have named that that.... idiot."  
  
"Keyakku?" Tidus question, brow furrowed as he tried to remember who she was talking about.  
  
"He got killed by the guado at Home," Rikku-san said softly.   
  
"Oh.... yeah," Tidus said after a moment.   
  
"Anyway, night," Rikku-san said, yawning. She curled up with the baby and was asleep in seconds.  
  
Tidus blinked and slipped out of the room. Regardless of the circumstances, any break from the constant job of parenting was welcome.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Cid?" Gippal questioned. "It's Gippal. I just talked with Rikku."  
  
"And?" the gruff voice responded over the comm.  
  
"She refused a pregnancy test," Gippal answered. "I think she really is pregnant."  
  
"Dammit!" Cid cursed. "Okay, I'll have to contact her."   
  
"It's okay, I don't think that she's pregnant anymore. There's something going on with her... But -"  
  
"I'll take care of it, Gippal!" Cid snapped. He killed his connection on the comm, leaving the younger Al Bhed with a dial tone.  
  
"The thing is," Gippal murmured. "I don't think that WAS Rikku..."  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;We got to take a closer look at Ri's personality today. My plan is to make all seven girls as unique as possible. That includes things like hairstyles. (which explains Rikki's new hairstyle, ne? A hairstyle which will cause some problems.)  
  
Oh, and one more thing. I'm getting ready for a special edition chapter. For the record, these chapters will be unconnected to the storyline, so anything goes. It'll be longer than regular chapters and contain a complete plotline. So here's the question, is anyone interested in a crossover SE chapter? (If so, please review and let me know which series... you would prefer.) Or would you rather have a pure FF SE chapter? Or does it matter? As the readers, I would like your opinion. Thank-you!  
  
Next Chapter;Cid is on his way to Kilika. Meanwhile, the girls all arrive in the port town. Rikk and Rikku-sama have a quick run-in with the observent ex-Summoner, Dona. Then Akira shows up and begins an early show-down that brings Shuyin to a state that isn't Unsent... but how can it be called alive when he died 1,000 years ago? Are these echoes of Midori's greatest power? Will the Rikku-gumi ever even attempt to rescue Nooj? Or will they forget about him with the rising tide of their own problems? Find out in the next chapter os CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
OOoooooh, and thank-you for everyone who has reviewed! I really, really, really, really, really love getting reviews!   
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	8. Act VIII

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos times seven  
  
Chapter eight  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
As a father, he was angry, no, wait; he was furious. He only daughter had run off with some boy and allowed him to get her pregnant. What made things worse was that she hadn't even bothered to tell him or seek his advice in any way.   
  
He had always tried to be a good father, although he was adequately aware of his failings. Keyakku, his oldest son, had died during the Guado assault on Home. He felt that Brother and Rikku held him responsible for their brother's death, but more than that, he held himself responsible.  
  
He sighed heavily. He just wasn't kind enough as a father. He was harsh and abrupt. Maybe.... there was a reason for Seven....  
  
================================================================  
  
  
  
"There is absolutely no point to this!" Rikki exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" Rikk counter-snapped. "Rikku and Rikku-chan contacted me while you were gallivanting around on the ship and said that they would meet us here. We're going to wait until they arrive before we move out."  
  
"You're not the leader!" Rikki shot back, feeling flustered again. She soothed down the canary yellow silk of her skirt and readjusted her breasts in her top. Absently, she reached up to flip her hair. "You didn't have to cut my hair," she added softly.  
  
"Sure, I did," Rikk answered harshly. "Honestly, you whine more than Rikku-chan does... and she's supposed to be the teary one!"  
  
Both girls were seated in a motel room. Both girls felt that the room was too small for the both of them. Both girls refused to let the other leave, so they were stuck, sitting across from each other and glaring.  
  
"I hope Rikku shows up soon!" Rikki exclaimed randomly. Then, abruptly, her bad mood faded away. "Sa~y, Rikk," she purred.  
  
"What?" Rikk asked suspiciously.  
  
"There's a bath in this room..." Rikki murmured.  
  
"So?"   
  
"Ta," Rikki translated to the sarcastic girl. She stood up in a graceful motion and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.  
  
Rikk flopped back onto the bed. "Give me a break!" she exclaimed quietly. "You would think that there were better ways to spend your time." She rolled onto her side, looking at the small clock, and waiting for the water to stop running.  
  
"Rikki!" she shouted.  
  
"Mmh?" Rikki asked languidly from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going out!"  
  
"All right," Rikki murmured sleepily, relaxing herself into her bathwater more.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Shuyin just said, 'There's a fiend coming up rapidly behind you,' what should we do?" Rikku-chan asked Rikku nervously.  
  
"FIGHT!" Rikku exclaimed, spinning around and whipping her crimson daggers from their sheaths on her thighs. "Learn to have a bit of fun!"  
  
"Can't we just run?" Rikku-chan begged.   
  
"What kind of fiend?" Rikku offered. "If it's one of those big, take-forever-to-destroy-with-very-few-rewards-monsters, then I suppose we could shaky-shaky our ways away before it catches up, you know!"  
  
"It's just a Dual Horn," Shuyin informed Rikku-chan. "They're not that hard to beat." And then, to stall her from breaking into any type of tears, he said; "I'll start you on learning Battle Dance, ne?"  
  
Rikku-chan turned towards Rikku. "He says he's going to show me a new dance that will help when fighting Akira."  
  
"Kay!" Rikku said enthusiastically. "One question, are you sure that Shuyin is... trustworthy. He does have a questionable past, you know."  
  
Rikku-chan smiled slightly. "Yeah, he's trustworthy. Besides, he is really helpful in combat... he helps me keep focused and not cry."  
  
Rikku shrugged. "Sounds good to me!" she said happily.  
  
Seconds later the Dual Horn attacked. The monstrous gray fiend snarled at the two Al Bhed girls, stamping at the worn path with one large hoof.  
  
In Rikku-chan's head, Shuyin started listing steps for the young girl to take. While the teary girl was dancing, Rikku laid waste to the Dual Horn, freeing him first of his items and gil.  
  
"Another fiend heading broke to the Farplane!" she called out brightly as it dissolved into pyreflies.   
  
  
  
================================================================  
  
The wooden streets made a dull clanking noise as many people ran or walked across them. The noise was, at best, random; however, there was one footfall that was falling rhythmically behind Rikk, shadowing her every move.  
  
"All right, fine," she finally murmured to herself. "Let's see who the fsck you are." She didn't alter her pace by speeding up or slowing down. Instead, she weaved her way towards the gates leading to Kilika Temple.   
  
"Rikku," a cold woman's voice reached out from the crowd, brining the Al Bhed to a halt.   
  
She turned slowly, eyes scanning the crowd for whoever had been following her. No one looked suspicious, so she turned her attention to the ex-Summoner standing a couple feet away. "Dona," she acknowledged with a slight inclination of her head. "It has been a while. Are you and Bartello still seeing each other?"  
  
Dona waved the personal question off. "I was wondering if you had any information on the whereabouts of Meyven Nooj. He went up to the temple a couple of days ago... then New Yevon cut off access to the building claiming an internal problem. There's been no sign of the Meyven since then."  
  
Rikk appraised the dark woman coldly. "So you presume that New Yevon is not to be trusted again?" she asked in glacial tones.  
  
"That's not what I said," Dona responded quickly. Her dark eyes narrowed in surprise at Rikk's comment. It didn't seem to be a typical 'Rikku' thing to say. "They may have accidentally harmed the Meyven and are now afraid to -"  
  
"Excuse me, Dona?" a voice behind the ex-Summoner called out. "I have an invitation from LeBlanc for you."  
  
Rikk recognized Rikku-sama's reasonable tones and cursed. She suddenly had a bit of an idea of how panicked Rikki must have gotten with Paine floating around. Silently vowing to go easier on the sexy girl for her abuses during that episode, she dove off the pier, vanishing under the water.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-sama had checked the list a couple of times. "Yep, Dona's the only name left!" she exclaimed brightly. "So, do you want to take it, or should I?"  
  
Ri hadn't answered, electing to instead sit on the dock wearing her Mascot dressphere.  
  
So there she was, approaching Dona. She called out to the ex-Summoner, hoping to catch her attention before the other woman moved out of sight.  
  
  
  
Dona turned to see her and... frowned. "Weren't you...?" she questioned, then shook her head. "You changed," she said flatly.  
  
Rikku-sama's face remained pleasantly blank. "What?" she asked. "Never mind. I brought an invitation from LeBlanc."  
  
"Don't talk to me about that woman!" Dona exclaimed. She glanced behind her again, searching for any sign that she had been talking to someone else. "In fact," she said shrewdly, "Why don't you tell me about your hair."  
  
"My hair?" Rikku-sama asked.  
  
"Yes, can you explain how when you got off the Youth League boat yesterday you had short hair, and yet, when I was talking to you a couple of moments ago you had your hair in a single high ponytail and now you're back to the braids and beads look."  
  
"Sure, it figures that someone like you wouldn't grasp the complexities of hair and clothing changes," Rikku-sama said quickly. She kept a calm exterior expression, but inside, her mind was racing. Obviously Dona was the suspicious type and the matter of hair styles should have been dealt with before they drew unwanted attention.  
  
"Meaning?" Dona fumed. She took a step forward, one hand resting on her hip.  
  
"Well, how can I explain this so you'll understand....?" Rikku-sama murmured, voice trailing off. The answer came to her in a burst of creativity. "You know about the dresspheres, right?"  
  
Dona nodded her head.  
  
"Well, since we - the Gullwings, that is," she corrected quickly, "-can change clothes and abilities with Garment Grids, I thought that I would experiments a little bit." She nodded her head slightly. "You see, changes inflicted upon the physical self while in certain dresspheres seem to carry over into others. For example in one dressphere, my hair might be short, but in another, it might be long and in braids or even just loose."  
  
"Really?" Dona asked.  
  
"Yep!" Rikku-sama said, proud of her deduction. "Unlike some people, I believe in changing - hair, clothes, and heck, maybe even attitudes if the mood strikes me!" She shoved an invitation into Dona's hands. "See you at the wedding!" she called out cheerfully and vanished into the crowd.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-san sighed. She had gotten to Kilika and was now looking for herself reluctantly. She was not going to stay and baby-sit on board the Celsius a moment longer, but that didn't mean that she wanted to track herself down and work to find Nooj either!  
  
"Midori," a handsome man with waist length green and black hair said softly. "Just one of you today?" he chided. "Your powers are stronger when they are united."  
  
"Wrong girl," Rikku-san said with a yawn. "My name is Rikku. Get it? Got it? Now go!" It was as short as she could make the conversation and still not be completely silent - although that might have been the more polite course of action.  
  
Akira's eyes narrowed in fury. "I shall never forget your cursed face, Midori," he spat, fury making his eyes blaze. "You may call yourself 'Rikku' but that will not hide who you are - High Summoner!"  
  
"Do you actually know how much work that would take?" Rikku-san asked. she kept her voice bored, but inside she was gearing up towards battle. Her opponent was Unsent, which meant he probably had some sort of grievance with someone else. That meant reasoning with him was probably pointless.  
  
She was backing away from him slightly, hands resting lightly on the handles for her twin guns.   
  
"Midori, I know that you think Shuyin is going to save you, but he can't," Akira snapped. "Now grant me your help... or you will suffer."  
  
"Shuyin? Why should I want him to save me? (Besides the fact that I wouldn't have to do it myself...)," she added in softer tones.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want your darling, dammed brother to save you?" Akira sneered. He pulled his twin swords. "He's dead and Sent. There's no way that he can come back anymore. You cannot -"  
  
Rikku-san had had enough. She raised both guns and started pulling the trigger, causing a commotion as she executed the move 'Trigger Happy.'  
  
If anything, Akira seemed furious. "How could you attack me?" he demanded and attacked her. "Midori, don't you love me anymore!" he shouted as she moved away from his attack. "Don't you care about what we've been through!"  
  
"Like I ever loved you," Rikku-san muttered. "I ain't your Midori!"  
  
He only heard what he already knew to be true. "Oh, you didn't love me, but you would have been better off if you did."  
  
================================================================  
  
Ri stood up when the gunfire started. Kilika's citizens were fleeing from the fight, whimpering in fear or with mingled curses. The shy girl made her way slowly towards the fighting zone and spotted Rikku-san engaged in combat with the stranger.  
  
Determined to help, she leapt into the fray, attacking Akira in her Mascot costume.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Akira snarled. "You dumb animal! This is between me and -" He stopped talking suddenly. And seemed to vanish. Seconds later, he appeared in front of Ri, pulling her mask off and baring her face. "Midori...?" he questioned. He wrapped one hand around her neck, tightening slowly. "What have you done to yourself?"  
  
Ri didn't have time to be embarrassed. She was gasping for breath, still trying to figure out how he had gotten so close so soon. But it was no use, she felt her mind start to cloud with darkness and passed out amid the screams of the retreating villagers.  
  
Just before unconsciousness claimed her fully, she caught sight of a couple of blond girls rapidly approaching the fighting grounds.  
  
================================================================  
  
The Unsent warrior Akira was fighting five different versions of Rikku. The fight had moved into the woods and had stepped up a couple of notches. In spite of being outnumbered, he clearly had the advantage in sheer power... his only problem was that they kept bringing themselves back to consciousness and then chipping away at his life.  
  
He struck, blade ripping into Rikku-sama's arm. Rikki and Rikk attacked him from behind at the same moment. Ri, who had been revived by Rikki, cast Cura on Rikku-sama seconds later, rendering his attack futile.  
  
He pulled back, evaluating them for the eighth time. "Midori, this is pointless. I too can heal -"  
  
In response, he got blasted full of bullets from Rikku-san and Rikku-sama. Rikki also slashed him using a fan, although he wasn't sure how that attack kept working. Ri started casting protection spells on the party and Rikk used her spare time to sphere-change from warrior to Dark Knight. Once there, she started summoning the attack 'Dark Sky'.  
  
"Fine, you asked for it -" he snapped. He crossed his swords in front of his chest and started to chant softly.  
  
Feeling soft feminine hands slipping away from him, he stopped, turning to look at the disturbance.  
  
'Midori' met his turbulent gaze with an impatient grin. She was holding up something of his... a green marble... and dressed different then the other girls.  
  
"Rikku, watch out, he's fast!" Rikku-sama shouted from across the clearing.  
  
"So am I!" the blond responded. Akira's foot caught her in the stomach seconds later and knocked her into Rikk.  
  
"Quick to be kicked," Rikk snapped. She turned her head upwards, regaining her focus for the attack.  
  
Akira did the same, resuming chanting. There were now six girls who looked like Midori. It made things confusing. His initial thought had been that Midori had used the Lunar Crystal... but then there would have to be Seven. Since there wasn't, he was dealing with unfamiliar magic.  
  
Midori had been a talented Summoner with strong magic. He couldn't put things past her to split herself into six different parts. In fact, she had probably done it to weaken his Spell of Obedience on her. She should have responded to every order he gave, instead, she was responding to none. Her talents were blossoming with incredible speed... and yet, she was weaker than before.   
  
Last time it had been nearly impossible to cast the Obedience spell. This time, she wasn't even trying to stop him. He smiled slowly. His first order would be for her to proclaim that she loved him - as it had been in the past. Then... it was time to become-  
  
"That's enough, Akira," Shuyin's voice slipped across the forest. "I don't think that spell should be used."  
  
Akira turned. "Shuyin," he noted coldly, missing Rikku-chan completely.   
  
The spirit-like figure nodded slightly. "This isn't Midori, so you're spell won't work, you know," he said disdainfully.  
  
"I've incorporated her 'new name' into the spell. I have her blood on my sword and on my body. And...." He held up a fistful of blond hair. "I even have a hair sample."  
  
Rikki rubbed her head lightly, tuning Shuyin out. "You ready to hit him yet?" she asked Rikk. Because I'm turning it into a chain-attack."  
  
"Almost, but what's Shuyin doing here. Isn't he -" Rikk asked.   
  
Then they attacked each other. Shuyin moved almost at the same exact time that Akira did. Three sword clashed in the middle of the clearing and then broke apart again.  
  
Two minutes of intense fighting later, Shuyin dropped to one knee, breathing hard and bleeding openly.  
  
Akira was bleeding too. He was breathing heavy from the engagement and feeling worn out in more ways than one. Overhead, the sky darkened, alerting him to Rikk's barely restrained attack. Meteors slammed into his battered body, followed by slashes of wind across his back, as Rikki chained her attack to that of the Dark Knight's.  
  
Rikku-san was shooting him with Trigger Happy again and somewhere in the chaos, he had gotten hit with a Cluster Bomb thrown by Rikku-sama, and a Holy spell cast by Rikku-chan in the bushes.  
  
A clawed foot smashing into his back marked the last straw. He dropped to a knee, glaring at the six girls through vibrant eyes. "You will not get away so easily next time. Shuyin will not be able to save you..." He stood up and started walking backwards. None of the girls tried to stop him, and he vanished into the darkness of the woods.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
  
Ri hadn't attacked Akira in the last blast. Instead, she had knelt down beside the fallen form of Shuyin. He was breathing hard, his face soaked with sweat, blood, and dirt. She wasn't sure how to treat him.   
  
As far as she knew, he had been Sent, or rather chosen to Fade on his own. There was no way that he should have even had a physical, let alone a spirit form in Spira anymore. And yet, the glowing of his skin had faded and he didn't look different at all. He just looked unconscious and broken - the same as any other human, ronso, or guado who had lost a fight to a fiend.  
  
"How is he?" Rikku-chan asked nervously.  
  
"It's kinda hard to say at this point," Ri murmured. "I'm going to treat him like I'd treat Baralai," she added. She cast Full Life and was awarded with Shuyin's ocean blue eyes meeting hers.   
  
"You're back," he murmured. "Back in the -" his voice died abruptly as he looked around. "Wha?" he managed, and then passed out / fainted.  
  
"That made sense," Rikku-sama said heavily.  
  
"It did!" Rikku exclaimed in surprise. She poked him with her toe and glanced at the smart girl curiously.  
  
"That's called 'sarcasm', you know," Rikk said with a frown. "You should get used to it."  
  
"Oh..." Rikku said. "That's not very nice... Is he... you know, Unsent?"  
  
"No," Rikku-chan announced. "I think he's just here."  
  
"How?" Rikku-san asked. "Wait, hold that thought. I got a better question that has more pressing concerns. Who's Midori, and who attacked us, and more important, why?"  
  
"Midori is Shuyin's sister. She became a Fayth. Akira is the guy that attacked us. He's Unsent. And he thinks that we're Midori and that she can help him or something, so that's why he attacked us." Rikku bounced up and down as she gave her explanation. "Shuyin said he was going to protect Rikku-chan for helping with Lenne and he saved her back at the Thunder Plains too!"  
  
"Yay! That makes tons of sense!" Rikk muttered.   
  
"Ahem," Rikku-sama cleared her voice. "I would also like to point out that we still have to get Nooj. And deal with the matter of haircuts. I don't think we can do anything about Shuyin until he wakes up. Then we can pump him for information."  
  
"So we should get to the temple and get him in a room?" Rikku-chan hiccuped.   
  
"Basically. Take things one step at a time," Rikku-san agreed.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Good, I can take a bath once we get there. It'll be easier to think when my beauty isn't covered by dirt," Rikki purred.  
  
"I got dibs on Nooj's problem," Rikk said with a shrug. "That way I can get some action in."  
  
"We're not going to be staying in the same room as Shuyin, are we?" Ri whispered with a furious blush staining her face.  
  
No one answered. Instead, Rikk and Rikku hoisted Shuyin up by his arms and legs and started carrying him towards the temple.   
  
"Hey, will a couple of you carry me?" Rikku-san asked after a couple of minutes. "That fight sure wore me out!"  
  
"NO!" came the forceful and prompt response from the other girls.  
  
"You're ruining my reputation," Rikku added.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;I hope the fight with Akira was okay. I'm not the best with writing 'fight scenes' although I suppose through practice I'll get better. Anyway, Shuyin is pretty much alive and Unsent now. There will be a sound reason behind this, although I'm not sure when I'm going to add it. I am debating if I should also bring Lenne along or just leave her tucked away in the Farplane. Opinions would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Next Chapter;Six out of seven girls get into an argument over their love life and if they were ever in love with Auron. Nooj is found. And Akira shows up. He proves to be more than a match for the girls, forcing them to retreat further and further into Kilika Temple. Will they get away? Find out in the next chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	9. Act IX

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
By;Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-chan was sitting beside the single bed. She was holding Shuyin's hand lightly and kept a teary gaze on him while the others paced around the room. They had gotten into Kilika Temple through a string of wild luck and Rikku-sama was currently on her way through the Cloister of Trials to check on the portal.  
  
"You really are something else," Rikku announced, drawing everyone's attention to herself. "I mean, even when we were all together, I never got the urge to take my shirt off and walk into a public place!"  
  
Rikki smiled softly. "Well, it worked, didn't it? No one noticed anything except my ample -"  
  
"Don't say it!" Ri exclaimed. She still hadn't recovered from Rikki's naked prance around Kilika Temple. She had objected to the plan (along with everyone else) but in the end, Rikki had gone ahead with her plan.  
  
"Shut up!" Rikk snapped. "You guys don't have real conversation so you might as well just shut the hell up!"  
  
The room fell silent again for a few moments.   
  
"Ri, can you cast Curaga on Shuyin again? And... Ensuna, in case he's just sleeping..." Rikku-chan whispered. "I'm really worried about him. He's too pale."  
  
"Ooooooh! Someone's got the hots for a dead guy!" Rikki chirped, gliding across the room to rub Rikku-chan on top of the head.  
  
"Didn't we all?" Rikk questioned flatly. "Unless you're all saying that all our feelings for Auron were just part of me."  
  
"Auron has been dead a long time now..." Rikku murmured. "And we were young, immature -"  
  
"You haven't changed," Rikk pointed out. "Did you love Auron? Tell me that."  
  
"That's not a fair question," Rikku-san protested. "And who are you asking anyway?"  
  
"Hey, no fair! Let me finish!" Rikku exclaimed. "I know that when I first met Tidus I thought I was in love. Then, when I realized he liked Yunie.... and she liked him... I gave up. There was no way that I wanted to compete with my cousin in love... Auron was available. He was there when we, when I, felt that I should be in love with someone."  
  
"That's pretty serious coming from you. However, I hardly think that Auron was a 'love of convenience', you know," Rikki said, finally easing up on her poking of Rikku-chan.   
  
Rikk shifted against the wall. "I still love Auron," she said flatly.   
  
"Maybe that's because when we split, feelings were split too," Ri murmured. "Maybe -"  
  
"I loved Auron at one point in my life. He's dead. I'm not. I know that I have to move on," Rikki interrupted.   
  
"How can you just toss aside our feelings for him!" Rikk objected.  
  
Rikku-chan scooted closer to Shuyin and stifled a sob. "They're fighting again."  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-sama knew the Trials inside and out. Having the memorized to the point where she could get through them in her sleep, she reached the third chamber with a Destruction Sphere in her hand.  
  
Harper was hoping around her nervously. "Why do you have that sphere?" he demanded.  
  
"Why are the Cloister's being used again?" Rikku-sama countered. "There's no longer any need to test Summoners and Guardians coming to the center of the temple and the former room of the Fayth."  
  
"Well, I can explain," Sanders quickly explained. Sanders was the New Yevon official in charge of Kilika Temple. He had volunteered to lead the way to the portal where Nooj was.  
  
"Go ahead," Rikku-sama offered.  
  
"It's like this," Sanders began. "When the portal appeared, so did the Cloister of Trials reactivate. We're afraid that it signifies the rebirth of Sin."  
  
"Don't talk such stupidity!" Rikku-sama scoffed. "Have you so little faith in High Summoner Yuna's victory?"  
  
"It's not that," Sanders began.  
  
"I don't believe that it's Sin," Harper interrupted, speaking in thoughtful tones.   
  
"Nobody asked you!" Sanders snapped.  
  
Rikku-sama toned the both of them out for a moment. The chasm in front of her had super-heated flames blocking passage through unless the correct combination of spheres was made. She pulled out one Kilika Sphere and watched the flames die down. "Are you two coming?" she asked a couple of moments later.  
  
"Yes! But he's an idiot!" they both exclaimed, following her down the steps. A strange glyph that neither of them had seen before was on the wall. Or rather, more precisely, in the spot where a wall had once been.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Harper asked. "Wasn't there...?"  
  
"Yes," Rikku-sama announced. "But it sank into the floor to reveal that opening. I recall that the Destruction Sphere opens a secrete chamber and was curious if there was anything inside it."  
  
"What about Meyven Nooj?" Harper asked.  
  
"What about that flaming bird monster!" Sanders screamed, scrambling back up the stairs.  
  
"What flaming bird monster?" Harper asked, turning to look at him disdainfully.   
  
"The one right behind you!" Sanders screamed.  
  
Harper turned slowly and seen the gigantic bird opening it's mouth. Hot crimson flames began swirling in it's open beak.  
  
"Run away! Run away!" Harper and Sanders shouted together. They both fled, leaving Rikku-sama to deal with the fiery phoenix.  
  
================================================================  
  
Shuyin's eyes opened suddenly. "He's here," he whispered, his voice sounding dry and cracked.  
  
"Who's here?" Rikku-chan whispered.  
  
All arguments around the room faded. "Akira?" Rikk asked, shuddering at the memory of their last fight.  
  
Shuyin nodded and tried to sit up. It was about then that he realized he had a physical form... a form that was stiff and in a lot of pain. He tried to stand and his legs collapsed from underneath him.  
  
Rikku-chan quickly braced him.   
  
"Let's get to Rikku-sama," Rikku suggested. She sphere changed from Thief to Berserker and took up a position supporting Shuyin. "Everyone be prepared for battle."  
  
"Why are we going to see Rikku-sama?" Rikk demanded, crossing her hands. She was still furious that Rikku was refusing to admit ever truly loving Auron.  
  
"Because if he misses us and ambushes her...." Rikku said tightly.   
  
Rikk nodded her head, conceding Rikku's point. "Let's go," she agreed. They headed out of the room and down the steps leading into the Temple.   
  
Less than two minutes later, Rikki piped up. "Does anyone actually remember how the Cloister of Trials went?"  
  
"No, Tidus usually did it all," Rikku-san said. "We let him do most of the work. Why?"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Rikki said. "The Trials have been revived. We have to get through them quickly."  
  
================================================================  
  
Just outside the temple, Akira stopped walking. He knew that his targets were close. It was only a matter of time before he caught them. He also knew that they could help him now. But more than that, he knew which one was the real Midori.   
  
His target was the girl in the white robes; the one that had healed Shuyin after they thought he had gone. She was the one that was responsible for his renewed vitality.   
  
"RIKKU!" he heard a voice bellow. "Hey, you! Over there!"  
  
Akira turned slowly. "Me?" he asked, voice low and dangerous. The man advancing towards him was an older man with frown wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. His head was shaved bald and he walked upright in a stiff manner. Akira decided that he didn't like the man on sight. "I think you had better just leave," he warned.  
  
Cid, naturally, ignored the warning. "I'm looking for my daughter and any men that she might be dating," he explained gruffly. "Her name is Rikku -"  
  
"Ah, I know who you speak of," Akira said with a slight nod of his head. "She is the blond girls with the swirly green eyes."  
  
"Blond girls?" Cid questioned. "What the fsck are you talking about?"  
  
"I am her only... boyfriend. She belongs to me in every sense of the word. You had best remember that," Akira said, ignoring Cid's questions.  
  
"Then you're the fscker that got her pregnant!" Cid snarled.  
  
Akira's eyes widened. "I wasn't aware that she was with child," he snarled furiously. He closed his eyes, black lashes trembling furiously on his cheeks as he searched out her presence. "You will pay," he murmured darkly.  
  
He started walking forward and found himself stopped by Cid. The older man was baring his path, arms crossed and a stubborn expression on his face.  
  
"Move," Akira ordered.  
  
"No," Cid answered flatly, shaking his head. "You had best just forget about Rikku, or else."  
  
Akira laughed then, a cold merciless laugh. "You think that you can bar my path? That you have what it takes to threaten me?" As he laughed the clouds darkened overhead and thunder flashed. "Would you know that it is my spell that corrupts the skies over the Thunder Plains? My power that held her Fayth in check for over a thousand years!"  
  
"Her Fayth?" Cid questioned, shifting to a more aggressive stance.  
  
Akira's face twisted into a cruel smirk. "The Fayth of my beloved Midori. The woman that you call Rikku. In all six forms." Then he struck, blades digging into Cid's arm. "You will die for threatening me. Make no mistake about that."  
  
================================================================  
  
Yuna and Paine hurried up the path towards Kilika Temple.   
  
"I can't believe Rikku took the mission without telling us!" Yuna screamed against the sudden wind. Her brown hair blowing across her face and her skirt whipping violently behind her.  
  
"Forget about it for now. From what that Harper guy told us, she needs help!" Paine shouted back, raising her voice against the howling storm.  
  
Several wolf fiends leapt out of the foliage, barring their path.   
  
Paine rushed forward without preamble, striking at the nearest fiend. Her blade caught the monster across the neck, crumbling it to the stone steps with one shot.  
  
"How do you think a fiend like that got in the temple in the first place?" Yuna questioned, her voice a shout against the elements. She took careful aim and unleashed a barrage of bullets on first one fiend and then the one closest to it.  
  
"No idea," Paine responded, striking the last one and continuing up the steps. "I'm more curious about this storm, to tell you the truth." She reached the top of the steps and stopped.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.  
  
"It's not natural," Paine answered. She nodded her head forward to the silhouetted figure of Akira. "Come on. We've got work to do."  
  
Seeing Cid's body hit the ground, Yuna nodded her head slightly, determination blazing in her eyes. "It seems everything's going wrong," she murmured. "My baby will live in a peaceful world," she vowed.   
  
Then, together with Paine, she attacked.   
  
================================================================  
  
Akira flicked the blood from his twin blades and started for the entrance to the Trials.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Yuna shouted, firing a couple of shots towards his feet.   
  
He turned, eyes flashing dangerously in time with the storm. "And you are dead," he snapped coldly before slashing his swords towards her.  
  
All the way across the courtyard, Yuna felt the bite of his sword. Two deep gashes racked their way across her upraised arm. Her hand went numb almost instantly, dropping one of her guns to the stone floor.  
  
"Fsck!" Paine snapped, aborting her attack and casting a healing potion over Yuna. She turned her crimson gaze back to Akira who had started laughing again.   
  
"Let's play a game called - let's see who runs out of potions and magic!" he called out to the two girls. He swung his sword towards Yuna again and then proceeded to slash at Paine moments later. He had both girls pinned down effortlessly and was slowly cutting away at their HP.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rikku-sama was fortunately a very smart woman. She realized that she couldn't give ground to the Phoenix. She also realized that she couldn't defeat it. Her only goal with the monstrous bird was to fight it until reinforcements arrived in whatever form they chose.  
  
So she mixed up a couple protective items and raised her fire defense and kept a barrage of attack aimed at the majestic creature. Using primarily Ice Gems and the Alchemist dressphere, she kept it from gaining ground.  
  
Only the phoenix now seemed to be gathering energy with greater speed. It's eyes had started out as a glittery amber, but now they were burning with white hot intensity and blood red color. The room was getting hotter; Rikku-sama could see the heat sweltering in front of her eyes.   
  
A fiery blast smashed her back into one of the walls and she felt it give slightly. "Great, the walls are melting," she muttered darkly, using a healing potion on her suddenly burnt body.  
  
She looked back at the wall where the Destruction Sphere was supposed to be resting and tossed it in that direction, not really caring where it landed so long as she had both hands free again.  
  
It hit the sphere place dead center and the wall exploded.  
  
================================================================  
  
Nooj tumbled out of the room almost instantly. He was sweating hard and looked too thin for comfort. It also looked like his metal leg wasn't working. "Get out of here!" he shouted to Rikku-sama instantly.  
  
She didn't see or hear him. Her entire being was focused on the phoenix before her.   
  
Nooj himself was too weak to say anything more before passing out. Although, he did see the Rikku-gumi arrive in the room with 'Tidus' supported between two of them.  
  
"Seven Rikkus?" he murmured and passed out.  
  
================================================================  
  
Shuyin had talked them through the Trials.   
  
Arriving in the Third Chamber, they came face to face with the fiery bird. "Well, it's not Akira," Rikk said, powering up her sword for an Ice Brand attack.   
  
Rikku-chan stepped away from Shuyin and spherechanged to Black Mage, preparing to attack with Blizzaga.  
  
"Erm, I think they got it!" Rikku exclaimed brightly. In response, she got toasted along with Shuyin by a Bone-Burning Wave. She toppled over along with Shuyin, both of them knocked out with one shot.  
  
"Watch out for it's Bone-Burning Wave!" Rikku-sama shouted two seconds later. "My Scan shows it to be instantly fatal!"  
  
"Now she tells us," Rikku-san said, throwing a phoenix down over Rikku. Ri in the meantime had cast Life on Shuyin.   
  
Rikki materialized a bunch of oversized dice and whipped them forward, taking a chance with her Lady Luck dressphere. She was rewards with three sixes, creating a powerful attack that staggered the phoenix for a brief moment.  
  
By that time, the Rikk and Rikku-chan's attacks were ready. They attacked at the same time, chaining their devastating ice based attacks together.  
  
For it's part, the phoenix tried to rise above their attacks. However, in the confined space it was nearly impossible. It's wings, made of flames, beat at the ceiling and it plummeted back to the ground.  
  
The next several moments dropped into a furious routine for both the girls, Shuyin, and the phoenix. Attack, defend, heal. Attack, defend, heal. Over and over with no sign of an end in sight.  
  
Rikku was still with Shuyin, helping to support his weight throughout the battle. "What's wrong?" she asked as his body suddenly stiffened. "You seem a bit up tight suddenly."  
  
"Akira's coming," he whispered just as Ri's attack defeated the phoenix.   
  
It's flames shimmered and then died, plunging the room into a softer firelight. A small red marble appeared on the ground, glittering brightly. Ri stepped forward and touched it lightly with her fingertips.  
  
All at one the stone vanished and Ri toppled backwards and into unconsciousness.  
  
"Ri!" Rikk shouted, catching the shy girl before she hit the ground.  
  
Behind them the doors imploded, destroyed by Akira. He stepped into the room and spoke; "Shuyin will not be able to help you this time. I've already beaten him on the steps outside the temple."  
  
"Yeah right!" Rikku-chan shouted, closing the door as she and the others retreated from him.  
  
"I did," Akira answered. "I defeated him, that old bald man, a girl that looked like Lenne, and some silver haired warrior. They're all dead." He advanced, aware that 'Midori' couldn't hear him anymore. "And soon, I won't be."  
  
He smiled at the thought and started slamming into the new door with his power. "Soon, I'll live again."  
  
================================================================  
  
Tidus pulled himself to his feet shakily. "Who the hell was that?" he asked, using a Mega-Potion on the group. They had been beaten near soundly. Sheer luck had kept them all from perishing.  
  
Tidus had been using a Phoenix Down at the exact same moment that Akira's final attack had struck. He had passed out and then came to in the space of a couple minutes. A Mega-Phoenix and Maga-potion later.  
  
He walked over to Yuna, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
In response, her eyes narrowed in determination. "We've got to stop him!" she declared forcefully. "He's Unsent and powerful - practically a fiend already!"  
  
"That bastard got my daughter pregnant!" Cid howled, having been effected by the Mega-Phoenix. He got to his feet and charged down the steps into Kilika Temple.  
  
"Cid, wait!" Yuna shouted, trying to arrest his movement.  
  
"Yuna! Forget it." Paine advised, rushing down the steps. "We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
================================================================  
  
Akira's energy was slamming into the door, forcing it to splinter. "We need a plan," Rikk announced.   
  
"What's our potion count?" Rikku-sama asked. "MP levels? HP levels? Are we in any condition to take on Akira?"  
  
"I've got six potions left, two high potions, and a phoenix down," Rikku-chan announced. "I'm at full-life and half magic. I don't have any ether."  
  
"Half-life, no magic, no potions, no nothing," Rikku-san murmured, leaning back against the far wall. "Oh, and Ri's completely KO'd. I tried my last phoenix down on her and it didn't work."  
  
"Midori... I'm coming in now," Akira's voice came from outside the door.  
  
"What's he mean? The door's still holding," Shuyin said in confusion.  
  
Rikku-sama was the only one that had an answer. "The door was sealed to prevent it from being opened. He broke the magic seal and all he has to do is open the door." In time with her words, the rose colored petals shielding the door started to peel away.  
  
"Dammit!" Shuyin cursed softly.  
  
"I got a plan!" Rikku declared at his side. She shoved him forward and through a slightly shimmering oval in the middle of the room. Following him, she vanished from sight.  
  
"What just happened!" Rikki demanded, slashing towards the door just as Akira stepped through.  
  
"Nooj!" Rikku-sama exclaimed. She spherechanged to Gun Mage and scanned the portal in the center of the room. "It's almost closed.... T - 3 minutes."  
  
"Should we?" Rikku-chan murmured. Tears were trembling on her cheeks once more and she seemed on the verge of a complete breakdown.  
  
"No choice, that idiot already went!" Rikk shouted. She shoved Ri's unconscious body into Rikku-chan's arms and pushed them through the portal.   
  
Rikku-san shook her head slightly and opened fire on Akira. "Hold it right there, Greenie!" she declared, keeping up a near steady stream of bullets towards him.  
  
Akira raised his sword, catching the majority of the bullets and deflecting them. With his other sword, he caught Rikk's blade and shoved her backwards, away from him.  
  
Off-balance, Rikk nearly staggered through the portal. At the last possible second, Rikki caught her. "We'll have to hold him here until it's closer to the portal's closing time. We can't let him follow us!"  
  
"Thanks," Rikk answered gruffly. She attacked again, making sure to keep Akira from the center of the room.  
  
"T- 30 seconds," Rikku-sama announced a couple of minutes later.  
  
Akira grabbed the sexy blond by her hair and slammed her into a wall. "I'll be using that portal," he said confidently. "You four will not be able to stop me."  
  
"Like hell we won't!" Rikk snarled. She swung her sword towards him, putting every ounce of strength behind her swing.  
  
Rikki pushed herself off the wall and slashed with her cards. In response to her attack, a tear appeared on the back of his shirt. Stifling an unlady-like curse, she charged forward, meaning to attack using her awful Samurai dressphere.  
  
Akira slammed both swords into the ground and reached behind him, catching her arms as she swung her sword down. He smiled at Rikk. "You're in my way," he said with a smirk. Shifting his weight, he smashed Rikki into Rikk, causing them both to disappear through the portal. "And I will follow," he mused.  
  
"No, you won't!" Rikku-san's voice called out. He turned, meaning to wave behind when the Vjara attack hit him dead on. The lazy blond had stopped attacking him, so he had stopped paying attention to her. Besides, how was he to know that she transformed into Machina Maw after going through all the available dresspheres?  
  
Rikku-sama backed away slowly. It was too dangerous to stick around when the special dresspheres were in use. She felt a shimmering feeling at her back and realized she had backed into the portal what was worse, she realized that the timer had nearly reached zero. "Rikku-san, we have to -" she shouted, and then her words were cut off.  
  
She felt a jerk at her naval and was dragged rapidly through the portal. Colors danced and swirled around her face and eyes. Images and sounds formed and vanished like whips of time. A painful throbbing started to build up in her head, giving the feeling of an impending explosion.   
  
  
  
Unable to focus her thoughts, Rikku-sama felt her consciousness rapidly fading away. Her last thought before darkness claimed her was, 'I hope the others are okay.'  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Gee, I hope someone is finding this suspenseful. The Rikku-gumi vanishing into a mysterious portal, oh-la-laaa! Anyway, about Auron; I think he makes a cute couple with Rikku; however, for the sake of this fic, not all the girls still feel the same about him. We'll see where that leads.  
  
Anyway... it looks like I have a bit of writer's block now. (I 'try' and write two chapters ahead of what I post...) I've had several horrible false starts for CHAPTER TEN! Originally, I was thinking that I would have the portal lead to FFVIII; however, after writing a couple of chapters, I found that, while I love the idea, it's too hard to smoothly incorporate into the story at this point.   
  
Meaning....? Writers BLOCK! Yuck. Oh well, hope I get over it soon. Any ideas are welcome.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter;The Rikku-gumi are split up once again. Four different groups went into the portal and one girl stayed behind. Will Rikku-san manage to stay alive in her fight with Akira? And just where in the Universe are the others? Find out in the next, CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	10. Act X

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter ten  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
Pre-chapter notes;I just wanted to explain why I don't always answer questions right after they are asked. The thing is, I only have access to the internet once or twice a week. That means that I can't see what's being reviewed until I'm putting up the story. Since it's already been saved, all I can do is upload.   
  
So, if you need an answer or are confused, be patient, I'll do my best to answer your questions as soon as I can.  
  
Regards,  
  
Kissa-chan  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tidus, Paine, Yuna, and Cid raced through the Trials as fast as they could. Somewhere inside was Rikku - pregnant and alone fighting against someone that had beaten all of them effortlessly.  
  
They weren't sure how much help they could be; however, none of them was willing to hesitate in the least. She was a friend to two of them, a daughter to one, and a cousin to the remaining one. There was no way that any of them was going to back down.  
  
"Hold on, Rikku. We're coming!" Cid growled under his breath. "Even if you did make a stupid mistake."  
  
===============================================================  
  
They landed in a heap, seven sets of tangled legs and arms - six of them female and similar in shape and design, the remaining set male. Shuyin and Rikku ended up at the bottom.  
  
"Get off!" Rikk's voice came from somewhere in the pile.  
  
"You first! You're on top of me!" Rikki retorted instantly.  
  
"Actually... that might be me," Rikku-sama answered.  
  
"I don't care who's on top of who. Just. Get. OFF!" Rikk said forcefully.  
  
"G-g-girls," Rikku-chan called out. "Is Shuyin all right?" She hiccuped lightly, smashed between a couple of her duplicates.  
  
"Probably not!" Rikku called out. "He's being turned into a pancake, you know."  
  
"Technically... that's impossible," Rikku-sama said, shifting slightly on top of the tangled mass; or rather, as close to the top as possible.  
  
"You just touched my breasts," Rikki said with a giggle.  
  
"You are such a pervert," Rikk said coldly in what she hoped was the right direction.  
  
"Whatever," Rikki answered. "Just keep in mind that you're the one touching my cute butt!" She giggled as Rikk cursed and jerked her hand away. "Oooh, now you're probably touching someone else inappropriately!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Rikku shouted loudly before any responses could be made. Shocked at her outburst, the others fell silent. "Rikku-chan?" she called out in a questioning tone once she was sure everyone was listening.  
  
"H-hai?" came the hiccuped voice.   
  
"Rikku-sama? You're here too, right?" Rikku questioned.  
  
"Yes," Rikku-sama answered.  
  
"Rikk? Rikki?"  
  
"We're both here and entangled in the bonds off -"  
  
"Rikki, if you finish that sentence, I will finish you," Rikk warned.  
  
"Shut-up!" Rikku said forcefully again. "Ri?" she called out. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "Does anyone know if Ri is here? She was unconscious when we left."  
  
Rikku-sama pulled out of the pile and checked everyone over quickly. "She's here, but it doesn't look like Rikku-san is."  
  
"Too lazy to go through the portal?" Rikk asked. "Or did..." her voice trailed off. "What happened after we left?" She stood up, offering her hand to Rikki and then moving it at the last second.  
  
Rikki got up disgruntled after falling back down. "Akira..." she murmured their enemy's name.  
  
"Ri is with me, but she's out cold still and on top of me... so I... can't get up," Rikku-chan announced.  
  
Rikk nodded her head slightly and picked the unconscious girl off of the crying one. "Rikku-sama, any ideas on what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Not really, I can try a Scan," she offered. She closed her eyes, letting Ri's data flow through her mind. "There's nothing solid," she said after a moment. "The data says that she's at full life and suffering from no status aliments; that can't be right."  
  
All five awake girls fell silent, turning the problem over in their minds.  
  
"Rikku... could you please get off me now?" Shuyin asked into the silence that developed. He gave a weak push that alerted the Al Bhed to what she was resting on.  
  
  
  
"Heh, heh... sorry," she said, getting to her feet sheepishly.  
  
Rikku-chan knelt down beside him, helping him sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, tears shimmering slightly.  
  
He nodded and winced. "Yeah, barely... How is she?" He tilted his head towards Ri.  
  
"Don't know," Rikki answered, readjusting her top a little bit.   
  
"How about the other girl... the one left behind? Is there any news on her?" he asked.  
  
"We call her 'Rikku-san' and I'm sure that she's just fine," Rikku said flippantly. She smiled brightly, but her stomach had started churning unpleasantly as soon as she realized that they were short a member.   
  
"We're the same person, right?" Rikku-sama called out. "So... if one of us dies... will the rest of us die too?"  
  
================================================================  
  
Akira smirked at Rikku-san, confident in his victory. She was worn out - probably from battling whatever had melted the stones of Kilika Temple. Alone, there was no way that she would be able to stand against him. That coupled with the fact that he was unbeatable and she seemed to be a lazy version of his 'Midori'.  
  
Rikku-san saw his smirk and winced mentally. He was clearly in the better position right now.  
  
"I am curious... before I kill you, that is - who got you pregnant," Akira mused, swinging his blades toward her with reckless abandon.  
  
Rikku-san took the hits, programming a healing course into her L-Crusher. "That again..." she murmured in disbelief. "Gippal you idiot! Look what you've done!"  
  
"Gippal?" Akira inquired? "I'll have to pay him back... later, of course." He smirked again and vanished from her sight for the briefest of moments.  
  
Rikku-san froze, feeling his blades actually digging into her back. "I thought you need me alive," she rasped, stalling for time. She needed to come up with some sort of plan. The others... wherever they were... were counting on her to stop Akira or at least put a nice sized chink in him. They wouldn't be very happy if she just got herself killed.  
  
"I only need one version of you," Akira answered smoothly. "The little sweet Midori in white."  
  
Rikku-san felt the L-Crusher's healing wash over her and programmed another healing spell for it. For herself, she selected an attack and hoped for the best. Akira seemed to be talking at the moment; which was buying her a bit of time.  
  
"Soon... I will live again."  
  
'Over my dead body!' Rikku-san thought silently. 'Or rather... hopefully not.'  
  
Everything went fuzzy for a moment, killing her train of thought. A voice that she didn't recognize said, "Make him think he needs you alive." Then it was back to normal and Akira was attacking, a look of death gracing his black and gold eyes speaking only of her death.  
  
"Spherechange!" she shouted, catching on at the last second. She rubbed the sphere, hoping everything would work as planned. Much to her surprise, it did. She assumed the White Mage outfit just as his attack was about to hit.  
  
Shock raced through his eyes, abandoning his death glare. He let go of both weapons, his momentum carrying him towards her faster than he could stop. He slammed into her, smashing her into the wall with bruising force.  
  
Rikku-san was ready for him - partially. She dropped as he crashed into her, twisting her body away as much as she could. In short, he didn't have her pinned to the wall and she was ready to move.   
  
She shot passed him in a dead run, skittering through the passage and into the Trials. The stairs approached rapidly and with them she seen a group of all to familiar faces.  
  
"TIDUS! YUNA! DAD! PAINE! RUN!!!" she screamed, charging through them like a bullet.  
  
Shocked to see her, they froze and running stopped being an option.  
  
================================================================  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else, a meeting was going down. "I thought that you said you gave the Treasure Sphere to the Gullwing, Rikku!" a man wearing a guado mask snapped at another impostor.  
  
"I did!" came the irritated response. "She nearly killed me taking it."  
  
"Taking it?" a woman asked coldly. "Didn't you make her pay at least? Running an organization like this isn't cheep, you know."  
  
The man in question wilted. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, dropping to his knees. "But she was so violent."  
  
"Violent?" the woman asked. "Hardly, I heard she's the ditzy one. Are you sure you didn't give it to Paine?"  
  
"Yes, she had blond hair," the man said quickly. "I remember, I saw it."  
  
"That from the man who ran into a light pole because he couldn't see out of his mask," answered another woman. "Lady Alcione, please, allow me to investigate the Gullwings failure to take the bait to our trap."  
  
"You think you can handle it?" Lady Alcione inquired mockingly. "You are a new member... failure will mean your death."  
  
"I understand," the woman responded, her voice soft and gentle in spite of her surroundings.  
  
"Make her take the bait, Agent 113," the first man who had spoken ordered.  
  
"Of course, Maester," Agent 113 answered. She bowed low and awaited any further instructions.  
  
"Do you have any idea why they haven't struck yet?" Lady Alcione inquired.   
  
"Of course she doesn't!" the sphere-dealer snapped. He twisted his mask, trying to get a good look at Agent 113.  
  
"Agent 12, hold your tongue!" the nameless Maester snarled coldly.  
  
"Yes Maester," came the response. Agent 12 bowed low to the ground - nothing like a typical bow performed to the Maesters of Yevon. There was nothing graceful about his movements, only submission and fear.  
  
"Think about it, the so-called, 'High Summoner Yuna' has just given birth. Her cousin, the former Guardian, Rikku is pregnant. The warrior, Paine, is engaged to the so-called Praetor of New Yevon -" Agent 113 started to explain.  
  
"Get to the point and speak not the name of the infidel who dares mock the name Yevon with his falsities!" the Maester snapped.  
  
"They're getting soft," came the response. "Love -"  
  
"Hah! Pointless!"  
  
Lady Alcione snickered. "Love... causes the most fun. Agent 113, wouldn't you agree? It is, after all what brought the downfall of the Songstress Lenne and that fool of a blitzer, Shuyin."  
  
"My Lady," Agent 113 agreed, inclining her head slightly. She hid a small, sad smile, knowing how much Alcione had tried to destroy her relationship with the blitzer named Shuyin...   
  
"Enough idle talk," Maester announced. "Agent 113, you will bring the Gullwings into our trap. No more mistake will be made. The Fayth of the Summoner Midori will be called; and with her soul, Sin will rise."  
  
Agent 113 didn't answer. How could she? Sin's revival wasn't going to happen if she could help it... the problem for Lenne was simple... she couldn't.  
  
================================================================  
  
Akira crossed his arms and began to laugh. "You're all still alive!" he chuckled. "That. I. Find. Most. Annoying." With each word, his voice became colder and colder. "Are any of you known as 'Gippal'?" he snarled darkly, readying himself to kill them all once more. Only this time he would make sure the job was finished properly.   
  
"No!" Tidus answered with false bravado. Truthfully, he was more than a little nervous at the prospect of fighting Akira again.  
  
For his part, Akira spotted him and sighed with exasperation. "To kill you last time, I betrayed your plans of escape with Lenne. This time I will do it personally and make sure you don't come back!"  
  
Tidus blinked in surprise.  
  
"He's not Shuyin!" Yuna shouted, catching his meaning nearly instantaneously.  
  
Akira shot her a dirty look. "And that pretty Summoner standing beside you in the white isn't Midori, right? Changing your names won't make me be nicer. In fact, it pisses me off."  
  
"It is Rikku," Rikku-san said, letting her breath out. She felt the effects of Ether and glanced at Paine gratefully. "When we get out of this, I'll explain everything."  
  
"Good to know," Paine answered, bracing herself for an attack. "Let's just win though."  
  
Akira closed his eyes and began laughing. Beneath their feet the stones started shaking. "Midori understands what I'm doing," he called out after a moment. "It's a form of Summoning that doesn't use a Fayth."  
  
"Any idea what he's up to?" Yuna asked.  
  
Rikku-san shook her head. "No idea."  
  
"He's using a 'Summon Materia' unless I completely miss my guess," came the answer.   
  
"What do you mean, Cid?" Paine asked. "What the hell is 'Materia'?"  
  
"You'd have to ask him... he's the one that used it. Damn bastard. The main point is that it's like an Aeon."  
  
"Which one?" Yuna demanded, fear tingeing her words.   
  
Moments later, a gigantic Spirit appeared in the room, smashing through the ceiling as it rose to it's full height.  
  
Amongst the falling stones, Paine cursed. "Bahumet."  
  
"Looks like it!" Tidus shouted.  
  
With a devastating Mega-Flare, Bahumet brought Kilika Temple's shaking to a peak. Moments later, Akira reappeared, having had vanished to unleash his 'Aeon'. Catching a glimmer of the thunder lit sky, he sprang straight up, vanishing from sight.  
  
Those left in the underground Cloister were less fortunate. The building was crashing down around them, cutting off any chance of escape.  
  
Yuna gathered everyone closer together, spotting Nooj's crumpled form out of the corner of her eye. "Nooj!" she exclaimed, pointing to him.  
  
"Leave it to me," Paine responded, hauling him to his feet.  
  
"Paine, what a surprise," he said tightly, his voice laced with pain.  
  
"Don't talk," Paine answered.   
  
"Hey! Rikku, look at me while I'm talking to you!" Cid barked, drawing the small group's attention even amongst the falling stones.  
  
Rikku-san frowned. "I'm not pregnant," she said. "We need to get out of here."  
  
"Like hell you're not pregnant!" Cid snarled.  
  
Rikku-san sighed heavily this time. She had just about used up her supply of energy and patience for the day. She felt a lazy-sort of impatience sweeping through her body. She had a feeling that she should be anxious about something right now, but the anxiety seemed distant. She was tired.  
  
"How are we going to get out!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"No daughter of mine is going to have a daughter out of wedlock!"  
  
Rikku-san, still ignoring her father, found an answer to Tidus' question. "Brother," she said softly. She switched her comm on. "This is Rikku. Kilika Temple is collapsing around our ears. Come and pick us up."  
  
"I'll tell Brother," Buddy's voice came over the comm.   
  
"Roger," Rikku-san said.  
  
"Good thinking, Paine," Shinra added. "I'll bet Rikku would have never come up with an idea like that."  
  
Rikku-san felt brief a surge of irritation. "Fancy that! I did." She switched the comm off and cast Cure on Nooj.   
  
"Thanks, too bad the leg's shot," Nooj said, trying for a joking tone.  
  
"It can be fixed. Look on the bright side anyway; at least you don't have to walk anywhere. You will be carried about for a while -"  
  
"A~HA!" Brother's voice exploded over the loudspeaker. "Here I am Kiddies! Brother to say the day!" The crimson red hull of the Celsius blocked out the pouring rain and a swaying ladder dropped into the heart of the Temple.  
  
"Yuna, you go first!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"No! Paine and Nooj will go first!" Yuna shot right back.  
  
"Don't be stupid. If anything happened to you -" Tidus' words were cut off as Rikku-san acted once again... oddly.  
  
She grabbed a hold of the ladder and tugged on it after climbing up a little ways. "Pull me up!" she shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare run away from me!" Cid snarled. He grabbed a hold of the rope ladder and started pulling himself up to where she was.  
  
"Eep! Mad cow!" Rikku-san gasped, forgetting for a moment that she was talking to her father. She scrambled up the ladder, keeping just ahead of him.  
  
"Forget it, you two, go now!" Paine snapped, shoving first Yuna and then Tidus. "Get on the ladder and we can get flown away before it collapses."  
  
"Right!" Yuna said. She climbed onto the ladder, Tidus following her.  
  
Paine climbed up and hooked Nooj's arm through a couple of rungs. "Don't let go," she called out.  
  
"I won't," Nooj answered.  
  
The Celsius rose into the air, leaving the ground far behind. After a couple of moments, it became apparent that no one was climbing the ladder anymore.  
  
"Hey! What's the hold-up!" Paine shouted.  
  
"RIKKU WAKE UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Cid's roared demand reverberated through the air; answering the question.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Yay! My writers block if offically GONE! I have to have had one of the shortest cases of it ever.  
  
Anyway, it should be obvious that I decided to put Lenne in the story. She's Agent 113, in case anyone missed that... You can reread the part where Rikk and Ri get the Sphere Map in Chapter Four...   
  
What else..... Oh yeah, this will eventually incorperate parts of FF 7 and 8, so the reference to materia is just leading up to that. I hope no one minds...  
  
Next Chapter;Rikku-san made it out of the frying pan; now the rest of the Rikku-gumi have to get themselves back to civilization. Only the Tonberry's that they were captured by aren't that friendly, and they probably are going to object to their escape plans... Wait? They were captured by Tonberries? What's this about? Find out in the next chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN! 


	11. Act XI

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
===============================================================  
  
Somewhere in the midst of the conversation carried out by the six blond girls he was with, Shuyin caught the tell-tale whif of a Tonberry. They smelled oddly of fish and musky scales, that combined with the ancient feeling of extreme age and... weight, to their cold yellow gazes, gave them away.  
  
He recalled, once, back in Zanarkand, that there had been a study on the odd attack habits of Tonberries... There had been something in that study that had really struck him as odd; however, he was finding it impossible to remember what detail had sparked that curiosity in him. Of course, at the time that the paper had been released, he had been occupied with Lenne and Vegnagun...   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rikku-chan asked softly.  
  
Shuyin shook his head, clearing the odd thoughts from his head. "Nothing," he lied. He hesitated for a moment. "Rikku-chan, you don't smell anything odd, do you?" he inquired.  
  
Rikku-chan glanced around, sniffing the air experimentally. "No, not really. Why?" She started tugging at the beads in her hair, pulling them out slowly and trying to straighten her braid crimped hair.  
  
"I smell fish!" Rikku declared, her voice springing from Rikki and Rikk's heated argument to Rikku-chan and Shuyin's conversation.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I smell it too," Rikk announced. "I wonder what it could be."  
  
Rikki pouted her lips seductively; her version of a frown, "We were talking about our love-life - or lack-thereof-one!" she objected to the conversation change.  
  
"Feh, the two of you are too frivolous!" Rikku-sama declared. "You should be discussing how to wake Ri up, not talking about all the times you wish you were almost kissed!"  
  
"Unless I miss my guess," Shuyin began, "That's the smell of a Tonberry."  
  
"Do Tonberries have a smell?" Rikku asked, wrinkling her nose. "I never really noticed."  
  
"Everything smells - especially Rikki," Rikk pointed out dryly.  
  
Evidently, Rikki missed the insult because she said, "For once, Rikk's right." She cocked her head to the side. "As for Ri, haven't we tried everything to wake her up already? My mind is boiling with the problem, and I can't find a solution."  
  
"Bed rest," Rikku suggested promptly.  
  
"Speaking of that... anyone have an idea how to get back to Kilika?" Rikku-chan inquired. "Rikku-san is probably in lots of trouble -"  
  
Shuyin attempted to stand abruptly; however, his legs still didn't want to support him. He crumpled forward, unable to catch himself before his knees hit the rocky ground.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rikku-sama asked.   
  
"Not better yet? Pathetic," Rikk commented.  
  
"Need a hand honey?" Rikki purred, extending one hand elegantly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I should have caught you..." Rikku-chan whimpered and began to cry.  
  
"Hey! You're injured! Take it easy!" Rikku declared.  
  
All five comments came at nearly the exact same time. The Rikku-gumi had shifted their attention to Shuyin without a second's hesitation. None of them had caught the subtle increase in Tonberry scent.  
  
The average Tonberry only came up to Rikku's knee level. Since they didn't jump of make sudden movements, it was typically assumed that they couldn't do that much damage. The popular belief wasn't shared by many veteran fighters. Tonberry's took advantage of their short and stout size, attacking either a person's knees or their lower abdomen (depending on where they could reach). From there, it was a simple matter of bringing their opponents down to their level.  
  
That was the average Tonberry. Which wasn't to say that these ones were that common. The size of the attacking Tonberry's butcher's knife was roughly the same size as eighty average Tonberries.  
  
Shuyin had time to shout a warning that none of the girls understood. Then the deadly blade cleaved through the midst of them, rendering most unconscious and on the verge of death with one little swing.  
  
================================================================  
  
"She's started bleeding pretty bad," Cid announced, to no one in particular. "She's got open slashes on her back, stomach, thighs..." his voice trailed off. "What the fsck is happening to my little girl?"  
  
"Paine... get him out of here," Yuna ordered sternly. She cast Full-Life over her unconscious friend again, wiping a bit of sweat from her face. She was starting to wear thin around the edges and Rikku had only been bleeding for a few moments.  
  
Paine nodded her head and caught Cid by his arms, depositing him outside the door without a single word. "I'll take over," she announced, sphere-changing into White Mage and casting Full-Life moments later.   
  
Yuna nodded and leaned back wearily. A lot had happened in the last few hours. Between the arrival of 'Akira' and the complete destruction of Kilika Temple, she could barely understand what was causing Rikku to suddenly burst into injuries, much less fall asleep on a rope ladder.  
  
"Yuna? Paine? One of you free?" Buddy asked softly, stepping into the room. He glanced at Rikku, but quickly averted his eyes from her bloody figure.   
  
"What is it Buddy?" Yuna asked tiredly.   
  
"There's someone on the comm with urgent news on a sphere located on the Forbidden Continent," Buddy explained.  
  
"They want us to go there and find it for them?" Yuna asked. She didn't need to ask about the Forbidden Continent. It wasn't on any of the maps of Spira and the few people that had traveled there had either died or came back with horror tales. Since there was no man-made structures, there was little to no cause to suspect spheres being located there... and even if there was, they'd be impossible to locate.  
  
"Can we do it?" Buddy asked, nodding his head in answer to her question.  
  
Rikku-san's body jerked as a new cut slashed across her face. "What do you think!" Yuna snapped. "Rikku's in grave condition -"  
  
"What should I tell them?" Buddy soothed, pulling a healing potion and tossing it over the unconscious, bleeding Al Bhed girl.  
  
"Tell them I just had a baby and the Gullwings are taking some time off," Yuna said diplomatically. "And see if you can't get us some Ether."  
  
"Right!" Buddy exclaimed. He turned and raced out of the room.  
  
================================================================  
  
The blade ripped across her face, sending a blinding stab of agony through Rikku's body. Her fingers fluttered against her sphere-grid, initiating a change to White Mage. Even with no Magic Power left in her body, she could still cast Vigor. The spell seemed to close of the worst of the bleeding, and restore a little of the blood lost. But it seemed rather useless, considering their were at least eight Tonberry's slashing at her from different angles....  
  
Everyone else seemed to be dead... no, just unconscious. She wouldn't let herself believe that they were dead. She forced herself to her feet, casting Vigor again and then sphere-changing to Berserker. She wasn't going down without a fight....  
  
================================================================  
  
"So?" Agent 12 asked sarcastically. "Are they taking the bait?"  
  
Lenne glanced at the man. "No. She just had a baby... or at least that's what they said. I think that there was something else... something that they weren't telling."  
  
"Hah! A failure is a failure!" Agent 12 exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be stupid. That wasn't my plan," Lenne responded. "They will go to the Forbidden Continent. I promise you that."  
  
"Then what is your plan?" Agent 12 demanded.  
  
"You'll see," Lenne promised.  
  
  
  
================================================================  
  
Ri woke up. Her right hand - the one that had touched the phoenix stone - was covered in a scolding heat. She drew it closer to her eyes, letting the angry, red marks fill her vision.   
  
The air smelled odd, drawing her attention away from the wound. For a scant few moments, she feared that Akira had found them. Then her eyes fell on her fallen comrades and the Tonberries surrounding them. "G-get AWAY!" she screamed, voice faltering for a moment.  
  
In response, the Tonberries... laughed.  
  
They stopped their assault and laughed. The weren't going to be defeated, especially considering the area they were in increased their strength tenfold. Only one Tonberry continued to attack; it's blade cut towards Rikku, curving towards her face once more.  
  
A deep burning rage swelled in Ri's chest. Of all her other selves, Rikku was her favorite. She never offered any cruel advice and never made her feel super shy and worthless. Sometimes it seemed like she was the only one that really cared what happened to the other girls...  
  
"Stop!" she hissed, her voice heated with anger. The anger seemed to be overflowing the bounds of Ri's body, spilling flames into her palms and causing the cool green of her eyes to flame a passionate emerald.  
  
The Tonberries stopped laughing a moved as one to kill her. It would have been frightening if she weren't so damn mad! Fury drove fear and even shyness far from her mind, but there was despair nibbling at her consciousness. What if the others were dead? What if she couldn't save them? She let out a scream; a mingled cry of fury and despair.  
  
And somewhere within that scream, flames exploded around her in the pattern of a phoenix.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikki felt as if she were being lulled back to consciousness. She could feel her heart begin beating in a steady flutter against her chest; she could feel air - tinged with Tonberry scent - slipping through her nose and mouth. Her injuries - numerous in number and deep in nature - began to close, the skin reknitting even as her mind realized what was happening.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet, swirly green Al Bhed eyes taking in the scene. Her ears were ringing and her nose was rendered useless by the stink of Tonberries, but there was nothing wrong with her vision.  
  
She spotted Ri.   
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, sphere-changing to Samurai and whipping her blade through the nearest Tonberry. There was something oddly different about the shy blond girl. She was surrounded by flames...  
  
A phoenix - the one they had fought at Kilika - sprang from her body, shooting into the sky and gathering flames in it's mouth.  
  
Rikki sphere-changed again, this time into thief. She spotted Rikk, dragging herself to her feet and raced over to her. "Ri's awake and the phoenix came from her body... I think she's vulnerable."  
  
"Obviously!" Rikk snapped back. She was wearing the Thief dressphere too. Obviously she was hoping to cash in on greater agility... just like Rikki was.  
  
"What do you think is happening?" Rikki inquired, as they were jerked to a halt by a regular sized Tonberry. It seemed the giant Tonberry was gathering energy in his gigantic butcher's knife. It was focusing all of it's attention of Ri's near-still form.  
  
"No idea," Rikk responded, falling into a protective position in front of Ri, and sphere-changing back to Warrior.  
  
"Ri? You okay?" Rikki shouted. When she didn't get a response, she glanced at Rikk. "I'm sphere-changing to White Mage."  
  
"Why tell me?" Rikk shot towards her; however, there was less malice then usual in her voice. They were going to work together this time.  
  
"Don't tell," Rikki whispered softly, winking.  
  
"Promise," Rikk answered.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Shuyin! Can you move?" Rikku-chan demanded.  
  
Dragging himself to his feet, Shuyin nodded. "I actually feel one hundred percent better, Rikku-chan." In time with his words, he drew a sword and flipped it almost carelessly. "Feel like dancing?" he commented.  
  
"Huh?" Rikku-chan asked.  
  
"I remember what I forgot about that report I read. These aren't regular Tonberries. They're mega-tonberries."  
  
"Meaning?" Rikku-sama asked, dropping into a defensive position with them.   
  
"Meaning they can't take dancing and singing... according to the report I read," Shuyin answered. "It drains their energy."  
  
"Where'd you read the report at?" Rikku-sama asked as the teary girl started to perform Sleepy Shuffle.  
  
Shuyin actually grinned. "At Lenne's house -"  
  
Rikku-chan stumbled slightly, but kept dancing. Of course he was in love with Lenne, why was she acting shocked by him mentioning her?  
  
"Steady," Shuyin murmured. He didn't reach out to comfort her, but his words did the job. He turned back to Rikku-sama who was busy Scanning a Mega-Tonberry.  
  
"I read it in Songstress Weekly; Lenne was a determined subscriber. The magazine had battle tips for Songstresses and even offered musical tips..." Shuyin explained moments later.  
  
"I want to read it!" Rikku-sama pouted.  
  
"Business first!"   
  
"Of course," Rikku-sama agreed with the blond haired man. "But still..." She sighed and shook her head. "My Scan shows that we're on their holy ground. I think if we leave, everything should be fine..."  
  
Shuyin nodded. "I'll stay with Rikku-chan. You go and get Ri, Rikki, and Rikk." He paused for a moment. "And see if you can't find Rikku!"  
  
================================================================  
  
"Rikk! Grab Ri, we have to leave now!" Rikku-sama ordered, dropping in beside her counter-parts. "We're on Mega-Tonberry holy ground - they're not going to stop attacking until we're gone or dead!"  
  
"Right," Rikk intoned softly. She hefted the other girl, forcing her to open her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Rikki called out, realizing that the other girl was seemingly just waking up.  
  
"What hap-happened?" Ri whispered. The flames abruptly died, leaving her shivereing in Rikk's arms.  
  
"Don't know yet," Rikku-sama announced. "Any of you seen Rikku? She's the only one missing."  
  
"Present!" Rikku shouted, shooting one clawed hand into the air. "Only all these poopie Tonberries fell asleep on me and they weigh a ton!"  
  
"I'll handle it. You get Ri cleared. Rikku-chan's doing a Sleepy Shuffle on them, so they should only be out until it ends," Rikku-sama ordered. To her surprise, no one argued with her assumed command position this time.  
  
"I'll stay and help," Rikki announced. She started slashing at the Tonberries asleep on top of Rikku. Moments later, the Al Bhed girl sprang away from the still sleeping menaces.   
  
"Thanks a lot you two!" she exclaimed brightly.   
  
"Ease up on the cheer, hon," Rikki purred. "We almost all died." They started rapidly running through the sleeping Tonberries.  
  
"Yeah..." Rikku breathed softly, but her word was lost in their retreat.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Time to go!" Shuyin announced, watching the others clear the line. He sweapt Rikku-chan up into his arms and started running.  
  
Almost at the same time, the Tonberry's began to wake up. Rikku-chan stifled a sob and put her arms around Shuyin's neck, holding on lightly. She wasn't going to let go...  
  
They shot past Rikku-sama, expecting to feel Tonberry blades digging into their knees and ankles... and maybe cleaving through them. It never happened.  
  
"They can't cross this barrier," Rikku-sama explained. "We don't have to move any more."  
  
"Can't we just do it anyway?" Rikku demanded. "I'm not to hot on staying around these guys, you know."  
  
"I second the motion and declare all of us in need of a bath!" Rikk added.  
  
"What? You bathe!" Rikki gasped.  
  
"Of course," came the sharp response. "I just don't do it obsessively like you do." Rikk turned away from the others, crossing her arms across her stomach and adopting a smug expression. "Besides, what the hell were you doing, Ri?"  
  
"I-I-I..." Stammered the shy girl.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Rikku announced. She hugged the other girl lightly. "Good job. I think you managed to save the day."  
  
"I... I g-guess... did I?" Ri whispered.  
  
"It's good that you're awake again," Rikku commented. "I was really worried about you. Now all we have to do is try and figure out what happened to Rikku-san."  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Rikki screamed abruptly. Judging from the volume and tinge of fear in her voice, everyone went to arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rikk demanded.  
  
"Er..." Rikki managed blushing slightly. "I touched a slimy worm..."  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Ta-dah! Not much on over-all plot advancement, but still a fun chapter. I decided on Tonberries (anyone know how to correctly spell that plural?) to be the main problem faced in this chapter. The phoenix is kinda like an Aeon, and has merged with Ri, and like a phoenix rises from the ashes, it's power revived all of Ri's unconcious companions.  
  
Now, lately I've been worried that this is too somber. Does anyone else think that this is getting a bit serious? Do you think I should lighten up with a bit more comedy or continue like I am?   
  
Next Chapter;Shiroi White wasn't a fighter. A young noblewoman, she fell in love with Akira only to have her heart broken. She's out for revenge on the one that took her man away. She wants Midori dead and defeated... one problem, she targeting Rikku. And she's had a thousand plus years of hatered burning in her soul... She's spent all that time training to kill Midori. Will the girls manage to stop her? Find out in the next chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	12. Act XII

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
~~~**1,000 years ago in Zanarkand**~~~  
  
"Lady Shiroi, Lord Akira is here to see you."  
  
The tall, handsome man standing before her bowed slightly. "My Lady," he said, his voice slipping seductively around her, causing a tingling to race along her spine.  
  
"No need for such formalities, Akira," Shiroi giggled. She sprang out of her chair, holding out a hand. "We've known each other too long for that!"  
  
Akira smiled warmly at her. "Yes, Shiroi. I would say that we have known each other for too long."  
  
Shiroi smiled at him. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Once again, Akira smiled; this time there was nothing warm about it. "Oh yes, I know." He took her extended hand, grasping her smooth, silken fingers in a gentle embrace. "I know just how much you care," he breathed, his mouth inches away from her knuckles.  
  
"Oh Akira," she sighed. "You're making me all... fluttery. Stop teasing me. Shall we go out?"  
  
"Of course not," Akira answered, stepping away from her. "Have you heard the news?"  
  
"Lord Yevon announced it this afternoon. We're at war with Bevelle," Shiroi answered. She tuck a raven strand of hair behind her ear. "But that doesn't matter."  
  
"I meant about me and Midori," Akira said, stepping away from her.   
  
"Midori? You mean the Summoner?"  
  
"High Summoner," Akira corrected.  
  
"Whatever, isn't she Jecht's daughter?" Shiroi inquired. "That does make her Shuyin's sister, you know." Her tone was light, but she was starting to feel nervous. Why was Akira bringing Midori into the mix on their wedding day?  
  
"I won't be marrying a weakling like you," Akira said, ignoring the reference to his rival's father and his rival. He turned and walked out the door. "Midori is more suited for my needs."  
  
"Wait!" Shiroi screamed, reaching out for him. "You can't! Please... I'll get stronger. I'll learn to fight! I can be stronger!"  
  
Akira turned towards her disdainfully. "As if you could. Lady Shiroi, you will never in a thousand years be a match for my beloved Midori. You will always be a, Delicate. Little. Lady. Worthless to me, to Zanarkand, and to all of Spira. You're wasting air."  
  
Shiroi dropped her knees amid a swirl of silk. "Akira," she breathed, cut by his words. She had always been a strong believer of no violence. She didn't practice anything violent.   
  
"Just a delicate blossom. I need a tempered sword, or in Midori's case, pure power and unrivaled beauty." Akira said disdainfully. "You could never be what I need; not in power or beauty."  
  
"I'll fight Midori... I'll win!" Shiroi murmured brokenly. "I'll win you back. That I promise."  
  
"You will fail."  
  
"I won't."  
  
And then, after those determined words came the fight. Her defeat. Akira's mocking laughter. Midori's regretful smile. "Better luck next time," she'd said. "If you want, I'll help you get stronger -"  
  
Shiroi hadn't stayed any longer. Humiliation and despair swirled around her along with Akira's obvious disdain for her. She fled, and she hadn't ended up any place good.  
  
A little over a thousand years later had changed her. She was a harder person now, silken hands and flowing dresses a mere memory. She was a seasoned warrior now... dead for many years...   
  
She never had any aptitude for magic, so she could never beat Midori like that. But physical skill could destroy any brand of magic. Including Summons... if the fighter was determined enough.  
  
She had become the sword that Akira had wished for... Now all that was left was to kill Midori.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku sneezed and stopped walking. "Okay, someone is thinking bad about me!" she declared.  
  
"Sorry," Rikku-chan apologized. I was just thinking that -"  
  
Rikku laughed. "I don't think it was anyone close," she giggled.  
  
"Really? And who says a sneeze is an applicable means of detecting dislike?" Rikku-sama asked superiority.  
  
"Who says it isn't?" Rikku shot back playfully. "You gotta learn to lighten up a bit! Live life for FUN! Forget about duty and restriction -"  
  
"And sexual boundaries!" Rikki added.   
  
"I don't want to know what that's supposed to mean," Ri announced firmly. Several seconds later, she turned to look at Shuyin and turned beat red.  
  
"Interesting, Ri's not only shy, she's also forgetful," Rikk pointed out.  
  
"Seems like it," Shuyin said lightly.  
  
"Nothing wrong with forgetting!" Rikku declared instantly, rushing to the shy girl's defense.  
  
Shuyin took a step back, hands raised in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it," he started to explain. Then he tripped over a large tree root directly behind him and landed on his butt.  
  
Rikki giggle and flung herself on top of him, straddling his hips. "I like my men on their backs!" she breathed, mouth inches from his.  
  
"Rikki!" Rikku-chan shrieked, face red, tears brimming.  
  
"Sorry? I didn't realize that you called dibs on this stud," Rikki purred.  
  
Ri didn't bother objecting to the sexual frisking this time. She just fainted, toppling out of sight.  
  
"Now look," Rikk commented. "You made Ri pass out again. Hopefully she wakes up before we start moving again, or else you're carrying her."  
  
"Uhmm, can you get off of me?" Shuyin asked. "I kinda feel uncomfortable..."  
  
Rikki wiggled her hips a bit. "If you want me to move," she sighed. "I suppose I could."  
  
"Yes! I want you to move!" Rikku-chan shouted.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble," Shuyin said at the same time.  
  
"Not at all. Like I said, I didn't realize you two were lovebirds -" Rikki started to say sweetly.  
  
"Hey, there's a temple ahead!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"Which one?" Rikk asked, hefting Ri and slapping her lightly to wake her up.  
  
"Looks like... Well, how the hell should I know?" Rikku amended when she realized she didn't have an answer. "It's glowing white and has glass doors - sound familiar?"  
  
"Vaguely," Shuyin said from the ground underneath Rikki.  
  
"Nope!" Rikki said, bouncing slightly, still on top of Shuyin.  
  
"Of course I haven't heard of it." Rikk answered.  
  
"Where have you heard of it from Shuyin?" Rikku-sama asked. "I don't even vaguely recall a temple like that."  
  
"GET OFF!" Rikku-chan shouted, obvious not paying any attention to the others. She tackled Rikki, knocking her off of Shuyin. "Stay off of him!" she snapped.  
  
Rikki put on a pouty face. "Whatever..." she sulked.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-san woke to exhausted faces. "S'up?" she asked.  
  
"Don't give me that!" Yuna exclaimed. "We were worried about you!"  
  
"Kay? What happened?" Rikku-san offered. She yawned and stretched slightly. "I feel like a melon that got split right open like an egg."  
  
"A melon that got split open like an egg?" Paine repeated in questioning tones.  
  
"Yep!" Rikku-san chirped.  
  
"Well... you fell asleep on the ladder and the next thing we knew..." Yuna's voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" Rikku-san prompted. She wasn't really paying that much attention to Yuna at the moment. It was seeming like a better idea to try and figure out where the portal had led to. She needed to find the other six girls and Shuyin... not to mention Nooj!  
  
"You started bleeding really bad," Yuna answered. "I thought that you were going to die."  
  
Rikku-san was silent. There was always the possibility that injuries inflicted on one girl spread to ... but no that couldn't be right. They had all been injured in combat before without any physical effects. Obviously something else had been wrong with her. Silently vowing to bring the issue up with Rikku-sama as soon as possible, she turned back to the others.  
  
Paine was talking, but stopped when Rikku-san looked at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Obviously. We'll figure it out later. What about Akira?" She bit her lip slightly. "And Nooj. He went through that portal. Shouldn't we be trying to find him?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," Paine responded. "We already found Nooj - you were there when it happened."  
  
"I was?" Rikku-san asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paine said.  
  
"Yep!" Yuna said brightly. Then she yawned. "I need sleep. I doubt the baby is going to let me sleep much tonight..."  
  
"Get going," Rikku-san suggested. Then, after a moment she stopped and called after her, "Did you actually name that kid?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"Well, what's his name?" Rikku-san asked.  
  
"  
  
================================================================  
  
They entered the temple cautiously. "Be careful, we don't want to get split up!" Rikku-sama said seconds after the door closed.  
  
"Like we could," Rikk answered. "This place is made out of glass, or so it seems."  
  
"Actually... I think that this might be part of the Forbidden Continent," Shuyin answered.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I think that this is the lost Temple of Light and Illusion," he answered.  
  
"Well, what the hell is that?" Rikk demanded.  
  
"It doesn't sound that dangerous," Ri whispered, creeping closer to Rikku.  
  
Rikku-chan nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't sound to bad," she said. For once there were no tears in her eyes.   
  
"Speak for yourselves, this place gives me the creeps!" Rikki snapped, pulling twigs out of her hair. "Why the hell did you tackle me anyway?"  
  
"You were being dirty and perverted with Shuyin," Rikku-sama answered. "Or at least that would be my guess."  
  
Rikku-chan nodded her head. "Yeah, that's right."  
  
"So what kind of place is this anyway?" Rikku asked Shuyin, deciding to ignore the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Just a temple. Rumor has it that there's a great treasure at the heart of the temple. Back in Zanarkand, those with little or no aptitude for blitzball mounted great expeditions to find the Lost Sword of Dreams." He sighed slightly. "It was originally called the Dream Sword -"  
  
"Why?" Rikku-sama asked, thirsting for knowledge.  
  
Shuyin shrugged. "In time, it became known as the Lost Nightmare... I don't know why, but that's what the few that returned from the Forbidden Continent called it."  
  
"Okay..." Rikku murmured. "One more question - where's the Forbidden Continent?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," Rikk answered.   
  
"You really don't pay that much attention, do you?" Rikku-sama teased. "The Forbidden Continent is 'forbidden' -"  
  
"By Yevon?" Ri asked. She blushed slightly. "I've never heard of it either."  
  
"No, by everyone. This place is dangerous," Rikku-sama answered. "We should be able to raise someone on the comm... so it's not really that bad. I don't think we should investigate this place - not even in the quest for knowledge."  
  
"Hmph," Rikk said, crossing her arms. "Like I'm backing down from a fight."  
  
"Yeah! We're sphere-hunters!" Rikku added enthusiastically.  
  
"There isn't any sphere to be found around here," Shuyin said sharply. "I'm with Rikku-sama on this one. "Let's leave." He opened the front door and stepped into the waning sunlight. "Now. Before the sun sets."  
  
"We'll vote," Rikku-sama added. "Those in favor of leaving, raise your hand."  
  
Shuyin's hand shot into the air instantly, followed mere seconds later by Rikku-chan's. "I'm not going even if I'm outvoted," Shuyin said softly.  
  
"Neither am I," Rikku-sama added. She raised her hand.   
  
"I vote NOT!" Rikku exclaimed in irritation. "What can be so bad that you won't even take an itsy bitsy peek!"  
  
"Plenty," Shuyin answered.  
  
"I want to take a look around," Rikk announced. "So I'm with Rikku on this one."  
  
"So am I," Rikki said, still sulking about getting twigs in her hair. She glared at Rikku-chan for emphasis of the basis of her decision.  
  
Rikk and Rikku-sama turned at the same time towards Ri. "And your decision is?" Rikk asked first. "You'll be coming with us girls, right?"  
  
"Stop trying to influence her," Rikku-sama objected. "Just make the decision that you feel comfortable with. You don't want to get into any really dangerous fights until we figure out what's up with the phoenix, do you?"  
  
"Now who's trying to influence her?" Rikk snapped.  
  
"And besides that, Rikk is so brash and loud, and Rikki will be making odd sexual gestures and -" Rikku-sama was saying.  
  
"I suppose..." Ri murmured. "Good, then it's decided. Let's get out," Shuyin exclaimed, ceasing her indecision and picking her up. He carried her out of the temple.  
  
"But I want to go with Rikku!" Ri exclaimed softly.  
  
"No you don't," Shuyin answered. "It's too dangerous in there..."  
  
================================================================  
  
"Looks like we're going in alone," Rikki announced. She took a step foreword, opening a glass door. "Hurry up you two!" The door slid shut behind her and she paused, waiting for Rikk and Rikku to follow her.  
  
She was still in a partially grumpy mood, which was why she had neglected to opt for a position that would allow her to bathe - maybe - and at least comb her hair out. "Well, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she breathed after several moments alone. She walked back to the door, opening it.  
  
"Let's just go back outside with the others," she said. Then she realized that the room was empty. And what was more... it wasn't the same room that she had entered.  
  
"Ah, fsck," she cursed lightly. "Maybe Shuyin was right. This place is dangerous." She smoothed her yellow skirt down slightly. "And I'm all alone," she pouted. "With no one around to appreciate my beauty..."  
  
She opened the door again. A new passage way stretched out before her. Shaking her head in disbelief, she stepped through and walked down the passage.  
  
================================================================  
  
"That idiot didn't wait for us!" Rikk snarled, stepping through the door at the same time that Rikku did. They were in an empty room with two doors and countless mirrors. "Which fscking way do you think she went!"  
  
Rikku shrugged. "She can't have gone far either way. I'll check the left." She glanced at her watch. "If you don't find her in twenty minutes, return here. I'll be back to..."  
  
"I'll be dragging her broken body back here!" Rikk vowed darkly. She yanked the right-hand door open and stalked through.  
  
Rikku waited for a moment and then stepped through the left-hand door.  
  
================================================================  
  
Deep inside the temple, Shiroi stirred slightly in her sleep. Someone was coming. Walking to a deep purple mirror, she put her hand on it. The mirror could reflect the images from any mirror in the temple. Years prior, the warrior had mastered the use of it. She would be able to see who was invading her private sanctuary without being seen or spending countless hours racing through the mazes.  
  
Almost instantly in focused on a young woman stalking ferociously down a hall. The woman had a scowl that seemed out of place on her face. She also had Midori's infamous emerald eyes, complete with swirled pupil.  
  
"Midori..." she breathed darkly. "Finally, you have come to your death. Shiroi stood up, clasping Lost Nightmare firmly in her hand. "Come and dance with me. Come and die," she whispered. "Let me end your 'grand' life."  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Okay, about the Rikku-san feeling pain issue - I have an explanation for that; however, now is not the time to reveal why it happened. You'll learn what happened at the same time that everyone else does.   
  
I will be calling Lenne 'Lenne', not Agent 113; however, Agent 12 will always be agent 12.   
  
Anything else... oh, yeah! About the Forbidden Continent being part of FF 9, the answer is going to have to be no. I haven't actually played it through all the way yet, so I don't feel comfortable writing about it. Depending on how much progress I make, it may or may not be a possibility in the future.  
  
I've gotten an idea for the Special Edition Chapter as well. It's going to be a crossover chapter with InuYasha. Is anyone interested in reading a mini-crossover between the two series? I really need an answer on this one because I don't want to write something that no one is really interested in, okay?  
  
Right then, thank you in advance for your responses.  
  
Next Chapter;Shiroi attacks Rikk. How will this battle play out? It's warrior versus warrior. Then, after an attempted assassination, Baralai arrives at the Celsius with news of a terrible plan to revive Sin. Not to mention Lenne's schemes to get them to the Forbidden Continent... What will happen next?   
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	13. Act XIII

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Fricking mirrors!" Rikk cursed, getting turned around for the eighth time. She could almost swear that she had been down this particular hallway at least nine times. But then again, since everything pretty much looked the same regardless of which door she went through, that wasn't that reliable of a number.  
  
"Welcome, Midori," a woman's voice floated down the hall.  
  
"Get bent!" Rikk retaliated. "My name is Rikk!" Mentally, she froze. Had she just refered to herself as 'Rikk'? Wasn't her name really 'Rikku'? Was she getting used to the fact that she was her own person now?   
  
"Don't lie to me. I know who you are," Shiroi snarled, stepping into view. Her image reflected on the mirrors, giving the impression of at least fifteen tall, black haired women dressed in form fitting black leather.   
  
Rikk laughed. "Of course... you're right, you know. My name is actually Rikku. Fancy that, it ain't 'Midori'. You friends with that bastard, Akira?"  
  
Shiroi flushed slightly. "Lord Akira is no bastard," she said sharpely. "And you are Midori." She crossed her arms over her stomach, showing complete confidence in her opinion.  
  
"Whatever, do you know the way out of here?" Rikk asked. "Oh, and who the fsck are you anyway?"  
  
Shiroi glowered. "I am Shiroi White, the one who will destroy -"  
  
"You know the way out?" Rikk demanded. "Fine, then we'll fight." She pulled her sword, opting to battle in Warrior mode; being a Dark Knight just caused way too much trouble. She was in a snipy mood; getting seperated from Rikku had been fustrating enough; however, it was Rikki that she was worried about. The 'sexy' blond was probably in tons of trouble at the moment.  
  
Shiroi drew Lost Nightmare, holding the handle in a firm but not tight grip. "You'll die," she promised.  
  
"I'd say, 'You first,' but then, that's already obvious. You're already dead," Rikk responded. If there was one thing that she was good at, it was verbal abuse and maintaining a superior attitude...  
  
Shiroi moved across the hall, black sword curving in a deadly upwards arc. She had been counting on the mirrors to confuse 'Midori' and add an element of surprise to her attack, but she didn't have any such luck.  
  
Rikk dropped her own sword, blocking the inital strike with apparent ease. The fight was on, now all that remained was to see who would emmerge victorious.  
  
================================================================  
  
It was Brother who delivered the new. "Yuna's baby... have you seen him?"  
  
"Who? Toya?" Rikku-san asked, keeping things as short as possible.  
  
"Aghhhh! Of course, Yuna only has one baby!" Brother snarled, grabbing his head furiously.   
  
"So?" Rikku-san probbed, pulling herself out of bed.   
  
  
  
"The baby is missing!" Brother roared hotly.  
  
Rikku-san frowned. "Why did they leave you in charge of the baby in the first place?" she asked suspiciously. "You didn't snag him from his crib... did you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Brother objected to her accusation. "You need to help me find him -"  
  
"So... why did they leave you in charge of Toya?" Rikku-san interjected. "That's screams of stupidity -"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Buddy asked from the doorway. He was leaning on the frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"If it were obvious, I wouldn't have asked because.... in case you hadn't noticed... I'm rather lazy!" Rikku-san said, yawning mid-way through her sentence.  
  
"Yuna and Tidus left Brother, Shinra, and me in charge of Toya," Buddy explained. "Because they're in their meeting with Baralai in the engine room."  
  
"That still doesn't make sense," Rikku-san objected. "What kind of meeting are they having?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's got something to do with Sin," Buddy said with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Baralai thinks that he's being revived!" Brother exclaimed. "I was evesdropping on their conversation -"  
  
"Shinra and Buddy with you?" Rikku-san asked. She started fastening her accesory belts on, checking and making sure her guns were in tip-top shape at the same time.  
  
"Of course!" Brother exclaimed.  
  
"No, of course not," Buddy responded.  
  
"You left him all alone?" Rikku-san asked incredulously.  
  
"YES!" Brother snapped. "What did I just say?"  
  
"NO!" Buddy blurted out. "Don't listen to Brother!"  
  
"Come on, let's search the ship," Rikku-san said tightly, glowering at both of them. And make Shinra help..."  
  
================================================================  
  
The Maester presided over the meeting. "Have you gotten them to leave for the Forbidden Continent yet?" he demanded.  
  
Agent 12 shook his head quickly. "No... my plan backfired, Maester -"  
  
"What type of plan was that?" Alcione demanded.  
  
"To kidnap the child of High Summoner Yuna and the blitzer, Tidus," Agent 12 answered.  
  
"And your reasons for failing are?" Alcione demanded. "Did his parents fight you to a stand still?"  
  
"They shouldn't have been able to," a new male voice announced.  
  
"Agent 11, report," Maester ordered. "Did you assassionate that lousy... 'Praeter'?"  
  
"No, Maester," he escapped with his life," Agent 11 answered. He was silent for a moment. "Akira was in the city..."  
  
"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just mention that name," Maester snarled viciously. He turned his attention to Lenne, who was kneeling silently, listening to the conversation. "Agent 113?" he made her name a question.  
  
"They are on their way to the Forbidden Continent as we speak," Lenne answered. "I've set their ship on auto-pilot... they won't know where they're going until they arrive," she promised.  
  
"Very well, Agent 113, you are dismissed; Agent's 11 and 12 should follow your example," Alcioine said sharply.  
  
"M'lady," Lenne said, bowing her head and backing out of the room. She returned to her room quickly, slipping in. The sound of soft crying met her ears as she opened the sound-proof door.  
  
She crossed the floor and drew the child into her arms. "I know... you want to be with your parents, don't you?" she murmured, rocking the baby gently. "That just isn't going to be possible for a little while... One of my 'co-workers' plans to use you to decieve your parents..." her voice trailed off and she laughed slightly. "But then... just what am I doing?"  
  
She started humming, soothing the child in her arms. "I'll make sure you get back where you belong," she promised.  
  
================================================================  
  
"You know... it looks like they didn't come..." Rikku-sama announced.  
  
Shuyin froze. "What?" he asked softly.  
  
They all went into the Temple -" Rikku-chan answered, cutting herself off when he glance at her sharply. She started tearing up almost instantly.  
  
Shuyin closed his eyes, counting softly to ten under his breath. "We'll have to go in after them," he murmured. He reached out and rubbed Rikku-chan's arm reassuringly.   
  
She glanced at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Sorry about the death glare," he offered.  
  
  
  
"I say, 'They made their bed, let them sleep in it,'" Rikku-sama announced.  
  
"And if they die in there?" Shuyin asked. "Will you be able to sleep in your bed knowing that you might have been able to help?"  
  
Rikku-sama was silent.  
  
"I'm going!" Ri exclaimed. She hurried through the door without waiting for anyone else.  
  
Shuyin caught her by the back of her shirt, halting her. "We're all going; let's stick together as a group though... I seem to remember this place being something of a maze..."  
  
"A-a-all g-g-going?" Ri stammered.  
  
"Yeah," Rikku-sama murmured. "Shuyin's right, I couldn't sleep in my bed if they all died in there..."  
  
"I'm going too!" Rikku-chan exclaimed, resisting the urge to take Shuyin's hand.  
  
"So... we all hold hands while gong through doors so we stay together as a group-" Shuyin started saying.  
  
"No... I'm going to tie us together with some rope," Rikku-sama said. "We might need to use our hands..."  
  
Several moments later, they opened the first mirrored door and stepped through.  
  
================================================================  
  
The sound of swords clashing resonated through the air. Shiroi and Rikk broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.   
  
"Not bad," Shiroi breathed. "But you could be -"  
  
Rikk snapped a well placed kick into Shiroi's hand, sending Lost Nightmare flying. Following it with a spinning kick, she brought her sword down towards Shiroi's neck. "What are you talking about?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Lost Nightmare slammed into a panel of mirror, revealing a dark stairway spiralling down. Rikk smiled. "Looks like I don't need you after all," she said.  
  
"Fsck you, Midori," Shiroi gasped, clutching her hand to her chest.  
  
Rikk didn't answer.  
  
"You trying to prove some-fscking thing?" Shiroi continued. "Trying to prove that you can beat me in any damned field of combat? Use your magic, why don't you?"  
  
"Is Midori a magic user?" Rikk asked, lowering her blade to Shiroi's throat. "To tell you the truth; I'm not sure what kind of relationship -" She cut her words off abruptly, jumping into the air and blocking Lost Nightmare with her sword.  
  
"That's my sword's power, it'll always come back to my hand," Shiroi said, backing away from Rikk with the sword in her hand again.  
  
Rikk watched her opponents leg muscles tense and smiled. "You're telegraphing," she announced, sprining foreward to meet Shiroi's lunge. "Obvious," she said confidentally.  
  
Shiroi didn't answer this time. She swung her blade up in an arc, aiming to take off the other warrior's head. "Akira will aknowledge me!" she shouted.  
  
"I doubt it," Rikk answered. She launched her own offensive, aiming mostly for the Unsent warrior's hands.   
  
Shiroi blocked the next attacks, but missed the last one, getting a deep cut on her sword hand. "What are you playing at?"  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Rikki's voice echoed down the corridor, sounding more than a little flustered and irritated. "And look at what you just did; you barbarian!" she added.  
  
Rikk crossed her arms arogantly. "Rikki, I see you finally decided not to get your lazy -"  
  
"I prefer the term 'sexy', I'm not a barbarian like you. What's more, I'm not lazy like Ms. San either," Rikki said, evaulating the situation carefully.  
  
"That's Rikku-san to you," Rikk answered. "This is Shiroi, she's got some wild ideas about liking that idiot, Akira. She thinks we're Shuyin's sister, Midori."  
  
Rikki nodded her head slightly. "You know, I beginning to really hate that name. Besides, I think Rikku-chan's got the hots for Shuyin. She likes him... it'd be odd if she were his sister, ne?"  
  
"I agree," Rikk said. "I wonder -"  
  
"Stop it!" Shiroi exclaimed. "And explain to me this instant why there are two Midoris!"  
  
Rikki swayed over to her, appraising her. "Well... there's probably only one, to tell you the truth, honey -"  
  
"I. AM. NOT. YOU'RE. HONEY!" Shiroi said forcefully.  
  
"Whaever, it's just a saying -"  
  
A pane of mirrored glass shattered to the floor, distracting her from finishing her sentence. Shuyin glanced back at Rikku-sama and replaced his sword. "I'm impressed," he told her.  
  
"It was a simple problem for someone of my intelligence," Rikku-sama said happily. "All I had to do was Scan the walls to find their weaknesses." She readjusted her gun and glanced around the room. "You want to know something else?"  
  
"What?" Rikku-chan murmured.  
  
"That woman there... she's Unsent," Rikku-sama said promptly. "And that passage leads down -"  
  
"Obviously," Rikk said dryly. "I thought you wimps were staying outside."  
  
Ri shook her head. "No, actually we decided to -"  
  
"Lady Shiroi White, unless I'm mistaken," Shuyin murmured.  
  
Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, then Shiroi sheathed her sword. "Shuyin, is this Midori?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"Then I have no quarell with you five quinteplets," she said softly.  
  
"Excuse me... we're all the same person," Rikk said. "And there are seven of us; meaning that you were defeated by one seventh of a flake - the part that wasn't flaky, but still... that's pretty lame."  
  
"You didn't beat me," Shiroi objected.  
  
"Oh yes, I did," Rikk answered.  
  
"Ignore her, she's ignorant and jealous!" Rikki exclaimed, catching Shiroi by her hand. "So... how do you know, Shuyin?"  
  
"Jealous? Of what?" Rikk demanded.  
  
"That I'm not the only person more beautiul than you -" Rikki purred in delight. "I have to say that Miss Shiroi here is pretty awesome -"  
  
"You think so?" Shiroi whispered. "Akira didn't think so... he said -"  
  
"You mean AKIRA-the monkey?" Rikki said flippantly. "He's crazy; lost his mind." She made a swirling motion with her finger. "Not straight in the head. At least you're listening when we say we ain't Midori!"  
  
Shiroi started crying. "It's not fair..." she murmured, burying her face in Rikki's chest. "I just wanted him to love me!"  
  
"Guys are jerks -" Rikki started saying.  
  
"Kiss me!" Shiroi blurted out. Moments later, she pressed her mouth up against Rikki's, letting the kiss linger for several moments.  
  
"Ewwww!" Rikki shrieked. "Let's get this straight Shiroi, honey! Guys may be jerks, but they're still my sexual preference."  
  
Rikk laughed. "Getting your compupence for always tormenting Ri, aren't you?"  
  
Rikki glanced at Rikk sourly. Shiroi was still hugging her and it was starting to make the sexy blond uncomfortable.  
  
"Let's back up here a second," Rikku-sama said, pulling Shiroi back. "Who are you exactelly?"  
  
"My name is Shiroi White -"  
  
"Ooooh! I'm free!" Rikki exclaimed. "Must... get... rid ... of girly... taste!"  
  
"Get rid of girly taste?" Rikk questioned.  
  
Rikki tackled Shuyin, slamming him into the ground and kissing him forcefully. "Now you try," she told Shiroi.  
  
"He's my enemy's brother, I'm not going to kiss him anymore then I'd kiss his brother, Tidus -"  
  
"Back up, who did you say?" Ri exclaimed.  
  
"I said I won't kiss Shuyin or Tidus because Midori -" Shiroi started to reenact.  
  
"Tidus isn't real," Rikku-sama said into the silence. "Shuyin... you care to explain anything?"  
  
"My twin brother's name is Tidus... why wouldn't he be real?" Shuyin asked from the flat of his back. "Rikki would you get off of me now?"  
  
Silence met his request.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;I'm really sorry about forgetting to put the baby's name in the last chapter... I couldn't think of anything, so I was going to come back once everything was done. The only problem was I forgot to come back. Meaning, no name for Yuna's baby.  
  
You'll also notice that Rikku didn't make an appearence in this chapter. Well, I forgot about her... she'll be back in the next chapter, honest.... I couldn't think of a good way to work her in this time...  
  
Next Chapter;Tidus is Shuyin's brother? But isn't he just a dream? Stumped and baffled, the Rikku-gumi search for an answer. Meanwhile, the Celsius arrives on the Forbidden Continent, falling into the evil plans of the Maester. What will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	14. Act XIV

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
===============================================================  
  
"When Sin destroyed Zanarkand 1,000 plus years ago... the common people became Fayth," Rikku-sama began.   
  
Shuyin shrugged. "I wasn't paying that much attention at the time. Mostly I was..." his voice trailed off, but all the girls knew that he had still probably been really upset about Lenne... it had taken him a long time to get over, after all.  
  
"The Fayth made up a dream Zanarkand to replace the one that they had lost..." Ri murmured. "Then... about thirteen years ago, Sin swam close to the dream of Zanarkand and encountered Jecht -"  
  
"My old man?" Shuyin interrupted.  
  
"Maybe we're looking at this wrong," Rikku-sama said. "In order to be a dream of Zanarkand, it would have had to be a dream of something that was kinda real. Up to this point, I always thought that the person Tidus' dream was based on... was Shuyin; however, mabye that wouldn't be completely correct. Maybe he's based on himself -"  
  
The door behind them all opened and Rikku sauntered in. "S'up everyone?" she called out cheerfully. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Tidus is Shuyin's brother -"  
  
"Well, I guess that explains the resembelence, you know," Rikku chirped brightly. Then, smile still in place, she said; "I got some bad news."  
  
"If it's bad... why are you smiling?" Shiroi asked softly.  
  
"S'up?" Rikku called out to her, waving slightly. "Name's Rikku, and you are?"  
  
"This is Shiroi; she's an Unsent," Rikku-sama said, explaining as much as she could in a couple of sentences. "What's the bad news?"  
  
"An Unsent? You mean another one? Yeesh... before Auron, I didn't even realize that you couldn't be Unsent. Then, it's like, once you know, they start cropping up all over," Rikku said lightly.  
  
"Don't you mean before Seymour?" Rikku-chan whispered. She shuddered. "His hair... still haunts me..."  
  
"I have to agree about the hair part... but look on the bright side; he's Sent now and we didn't have to kiss him," Rikku said lightly.  
  
"How bad is bad news?" Rikk demanded. "You're procasinating a lot more than usual -"  
  
"What's 'procastinating' mean?" Rikku asked, switching gears again and smiling at everyone.  
  
"Delaying," Rikku-sama answered. "Actually the dictonary term would be -"  
  
"Spit it out," Rikki said, speaking up and startling Rikku. She was sitting on the ground beside Shuyin, occassionally shooting hot glances towards Shiroi.  
  
"I got ahold of Rikku-san on the Celsious," Rikku said. "Yunie's baby has vanished... Brother was watching the little tyke, except he was doing a poor job of it..."  
  
"We need to get back right away!" came the simotaeneous shout from all Rikkus.  
  
"Who's Yuna?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Non of your bussiness!" Rikki snarled.  
  
"Our cousin!" Rikku said brightly.  
  
"My cousin," the other Rikkus said promptly.  
  
"A girl that looks a lot like Lenne," Shuyin murmured.  
  
"She married someone that looks a lot like Shuyin," Rikku-sama added. "Makes you wonder if the universe gets high off of coincidence, ne?"  
  
Shiroi blinked and stood up. "Enough playing around." She glanced at Rikki. "It's been a long time since anyone said anything nice to me. You'll have to forgive me for kissing you -"  
  
Rikki smiled charmingly. "Forgiven," she said smoothly.  
  
Shiroi smiled and nodded her head slightly. "I honestly thought that you were Midori. You look so much like her... Don't you think so, Shuyin?" she added.  
  
"Only if you're looking at physical features," Shuyin acknowledged.   
  
"That was all I was looking at. Midori seemed rather down-to-earth, but in reality, she was a..." Shiroi's voice trailed off.  
  
"My sister was a snob. She was famous because of her Summoning talent. She'd been in the spot-light since before she could walk. She was a nice person... but -" Shuyin glanced down at his hands. "Great," he murmured. "Now I feel like I'm badmouth, Midori..."  
  
Rikku thumped him roughly on the back. "Don't worry; it doesn't mean you don't still care for her. Think about all the times I rag on that idiot, Brother!"  
  
"She's got a point," Rikku-chan added.  
  
"And we've got things to do. If you have a point, Shiroi, please continue," Rikk said. She raised an eyebrow, motioning for Shiroi to continue if she was going to.  
  
"The point is..." Her voice trailed off and she glanced down at her hands. "The point is... I want to help you... to make up for attacking you." She glanced up and then back down quickly. "I was rasied better than to attack strangers... and I don't want to involve anyone in my vendetta against Midori."  
  
"So you want to come with us?" Rikki murmured. She stood up, smoothing out her skirts. "That brings up an interresting question, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Rikku-chan agreed. "What are you going to do if Akira shows up?" she sniffed. "Will you betray us..." Her eyes watered up slightly and Shuyin patted her shoulder lightly.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come with us," Rikku said abruptly, distrubing the silence that had settled over the hall. "From what I've cleverly gathered, you're in love with Akira... but you're also a good person! There's a chance that Akira isn't the person that you think he is. In that case, seeing him might help you get over him..."  
  
"I don't want to -" Shiroi started to say instantly.  
  
"I'm not saying you have to," Rikku said quickly. "All I'm saying is that maybe you'll find that people change."  
  
"Nothing lasts forever; love isn't any exception," Ri said, looking at her hands.   
  
"I'm inclinded to disagree," Rikk said, frowning at the shy girl. "But regardless, that's my bussiness. Each person is uniquely different -"  
  
"But are we really? We're the same people, aren't we?" Rikku-sama objected. "I am Rikku, daughter of Cid. I'll never feel differently about that."  
  
"I agree," Rikki announced. "I'm still... 'me'... even though, I am -"  
  
"Also 'Rikki'?" Rikk suggested.   
  
"But maybe we're not all real," Rikku-chan murmured. "I mean -"  
  
"Conversation for another day," Rikku exclaimed. "Yunie's baby need's our help!"  
  
================================================================  
  
"Where are we?" Yuna asked, starring at the vast forests sprawling underneath the airship. She whirled, orientating on Brother. "And where is Toya?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! I lost him!" Brother screamed, clutching his head. "It was horrible; I didn't mean to -"  
  
"Panicking won't help matters," Baralai said soothingly. "We'll have to split up and search the ship -"  
  
"Already did," Rikku-san said, coming onto the bridge and glancing around. "He's not here, but I found this," she tossed a sphere towards Yuna.  
  
Tidus reached out, snagging it out of mid-air and inserted it in the sphere player. "Let's see what's on it," he murmured, tapping a couple of keys to pull it up on the main screen.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"You have to push 'ready' first," Shinra announced.  
  
"Figures," Tidus murmured, slamming his finger into the button.  
  
"Stay calm," Baralai suggested.  
  
"It's not so bad..." Rikku-san added.  
  
The sphere started playing moments later. A woman dressed in a black tunic with a half-mask covering her face came up on the screen. "High Summoner Yuna... I've taken your son, but fear not. You'll get him back shortly."  
  
The image shifted to the sleeping baby, Toya. "He's both alive and unharmed." The woman reappeared on the screen. "Currently, you are on the Forbidden Continent. In order to retrieve your son, I need you to do me a slight favor."  
  
Lenne hesitated for a moment, then her voice reemerged. "Walk into a trap and come out alive. Considering the presence of Praetor Baralai, you already know of the plans to revive Sin. What you don't know is the fact that all members striving for this are already dead. What is more than that, they've all been Sent in the past..."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I too have been Sent, by my own violation -" Her words cut off abruptly. "Agent 12..." she murmured, her words barely audible. "Recently, Rikku of the Gullwings purchased a Sphere Map... follow it to the treasue, but know that it is a trap... The place is called the 'Heissen. If you get lost, ask the locales..."   
  
The images fuzzed out abruptly.  
  
"Rikku, where is this map!" Yuna exclaimed, rounding on Rikku-san.  
  
"And how come you haven't mentioned it before?" Paine demanded.  
  
"I don't have it with me right now," Rikku-san said. "I'll have to pick it up from some friends that I lent it to."  
  
"You lent Sphere Map to other sphere-hunters!" Brother exploded.  
  
"You lost baby," Rikku-san shot back, shutting him down quickly.  
  
"Where do we have to go?" Buddy asked, hoping into his seat. "I'll plot us a course -"  
  
"I'll see if I can trace this sphere back to it's owner," Shinra added.  
  
Rikku-san handed Buddy a piece of paper with the coordinates. "It's all yours," she said. She turned, waving lightly as she headed up the steps. "I'm going to my room to catch some Z's before the trap is sprung.  
  
================================================================  
  
Lenne slipped quietly into the cafeteria. Deserted completely with the exception of Agent 11, it was probably the quietest place at HQ. 'What do babies eat?' the question flittered across her mind. Toya had started crying and was determindly not stopping. It was fustrating.  
  
She sent a furious gaze over the menu. 'There's got to be something here safe for a child to eat...' she thought.  
  
"Agent 113," a man's voice called out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, shooting a death glare at Agent 11 for touching her.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"Milk."  
  
"You sicko!" she exclaimed, unable to help herself.  
  
"All babies drink milk," he said with a shrug.  
  
Lenne froze completely, eyeing him carefully. "You're Tammurin," she breathed. "You can read minds..." Fear started her heart beating furiously. If he told the leaders of the Sin Revival Cult, SRC, she was doomed. What was worse, the child would die as well...  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I'm not on your side," Tammurin said. "But you can rest easy in the knowledge that I'm not on SRC's side either... no more then you are. Both you and I are bound by the Spell of Obedience. That means in order to be free..." he let the words trail off and smiled behind his mask.   
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Lenne asked out loud.  
  
"Think it and I'll answer," he responded as the door opened and Agent 12 sulked in.  
  
'You're Tammurin, aren't you?' she asked mentally, feeling awkward with the words in her head.  
  
"You already asked that. And yes, I am."  
  
'Rumor in Zanarkand said that you are related to Akira. That you were in love with his financee, Shiroi, before she vanished...'  
  
"Rumors... are most often false."  
  
"Are they this time?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Be your own judge." He turned away from her and then stopped. "I'd recommend that you don't keep the child here. Put him somewhere safer. The Maester plans a suprise inspection sometime today..."  
  
==============================================================  
  
Ri slipped out the doors into the fading twilight. Either they had spent more or less time in the Temple of Light and Illusion then anticpated, considering the fact that the sun was just now setting. Her comm crackled to life instantly.  
  
"Rikku, come in, this is Rikku-san. Do you read?"   
  
Ri flicked her comm. "Rikku-san, this is Ri. Did you locate the baby?"  
  
Rikku-san sighed in relief over the comm. "I was worried I wasn't going to be able to reach you before I arrive."  
  
"You're coming here?" Ri murmured.   
  
"Yes, and so are the rest of the Gullwings," Rikku-san said sharply. "I swear, I haven't slept in over three hours... I'm exausted to the point where I'm wasting words."  
  
"But did you locate the baby?"  
  
"Who? Toya? He's with some phycho bad lady; which is why I need the Sphere Map you and Rikk got from that Guado merchant in Guadosalam," Rikku-san said. "I told the others that I lent it to a friend... think one of you could disguise yourself -"  
  
"Shiroi could pr-probably do it," Ri stammered as the others emmerged from the Temple.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Rikk flicked her comm on. "Rikku-san, we need to all meet and talk together. I want to know every detail of this kidnapping."  
  
"As do I," Rikku-sama said.  
  
"We're homing in on your coordinates; you should be able to see us in a couple of seconds," Rikku-san announced, paying no attention to their comments.  
  
Moments later, the Celsious came into sight, forcing all of the Rikku-gumi to dive into the bushes.  
  
"We're landing," Rikku-san said. "Here's hoping everything comes off all right."  
  
===============================================================  
  
The woman walking to greet them as they came off the Celsious was a stranger. With grace and elegance, she strolled forward. "Rikku, how good to see you again," she said, her voice as soft as honey.  
  
"Shiroi," Rikku-san guessed, keeping her tone of voice familar.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Yuna said, inclining her head towards Shiroi. Tidus walked up behind her, arms crossed and a worried expression on his face.  
  
Shiroi blinked. "Tidus?" she questioned. She hurried forward and tapped his chest forcefully with her finger. "I'm amazed. I thought Akira had taken care of -" She cut herself off with a sharp shake of her head. "Here's the Sphere Map," she said, holding it up.  
  
Paine snatched it from her fingers. "So this will lead us to our ambush...?" she said flatly. "That's interresting." She activated it and glanced over it. "It looks like we'll have to walk."  
  
"Have fun!" Brother shouted upon hearing that. "I'll be staying with the Airship."  
  
"I have some things to... invent," Shinra said.  
  
"I'd better supervise them," Buddy added.  
  
"Who said you were invited," Rikk demanded sharply. "Let me see that Sphere Map, Paine."  
  
In the bushes, Rikku-san crawled towards the others. "Honestly; like I want to 'hoof' it to Heissen." She dropped her head onto her arm and closed her eyes. "Looks like Rikk and Rikki won't be fighting for a bit..."   
  
She fell asleep.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Author's notes;I've had a couple of problems with my computer lately... Sorry for the delayed update. Chapter fifteen should be out on Tuesday, so just look at it as less time between chapters.  
  
Next Chapter;On the way to the Hiessen, Ri passes out again. Rikku-san, finally traveling with the core of the Rikku-gumi, recommends that they stop in an odd looking villiage. There, they find a strange race of people and recieve an interresting request for help. Who are these people and what kind of help do they need? FIND OUT SOON!   
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	15. Act XV

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chaper fifteen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
==============================================================  
  
Her heart was thuding loudly; defeaning everything she should have been able to hear. She felt hot... hotter than she should have felt. Sweat dripped down her back and dampened her hair to her scalp. Her breathing was coming in short, greedy gasps... She thought about calling the others for help, but the shame of not being strong enough kept her quiet.  
  
Ri toppled foreward, unconcious, a burn mark shaped like a phoenix appearing on her right hand.  
  
"Hey!" Rikku-san exclaimed. "If anyone gets to go to sleep, it's me!"  
  
"I don't think she's sleeping," Shuyin said, kneeling down beside her. "Rikku-sama, if you would preform a quick Scan... I think she's passed out like she was before."  
  
"When?" Rikku-san asked curiously, leaning against a tree as the entire group came to a stop.  
  
"When we went through the portal," Rikku-chan said. Her lower jaw trembled slightly. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked tearfully, her voice trembling.  
  
"Hard to say," Shuyin said, kneeling down and hoisting the unconcious blond girl onto his back. "Regardless, we should keep moving."  
  
"Do you think that Rikk got to take a bath?" Rikki pouted moments later. "I still don't see why she got to return to the Celsious -"  
  
"To knowingly walk into a trap," Rikku-san continued. "Too bad you guys didn't have time to make copies of the Sphere Map. No one knows about us, so we would probably be of great assisstence... {yawn} ... When the trap gets sprung."  
  
"Hey! Ri's been KO'd and you guys are talking -"  
  
"Girls, not guys," Rikki interrupted.  
  
Rikku rubbed her nose slightly. "Fine... But still, shouldn't we be focusing on the problem of Ri being unconcious?"  
  
"Maybe we should take her to a doctor," Rikki suggested. "I'll bet that would help."   
  
"Ri is our healer," Rikku-sama agreed. "But all the same, the rest of us can use White Mage too... and we don't seem to be able to help."  
  
Rikku-san yawned and glanced around. "I'd sure like a nap," she announced, eyes lingering on what seemed to be a well-hidden trail. "Maybe..." she pushed the brush aside, eyeing the path happily. "This will take us to a doctor and while he's looking after Ri... I can SLEEP!"  
  
"And I can bathe!" Rikki cheered.  
  
"And maybe there will be a party!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Shuyin glanced back at them, shaking his head. "Are we going that way then?"  
  
"If you want," Rikku-chan said, blushing while she looked at him.  
  
"It might lead us where we want to go," Rikku-sama agreed. "Let's check it out."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rikk sighed for the millionth time. "That plan is stupid," she said flatly. "Chances are that Yuna and Baralai are the main targets -"  
  
"What choice do we have?" Paine inquired dryly.   
  
"I say plenty," Rikk announced. "If Yunie and Baralai are the targets, then they should be hidden."  
  
"Okay, let's say for a second that we agree to be 'hidden'," Baralai said. "Then what? Lady Yuna will still want to head into the Hiesson to find her child... And if these are the same people that tried to assassionate me, I would like to find out why."  
  
Rikk crossed her arms. "I didn't say that you had to stay behind," she said. "If you were listening, you would have understood that."  
  
"Meaning?" Paine demanded, taking a step foreward.  
  
Rikk leaned towards the older warrior. "Meaning I have a plan, Paine."  
  
Paine stepped back and leaned against a tree. "I'm listening," she said suspiciously. Her red eyes had narrowed considerably and she was observing everything about Rikk.  
  
"Do I meet your standard?" Rikk asked, unable to stop herself.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Tidus exclaimed. "Settle down..." He glanced at Rikk sidelong, trying to tie her new abrasive personality in with the equally odd lazy attitude she had been displaying. "If you have a plan-"  
  
"I said I did, didn't I?" Rikk said sharply. "Do you have a problem with me?" To herself, she thought, 'This is weird; I thought that Tidus and I got along...' It wasn't normal for her to be so... snipish, and yet, to behave any other way felt alien. "Sorry..." she mused.  
  
"It's okay," Tidus said before anyone could speak. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We use the Garment Grid," Rikk answered.   
  
"Brilliant." Paine shifted slightly and shot her a sarcastic look. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Lack of talent?" Rikk suggested.  
  
"Rikk..." Shiroi murmured. "Be nice."  
  
"Sure," Rikk answered, then froze. She had responded to the name 'Rikk' again. She wasn't thinking of herself as 'Rikku'. Quickly, she glanced around at the others to see if they had noticed Shiroi's slip on her name. Deciding that no one had noticed, she shot the woman a sharp glare.  
  
"I don't understand," Baralai said after several moments of silence.   
  
"Neither do I," Paine answered, reaching out to take his arm.  
  
"Do you remember when LeBlanc stole Yunie's Garment Grid to preform in Luca?" Rikk asked softly. "She took Yuna's appearence by activating the sphere backwards, right...?"   
  
There was a moment of silence. "I never really thought about it," Yuna said after a moment.   
  
"How do we know that she activated it backwards?" Paine asked.  
  
"Rikku-sama... that's me!" Rikk quickly exclaimed. "Experimented with it a while ago." Mentally berating herself, she activated the Warrior Dressphere backwards. A perfect copy of Paine appeared in her place. "See," she said superiorly.  
  
"Impressive," Yuna agreed. "But still... wouldn't they get suspicious if a whole bunch of Paines and Rikkus showed up?"  
  
Rikk laughed sharply, picturing the scene if all the members of the Rikku-gumi got caught together.  
  
Paine glanced at her sidelong. "Yuna's point is valid," she said. "And you expect Baralai to dress like a girl... me or you?"  
  
"That doesn't bother me," Baralai said. "But if our enemies see two or more Rikkus, don't you think they'll get suspicious?"  
  
"That's kinda what I thought too," Rikk said. "But..."  
  
"But?" Shiroi prompted.  
  
"I'll demonstrate," she said. She activated another of the sphere backwards. "Now... I'm Lenne," she said.  
  
"Hold it!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"That doesn't add up," Paine added. "LeBlanc used the Songstress Dressphere and still looked like Yuna."  
  
Rikk nodded her head, deciding she had a lot in common with Paine. She had said the same thing to Rikku-sama when confronted with the theory she was now selling. "True, but who says LeBlanc knew how to use Shinra's invention?"  
  
"True," Yuna agreed. "But I still don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I," Shiroi said.  
  
"I'm just as clueless," Tidus said.  
  
Shiroi turned to him. "You always were the spacy one, weren't you? I seem to remember that..." her voice trailed off and she smiled nervously.   
  
Baralai frowned slightly. "Show me how to use it," he said after a moment. "We don't need to know all the nit-picky details. We're wasting time. Action must be taken; we cannot procastinate."  
  
"Agreed," Yuna said. She pulled out her Garment Grid and shere-changed into Lady Luck. "Okay... who am I?" she asked nervously.  
  
"LeBlanc," Rikk answered. "She's the basis for that dressphere."  
  
"It suits you," Paine added dryly. She glanced at Baralai. "Which one are you going to use?" she asked.  
  
Baralai blushed slightly. "Well... one that has a decent ammount of clothing on," he confessed. "Which one would that be?"  
  
"Mascot; and no, you can't wear it," Rikk said. "I suppose both the White and Black Mage spheres are fairly decent as well."  
  
Baralai sighed. "I'm not good with magic -"  
  
"You will be," Paine said. She handed him a Garment Grid. Try whichever sphere you want. Then stay in it."  
  
"What ones are in here?" Baralai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Try this one," Shiroi said, leaning towards him and tapping one of the glowing spheres.  
  
"Why are you here again?" Baralai murmured, blushing extremly hard now. He activated one of the spheres and hoped for the best.  
  
"I'm traveling with Rikku to find Akira," Shiroi answered. "And maybe... Midori... heh, heh...." her voice trailed off to be replaced by laugher.  
  
"How bad is it?" Baralai asked.  
  
"So... let's keep going," Tidus said after a long studious moment.  
  
Yuna rubbed her nose. "Ah... good idea," she said. She turned and consulted the Sphere Map quickly. "We need to bear more north."  
  
"I'll lead the way," Paine said, snickering slightly.  
  
"It's that bad... and worse," Rikk told Baralai, patting him lightly on the back.  
  
Baralai sighed. He did not want to know what the hell he looked like. The unfortunent thing was... he wanted to know at the same time. He looked down, and was confronted with a itsy bitsy push-up bra.   
  
Swallowing hard, he pulled his hands into view. Clawed fingernails... Stripes on his 'feminne' legs... "Berserker," he murmured. "I said something with clothes!" he shouted after the retreating Gullwings.  
  
"So sorry," Paine called back unsincerly.  
  
"Some girlfriend you are," Baralai grumped.  
  
================================================================  
  
The path led to a small villiage. Sun-baked mud abodes lined a cobblestone path. Flowering jungle-type plants bloomed along the path, and the sound of a nearby waterfall lent it's chorus to the bird's songs.  
  
Several people in the streets stopped to look at them. "So... Rikku-sama, what species are these people..." Rikki whispered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's reassuring," Rikki murmured back.  
  
"Fallens," Shuyin announced.   
  
"An odd cross between humans and... birds?" Rikku suggested.  
  
Shuyin shrugged. "I played blitzball and music; I didn't have time for studying the Forbidden Race."  
  
"Are they dangerous?" Rikku-chan asked. "Did you find that out?"  
  
Shuyin shrugged again. "I can tell you fifteen different ways to win a blitz game..."  
  
"That'll be usefull," Rikki muttered. "I don't care who they are. I want a bath." She strolled into the center of the street, making a bee-line for the nearest person. "Hi..." she pured, voice as smooth as honey. "I don't suppose you have any soap and water, do you?" She smiled charmingly. "Hot water, that is."  
  
"And if you by any chance had a terrific Healer / Doctor that could help us out?" Rikku added, popping up on the other side of the poor Fallen.  
  
The Fallen had short green hair, accenting his pointy ears . He had a piece of cloth tied around where his mouth should have been. Iradescent purple, pink, and silver wings sprouted from his back. He was also hovering about two inches off the ground.  
  
He bowed, a deep bend from his waist. "Greetings strangers," he said. His voice echoed strangely in both girls ears. "Do you seek the Heisson?"  
  
Rikki shook her head. "No... a bath -"  
  
Rikku shook her head. "No... a Healer -"  
  
Rikku-sama, who had slipped up behind them, nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, some friends of ours -"  
  
"A bath!" Rikki pouted.   
  
"And Ri needs to see a Healer," Rikku added.  
  
"I need to sleep," Rikku-san added.  
  
"Rikk and the others are walking into a trap; we don't have time," Rikku-sama objected.  
  
The Fallen glanced back and forth between them all. "I do not understand," he said. This time Rikku could have sworn he hadn't spoken. The cloth around his mouth wasn't strained at all while his words flowed through her head.  
  
"Can Fallens speak?" she asked Shuyin softly. "Because I don't think they can, you know."  
  
Shuyin glanced down. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"That's okay," Rikku-chan reassured him.  
  
The Fallen glanced at them all carefully. "Did you use the Lunar Crystal...?" his voice echoed in their heads. "And you..." he touched Shuyin's hand. "You died over 1,000 years ago with the fall of Zanarkand during the Summoner's War."  
  
"Before that... slightly," Shuyin said.  
  
"What's the Lunar Crystal?" Rikku-sama asked.  
  
The Fallen blinked and his eyes changed color. "You must come and see me at the mansion..." The voice that spilled through their heads was different now. "I am Harra, Guardian of the Relms."  
  
"Guardian of the Relms? What's that?" Rikku-sama asked, forgetting temporarily about 'saving' Rikk and the others.  
  
"No doubt you have many questions; however, they cannot be heard. We are the Fallen, and we neither hear no spoken words, nor do we speak them. We are both deaf and mute. Please, follow the Saara. She will show you to the mansion."  
  
In time with the Fallen's words, a woman appeared. She bowed low to them, wings fluttering to keep herself afloat. "I am Saara," she said. "I will show you to the Guardian of the Relms, Harra."  
  
"And he lives in a mansioin?" Rikki asked. "Is he... attractive?"  
  
"Does he have a library?" Rikku-sama asked.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. "Didn't that Hara guy -"  
  
"Harra," Rikku-sama corrected. "There are two r's."  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is, they can't hear us, right? So what's the point in asking them anything? We'll need to communicate some other way."  
  
"How?" Rikku-chan whispered.  
  
"Like this," Shuyin suggested. He tapped Saara on the shoulder and pointed to Ri. "She's sick," he said. "Do you know of anyway to help her?"  
  
Saara blinked in confusion and knelt down beside Ri, never coming in contact with the ground. "You wish for me to carry one of the Splitlings?"  
  
"Her name is Ri!" Rikki exclaimed.  
  
"Splitlings?" Rikku asked. "Is that some kind of... food?"  
  
"I think she means that Ri is a split off of the entity known as Rikku," Rikku-sama said.  
  
"Wouldn't that be me?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Does that mean that we're just going to pass out and stop -" Rikku-chan began fearfully.  
  
"No," Rikki said, instantly engulfing her in a hug. "We're gonna stick together no matter what!"  
  
Saara stood abruptly, holding Ri's hand up. "She will die," she said sharply. She slapped the phoenix burn.   
  
"NO!" Rikku snapped.   
  
"You," Saara said. She grabbed Rikku by her arm. "You shall come immediately. The Guardian of the Relms will want to speak with you. Have you still the Lunar Crystal?"  
  
Rikku jerked her arm back and pointed to Ri. "Explain!" she shouted.  
  
Saara sighed, a tremor running through her body. She blinked and her eyes changed color. The intense gold that had overcome the blue of the first Fallen's eyes returned.   
  
"You are the orginal," Harra said. "You split yourself using the Lunar Crystal."  
  
"Err... I guess -"  
  
"Do not speak. You must only listen at this point," Harra said. "The Lunar Crystal is evil. It splits the soul and turns it against itself. There are only six of you here. The one missing is your evil; she will destroy you all. It will be her desire to be the orginal that will plunge six parts of your soul into hell."  
  
Rikku shook her head slightly and pointed to Ri. "Tell me about her!" she exclaimed.  
  
Harra sighed. "She was burned by the Flame of a phoenix. Her body burns with unnatural heat. She will perish. It is not the work of your Dark Side."  
  
Rikku shook her head. "Rikk isn't evil."  
  
"Do not speak of this to the Splitlings. They will grow envious. You must remerge with them. To do that you need the Sun Crystal. It is located at the Heisson, three miles east of here."  
  
Rikku nodded her head slightly.   
  
"Once you have the Sun Crystal you must hold it up to the morning rays of light. Look through the crystal at the Splitlings and they will cease to exist independently. They will become part of you once more."  
  
Rikku nodded again. She turned and pointed towards Ri's unconcious body again. "What about Ri? Can we heal her?"  
  
"Her death will not effect you," Harra said, misunderstanding Rikku completely. "Individual deaths will weaken you temporarily; however, in time you will gain your missing essence back. Killing the Splitlings will strenghen the remaining members."  
  
Rikku sighed and turned away from him. "Harra here is crazy," she announced.  
  
"What's he saying?" Rikku-chan whispered.  
  
"He says that I should kill you all," Rikku said, rolling her eyes. "He says Rikk is evil-"  
  
"She is," Rikki pouted.  
  
"He says that there is a -" Rikku cut herself off. "What do you mean Rikk is evil?" She didn't mention the Sun Crystal. Somehow she didn't want to be reconnected. In her mind, they were already their own people. Joining together now would feel like she was absorbing her friends... her family...  
  
"She won't let me bathe. She pushes me into hair destroying things. She -"  
  
"I meant Seymour level evil," Rikku giggled.   
  
Rikki frozed. "I wouldn't wish Seymour Level Evil on anyone. So I guess Rikk isn't evil... she's not a bad guy, you know."  
  
"He says that there is a what?" Rikku-sama prompted.  
  
"What about Ri? Rikku-chan asked nervously.  
  
"He says she going to die, you know," Rikku murmured. "He said that she was burned by the Flame of a phoenix. Apparently her body burns with 'unnatural' heat. If we could get something cold enough, maybe we could save her."  
  
"So you're saying we need to freeze her?" Rikku-sama asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rikku nodded.  
  
"We're pretty far South. There isn't anyway cold that we could take her," Shuyin said. "I don't think Ice spells are going to be helpful either. They'd just deplete her HP."  
  
"Not if we put Ice-Eater on her," Rikku-sama said. She fished out a Tetra Bangle and clasped it around her wrist. "Who wants to cast first?"  
  
"I will," Rikku-chan said firmly. She prepared for an Ice spell.  
  
Rikku sphere-changed. "I'll cast second," she said. She started to prepare for an Ice Spell.  
  
"I'll go next," Rikki purred.  
  
"Then me," Shuyin said. "I know some spells, you know."  
  
"So that leaves me," Rikku-sama said.  
  
They started unleashing waves of Ice spells, trying to lower Ri's body tempeture. Harra gaped in openmouthed surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
Rikku-san tapped him on the back and held up a sign. "We're a team. We stick together."  
  
Harra's eyes widened. "But you are a Splitling? You desire to kill the Orginal."  
  
Rikku-san shook her head slightly. "No, I admire Rikku. She's a great person. She is... who I could be. Maybe once we were together, but not anymore. We're all our own people now. That's just the way it's going to be..."   
  
"Write what you just said on your sign," Harra ordered, eyes still too wide. "I need to understand."  
  
Rikku-san frowned. "Give me a bed; I want to sleep." She held up a sign that said the same thing. She twirled her tipped marker slightly and scrawled on the back of the sign an answer to his request. 'I'm the lazy 'Splitling'. I'm not taking any additional actions until I sleep.'  
  
She turned and started to walk towards the spell-casting versions of herself and Shuyin. She didn't speak out loud again. That, she had just realized, was a waste of her breath. Instead, she wrote on her sign. "Is there a cure for Ri?"  
  
Harra sighed heavily. "The Glacial Crystal would be your only chance." His eyes faded out, turning back to Saara's blue.  
  
She stepped foreward. "The Fallen will assist you in saving your friend. I shall lead you to a place where she may rest. Then you must travel to retrieve the Glacial Crystal."  
  
Rikku stopped casting and bowed slightly. "Thank-you," she said simply.  
  
"We do ask a price," Saara said. "While we prepare... to send you... You must travel to the Heisson. Yu Yevon must be Sealed."  
  
"Sealed?" Rikku-sama questioned. But of course, she didn't get an answer.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Tell me what's confusing you and I'll explain at the end of the next chapter, okay?   
  
Next Chapter;So the Masester is actually Yu Yevon; big surprise there. He wants Sin back, but the Rikku-gumi need to Seal him to get the Fallen to help them save Ri. How do they Seal him? Well, first they have to find him... And then there's this time limit... plus they get caught by the Gullwings... Is there secrete blown? Find out in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	16. Act XVI

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
==============================================================  
  
"Alcione?" Yu Yevon questioned.  
  
The tall, dark haired woman in question stepped foreward. "What is it that you desire, father?" she asked, bowing slightly. "I was just preparing to head out to the Hiesson for the finishing touches on our trap of the High Summoner."  
  
Yu Yevon scowled, looking around quickly. Seeing no one around, he whipped a turbulent glare at his youngest daughter. "Alcione, you will adress me as Maester," he snarled.  
  
Alcione flushed slightly as she realized her mistake. "Please forgive me, Maester," she apologized hastily. "It was a slip of tongue that won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure that it doesn't." Yu Yevon rubbed his temple slightly. "Let us review what you called that cursed woman.... it sounded like 'high summoner'."  
  
Alcione berated herself mentally. "Yuna," she corrected.  
  
Yu Yevon nodded. "I really despise her, you know. But being the gracious individual that I am..." his voice trailed off and he smirked. "I'll be so caring as to allow her to partake in my endevor to regain power over Spira."  
  
"Your plan is flawless, Maester," Alcione acknowleged. "I'm honored to take part in it."  
  
"Silence, child."  
  
Alcione feel silent instantly.  
  
"There is a hole in my plan. The Machine Faction and the Youth League are drawing people away from my teachings... they must be eraticated." He leaned back on his throne. "You will be charged with this eratication."  
  
"But -"  
  
"NO! My orders are absolute. You will do as I say!"  
  
"I wish to accompany you on your moment of triumph over the heathen Summoner -" Alcione objected.  
  
"You will destroy Meyven Nooj and the Al Bhed, Gippal. Then Spira will have no one to turn to when their heathen summoner become that which they fear most.... SIN."  
  
===============================================================  
  
The Heisson was a spiraled tower. Arcing upwards into the sky, it was hard to miss once you got a tree-top view, which is exactely what Rikku-san suggested they do once they got lost on the way there.  
  
"Just climb the tree?" Rikki repeated her suggestion. "I hardly think that's something you want to do. As for me, I can see the sap from a mile away. There's no way that you will ever get me up that fricking tree!"  
  
Rikku-san stared back at the sexy blond. She didn't say anything. She didn't blink. She didn't shift at all in her stance.   
  
Rikki frowned. "Rikku-san?" she questioned, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Are you.... sleeping by any chance?"  
  
"Who cares!" Rikku exclaimed. "I got dibs on climbing the tree first!" she added joyously.  
  
"I don't think there's going to be a fight over who gets to go up," Rikku-sama murmured under her breath as Rikku jumped and caught the lowest branch.   
  
"Wish me luck!"  
  
"I wish you not to touch me until you have completely erraticated all tree sap from your hands!" Rikki shouted.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't procastinate. The Fallen told us that we have only seven days until Ri dies. If we don't hurry... Well, I don't want to think about it!" Rikku-sama declared.  
  
Rikku-chan tilted her head back slightly and sighed. "You know, I'm starting to feel completly helpless. Do you guys need me at all?"  
  
Shuyin patted her on the back lightly. "Don't worry about it, Rikku-chan. Everyone serves some purpose. It's not always clear what, but you'll figure out what you need to be doing."  
  
She shook her head mutely. "You're just being nice. I'm completely pointless, you know."  
  
"I don't think so," Shuyin said seriously. He tilted his head upwards towards the climbing Rikku. "What do you see?"  
  
"Feathers!" Rikku cackled. "Lots and lots of feathers!"  
  
Rikku-chan flung her arms around Shuyin's waist. "Thank-you!" she exclaimed softly, bursting into tears. "I..."  
  
Shuyin sighed. He had noticed this problem when he had first woken up 'alive' again. Rikku-chan was devolping a crush on him, and when she finally did something about it, he was going to feel like trash for turning her down.  
  
"Life sucks..." Rikku-san murmured, catching his eyes. "We all learn to grow up eventually." She caught Rikku-chan's attention. "Why don't you shimmy up that tree and make sure Rikku doesn't get eaten by the bird who's nest she's playing with."  
  
"Huh?" Rikku-chan asked, wiping away her tears. "Yeah.... sure!" She sprang into the air, landing on a branch some way up. "I'll be right back!" she called out in what was as close to a confident voice as she could manage.  
  
"What's that about?" Shuyin asked.  
  
"Tidus... mostly. Just between the two of us, he was our first crush. When he chose Yuna, we chose Auron. When it turned out he was dead..." her voice trailed off.   
  
"Here we are," Rikku-sama said. "Rikku-chan's just a bit naive."  
  
"What? Who's naive!" Rikki gasped, having missed the entire conversation.  
  
================================================================  
  
"Saara?"  
  
"Yes, Haara, Guardian of the Relms?" responded the Fallen female.  
  
"We seem to have a problem with the portal. I cannot raise anyone on the Planet."  
  
"What about the Spliting there? Isn't he going by the name Cid Highwind?" Saara asked, brow furrowed.  
  
"Yes, I believe that he is," Haara answered after a moment.   
  
"Shall I contact him? He did wish to know if the Lunar Crystal was ever activated again," Saara said.  
  
"No, that may draw him into affairs that he has been deliberately cut off from. Besides, the Splitlings only remain. They fought each other...."  
  
"Then how will they get the Glacial Crystal?" Saara asked. "The last I heard it was placed with the Ancients. of that world."  
  
"You are mistaken, Saara. The Glacial Crystal is in the city of Balamb..."  
  
"Lord Haara, you're not actually going to permit the Splitlings and Orginal to travel through the Chaos Gate... are you?" She paused. "What if they make contact with the Splitling in Balamb? There is one there, isn't there?"  
  
"We will not have to worry about it," Haara echoed in her head. "They will not be able to Seal Yu Yevon and he will destroy them all. For those effected by the Lunar Crystal, those girls are particulaly naive. Shortly, they will pay with their lives."  
  
"Lord Haara, I must say that I think we should help them. Sending them to Seal Yu Yevon without telling them how is an impossible task. They will surely die."  
  
"As I said, that is what will happen," Haara acknowleged. "Do not contact any Splitlings. They don't deserve the efforts of the Fallen on their behalf."  
  
"Haara?" Saara's voice drifted through his head.  
  
"Many Splitlings and Orginals have found their way here. All of them were told of the Sun Crystal. All of them declined to seek it out, choosing instead to kill each other. The Darkness that the Splitlings nurse is unlightable. I hope every time I see those that are Split, that the Orginal will manage to remerge with the split parts. But they are always the first to die."  
  
"I disbelieve. I want to help them," Saara objected.  
  
"Then go. You will learn."  
  
Saara inclined her head politely. "Thank-you, Guardian of the Relms. I will prove you wrong in your assumption of their impending doom."  
  
"I await your evidence," Haara said. "As for me... I will never be as naive as last time. Seeing Cid murdered at the hands of his dearest Splitling was... unbearable."  
  
"Cid? You knew the orginal?" Saara asked in surprise.  
  
"That I did. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to be stabbed in the back. He was too kind, as are all the orginals..."  
  
"Haara?"  
  
"Saara, you may go," Haara answered. "Go and show them how to Seal the Unsent Yu Yevon."  
  
================================================================  
  
Shiroi felt the stirrings of her old anger. Here she was, walking pointlessly towards the Hiesson. Inside, she knew that there was the main chamber for turning people into Fayth... Aeons...  
  
Before the Summoner's War, all the rituals to becoming a Fayth had taken part here. She had heard many tales of it from Akira's precious Midori. She felt the anger swirling through her stronger than before. Midori had been the best Summoner ever. She had drawn Akira onto the summoners path.  
  
And she hadn't cared.  
  
No, Midori hadn't cared about Akira at all. She pitied him, if anything. And to her, the only man that Shiroi had ever loved, proclaimed his very heart and soul hers.  
  
"I hate you!" Shiroi whispered darkly. "I HATE YOU, MIDORI!" Her words echoed off the walls as they entered the Hiesson.  
  
"Why are we bringing her into things again?" Rikk asked.  
  
Shiroi whirled, drawing the Lost Nightmare. "Because she is the reason that I am in hell. She is the reason that Lord Akira was killed and Sealed by that idiot Yu Yevon!"  
  
"What do you mean?" a feminine looking Baralai asked.  
  
Shiroi blushed and replaced her weapon. "Well... LOOK!" she shouted, pointing towards a timer that suddenly appeared on the wall.  
  
"What is it?" Tidus asked stupidly.  
  
"A timer. We have a set time of 30 minutes," Paine said.  
  
"Wow! How'd you know that?"  
  
"I'm a sphere-hunter. Old buildings usually have stupid security systems," Paine explained.   
  
"Well, I still want to know -" Baralai started to say. Then the doors behind them opened. Expecting to be ambushed, everyone whirled around, preparing for battle.  
  
"I'm too tired to fight!" Rikku-san was saying. Then she spotted the others and froze. "Busted," she said softly.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Ever since I first learned off all the 'Cids' of Final Fantasy, I've wanted to connect them somehow. Making them Splitlings seemed to be the perfect choice, and since it fits in with this story... (Anyway, we'll get more into them later....)  
  
This chapter is somewhat shorter than the other ones because I have a very important question to ask all my readers. Do you want the Gullwings to find out about all the Rikkus, or should I wait a while longer? Either way works fine with me.  
  
I never did write a Special Edition Chapter... I kept wanting to tie the plot in with it and they weren't turning out no matter what way I wrote them. I've decided not to write one after all; however, that may or may not change in the future.  
  
In any event, we're drawing close to the season finale of Season One. I think it'll probably be about seven more chapters, and kinda know how I want to wrap things up. What I'm trying to say, is, "Stick around!" the rides almost through it's first lap! (And there is going to be a second season, so no worries....)  
  
Next Chapter;Were they busted? Or did Rikk and Rikki manage to cause a large enough commotion to stave off any positive indentificatioins? Or did they cause a big scene and still get caught? Of course... Rikku-sama could have just explained that they were all 'activating' their dresspheres backwards.... Regardless of that, Tamurin attacks! And he's very, very good at what he does.... What will happen next? Find out in the next Exciting Chapter of Chaos of SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	17. Act XVII

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos Of Seven  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
The timer was suddenly the last thing on their minds. In fact, there was nothing in their minds except an odd sort of buzzing that comes with a great shock. Tidus, Yuna, Paine, and Baralai didn't say anything. They had dropped their fighting stances and were staring open-mouthed at the five blond Rikkus that had just strolled through the door.  
  
Shiroi was equally frozen. She already knew about the Rikku-gumi; however, she hadn't expected them all to come strolling nonchalantly through the doors. She hadn't expected them to reveal their identies to easily.  
  
For their part, the Rikkus were having one of those moments where everyone tries to think up something at once... and as a result everyone's story and actions contridict each other.  
  
Rikku-sama started the chaos. (Although she had come up with an excuse that would have preserved their secrete. "Thanks for letting us borrow the garment grids you lent us, Rikku," she said to Rikk.  
  
At the same time, Rikku slammed a flash bomb down into the middle of the room.   
  
Rikku-chan started a Darkness Dance to blind the Gullwings and Baralai.  
  
"Let's get out of here before they recognize us!" Rikki declared.  
  
"Brilliant, Rikki, just brilliant," Rikk intoned dryly. "Even if they hadn't recognized us, don't you think you're stupid words would have given us away?"  
  
"We can't leave!" Rikku protested. "We have to save Ri!"  
  
"Err... That's all great and all, but -" Rikku-san started to say.  
  
"Rikku? Is that you?" Tidus called out. "What's going on here?"  
  
"NOTHING!" all the Rikkus answered at once.   
  
"Shut-up. He's going to hear you," Rikki hissed to Rikk.  
  
"But she's supposed to answer. The rest of us are supposed to be quiet and pretend that we {hiccup} don't exist," Rikku-chan sobbed.  
  
"That who doesn't exist?" Paine's voice cut like a whip through the disipating remains of the flashbomb.  
  
"Good going," Rikk said sarcastically.  
  
"Rikku? Are you okay?" Yuna asked in concern, catching Rikki and Rikku-san by their arms.  
  
"LeBlanc?" Rikki questioned. She looked around quickly and noticed for the first time that Paine and Tidus were the only ones that should have been there. "What happened to Yunie?" she demanded.  
  
"Ekkk! And why isn't your hip twitching?" Rikku added. "You know, that horrible hiptwitchy thingie that you get going and can't seem to stop. Oooooh! And you're accent is gone!"  
  
"It is me," Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"You mean all that idiocy was just an act?" Rikki demanded. She poked Yuna's side and smirked. "My abbs aren't all squishy like yours LeBlanc. I have firm, toned, sexy abbs -"  
  
"That is Yuna." Rikk crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall.  
  
"But how...?" Rikku-chan asked.  
  
"What about Baralai? Did he borrow a garment grid too?" Rikku-sama asked, curiousity forcing her to halt her attempts to keep anyone from discovering what they were up to.  
  
"I'm here," Baralai answered with a blush, raising one hand.  
  
Rikki pulled loose from Yuna and tackled him. "Oh my goodness!" she purred. "You have boobies!" She put one hand over each and started to jiggle his chest.  
  
"I thought you didn't like girls, Rikki," Shiroi said instantly.  
  
"Baralai's mine, so go away!" Rikki declared. "And anyway, he's a boy."  
  
"Regardless -" Paine started to say.  
  
"You and Baralai are a couple, right?" Rikku-san interjected. "So why aren't you at least taking respect points away from Rikki for assaulting his chest. You could try and defend him a little bit. Don't you think so?"  
  
Paine looked startled. "Get off of him," she said distractedly.  
  
"He is your fiance... according to the rumours," Rikku-sama added.   
  
Rikku's eyes went as wide as saucours. "You're getting married!" She turned to look at the others with a shocked look on her face. "Did all of you know?"  
  
"No..." Rikku-chan sniffed. "No body ever tells me anything... And where is Shuyin!"  
  
Shuyin stepped away from where he had been observing everything. "I guess you all got caught."  
  
"That's not important!" Rikku exclaimed. "We need to know...." She whirled towards Paine and caught the older girl's hand. "Tell me. Are the rumours true? Are you getting married."  
  
Paine looked even more uncomfortable. "I.... we...."  
  
"You don't have to tell them," Baralai said, finally reclaiming his feet. He looked extremely flustered.  
  
"But what happened!" Yuna exclaimed. "You... all of you... are you truly my cousin? Err... cousins?"  
  
"I'm Rikku," Rikku began after a brief moment. "I guess I'm the one to blame for all of this..."  
  
"I'm Rikk," came response from behind Paine. Rikk sighed and tossed her head slightly. "I use to be part of Rikku. Now I'm my own person."  
  
"And she's not evil!" Rikku added quickly, her mind flashing back to Haara's words.  
  
"Except when she pushes me in the mud, river, ect... ect... But even then, it's not Seymour Level Evil or SLE as I like to call it."  
  
"Really Rikki? I hadn't heard," Rikk said flately.  
  
"Rikku-san will do if you must drag me from a blissful slumber," the lazy one said with a yawn.  
  
"I'm the smart one," Rikku-sama said softly. "Rikku-sama is the name I choose to go by."  
  
"This is Rikku-chan," Shuyin said, dropping a hand on her shoulders and startling the crying blond.  
  
"Shu... yin," she sniffed. "I coulda've introduced myself, you know."  
  
Shuyin grinned. "I know. I was just giving you a helping hand."  
  
"Uhm... okay," Rikku-chan said softly. She took his hand and held it gently.  
  
"So I have six cousins... and five of them are running around with.... Shuyin?" Yuna managed to stammer.  
  
"There's seven of us. Ri is sick from when we rescued Nooj. In order to recieve help, we have to Seal Yu Yevon," Rikku-sama explained shortly.  
  
"Who's Shuyin?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Your brother," Rikku-chan said promptly.  
  
"Ahhh... actually, he shouldn't know that," Shuyin said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Paine asked dryly.  
  
Rikk blinked, the words stolen from her mouth.  
  
"Our mother couldn't handle to kids, so I was given up for adoption," Shuyin answered. "I knew, our Mom knew, our Dad knew, but... Tidus never was told."  
  
"Why not?" Yuna asked softly.  
  
"That's a story for another time," Rikk said. "We have a couple of missions to carry out. And as Shiroi pointed out. We are being timed."  
  
"Back up to the part where you have to Seal Yu Yevon," Baralai started to say. Then the floor gave out underneath them.  
  
================================================================  
  
Tamurin wet his lips in anticipation. Several more people had entered the room; however, non of them were Baralai, praeter of New Yevon. That meant that none of them were his target.   
  
What was even more surprising was the fact that Yuna hadn't arrived either. It had been her child that had been abducted by Lenne, therefore, it stood to reason that she should have been the one making sure that he returned home safely...  
  
And yet both of them were absent...   
  
Then there was the abundence of Rikkus. It seemed as if the ditzy Gullwing had found a way to clone herself and had decided to carry through...  
  
He activated his comm. "Maester, this is Agent 11. Yuna and Baralai didn't arrive with the main force. I await your orders."  
  
Yu Yevon snarled furiously over the comm. "Destroy them all. I only need Yuna alive and only as long as it take to render her a Fayth. You will not kill Yuna."  
  
Tammurin nodded his head. "Understood." He keyed out before he could recieve additional orders. Being forced to work for SRC (Sin Revival Cult) wrought havoc on his principals. He liked being able to make his own choices; however, the Spell of Obedience held him fast to Yu Yevon and Alcione's orders.  
  
He activated the controls for the floor and watched the blocks crumble away. He would kill them all... one-by-one.  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku landed hard on her butt. "OOOooowwww!" she shouted in irritated pain. She looked around, worrying about how the others would land. A one person prision cell met her eyes. "Oh no..." she breathed.  
  
The cell had only one door - a mere set of sturdy iron bars. She walked up to them with no regard for caution and siezed two of them with a tight grip. "Hello! Are the rest of you down here?" she called out.  
  
A large arena stretched out before her. Dotting the dirt covered floor were large pieces of the floor they had been standing on. They were floating slowly upward, clicking back into place like a jig-saw puzzel.  
  
A lone figure strolled into the center of the arena. "Greetings," the man's voice emerged. "I am to be your executioner."  
  
Rikku blinked. "Like hell!"  
  
Paine's voice came from slightly to her left. "Is that a really fake guado mask?"  
  
"It is... and so was that idiot that gave me the Sphere Map," Rikk answered in amazement. "I should have noticed that."  
  
"Forget about that," Rikki proclaimed in honeyed tones. "You do realize how unsexy that mask is... don't you?"  
  
"A requirement from my leader. I'm not to be seen by any who might recognize me as a former citizen of the Farplane," Tammurin responded. He removed the mask and the rest of the guado costume. "Since you are all to die here, I needn't worry about maintaining it."  
  
He looked slightly like Akira. His hair was the same black and green, although his was cut close to his scalp. His eyes were more gold then black and had a slightly glittery look to them; they didn't hold the mad glint of chaos that Akira's did.  
  
Removing the last of the costume, he pulled a long lightning shaped blade and a short dagger of the same design from their sheaths.  
  
"And who is your leader?" Yuna asked, ignoring his brief weapons display.  
  
Tammurin's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he laughed softly. "My leader is the Maester, My Lady," he said with a sweeping bow. At the same time, he put both blades away and activated his comm. In a voice too low for anyone to hear, he said, "Lady Yuna is disguised as LeBlanc. She is in Cell 'C'. I will kill the others. Come and get her as soon as you're ready, Maester."  
  
Yu Yevon scowled over the comm. "You bastard!" he snapped. "Don't you realize who you're talking to? Slaughter the others then bring Yuna to me."  
  
Tammurin turned off the comm. "Who will challenge me first?"  
  
"I will," Yuna said promptly.  
  
"Or should I choose myself?" he mused. It wouldn't do him any good if they thought that he was spareing Yuna's life. His eyes fell on Rikku-chan. "Maybe her..." he murmured, voice trailing off.  
  
In time with his words, Rikku-chan's cell slid open, freeing her to walk into the center of the arena.  
  
From their thoughts, Tammurin could tell that the one he had picked would be the easiest to kill. He initiated the command to lock her cell again. Killing the weak one would just enrage the others; making them stronger.  
  
"Or maybe -"  
  
"Goodness," Rikki breathed, interrrupting him with her breathy tones.  
  
He cocked his head, glancing at her.  
  
"My, my, my... aren't you an attractive man?" she murmured. "Are you single? Married? Dating?"  
  
"He's dead, you ditz," Rikk snapped.  
  
"Minus two respect points, Rikki," Paine added in equally hositle tones. "Rikk's right. He's dead and our enemy."  
  
"Plus he looks like Akira!" Rikku-chan added.  
  
"That's because he's..." Shuyin's voice trailed off. "When anyone fights him, you have to blank your minds. He's a telepath."  
  
"Use smaller words," Rikku suggested.   
  
"It means he can read minds," Rikku-sama spoke up. "I already know that. His name is Tammurin Oblivion - yes, that is his last name - and he can read minds."  
  
"That's horrible!" Rikku-chan sniffed.  
  
"That means our disguises are useless -"  
  
"Keep it on," Rikk snapped to Baralai. "After we defeat him, no one will know who we are anymore and we can all put on disguises and take out his boss."  
  
"Unless he's the one in command, you know," Rikku said.  
  
"Hello, of you consumer of stupid pills, he said that his boss makes him wear that mask. That makes him a minion!" Rikk snapped.  
  
"Anyway, when he fights, the person he's in combat against should blank her mind. At the same time, everyone else should think thoughts towards him as hard as you can. It might throw off his concentration."  
  
"But he's a stud!" Rikki gushed, oblivious to the plan.  
  
Tammurin shook his head slightly. "You certainly do like talking, don't you?" he inquired.   
  
"Talking is nice, but touching is better," Rikki answered in a purring voice. "Why don't you and me find a bed somewhere and take off all our clothes? Then we can lie naked in -"  
  
"Rikki!" Yuna gasped. "What are you saying?"  
  
"That I want to have sex with him," Rikki answered. "Honestly, what did it sound like?"  
  
Yuna's face turned crimson. "I can't believe that you just said that," she said softly.   
  
"You're really something else, aren't you?" Rikk said. "I can't believe I'm related to you - much less pratically the same person as you."  
  
"Ri's turning over on her sickbed," Rikku added.  
  
"Okay..." Tidus said, voice trailing off. He had been silently appraising his cell, trying to determine the best way to escape in order to help the others.  
  
"Yeah..." Shuyin agreed with his brother.  
  
"I don't get it, Akira is cuter, why didn't you want to sleep with him?" Rikku-sama asked in confusion.  
  
"Simple," Rikki answered promptly. "He was trying to kill us all."  
  
Tammurin was trying not to blush. He wasn't prepared to deal with one of his victims trying to sleep with him. Especially one that had no interrest in his older brother Akira... "I'm not trying to kill you," he told her sternly. "I am going to kill both you and your friends."  
  
"See!" Rikk exclaimed. "He's trying to kill you just like Akira did. And he's not as good looking, so what gives?"  
  
"Akira doesn't radiate 'sex rays'," Rikki suggested.   
  
"Sex Rays?" Tidus dared to ask.  
  
Rikki nodded, although no one could see that from her cell. "Yeah, you know, rays that say, 'let's get some hot, steamy -"  
  
"Don't talk anymore," Baralai suggested. "Tammurin, pick the person you want to beat you senseless -"  
  
"Or fsck you," Rikki added. She lowered her voice dramatically. "I'm availible for either option..." she said in a sultry voice.  
  
Tammurin shook his head slightly, clearing it as best as he could. "No thank-you," he said, randomly opening one cell. "I have no interrest in the opposite sex at all."  
  
Shiroi stepped out of her cell, drawing the Lost Nightmare from it's sheath. "Too bad, Tammurin."  
  
He froze. "Shiroi?" he asked quietly.  
  
She smiled coldly.  
  
"You've changed," he said after a moment.  
  
"Some," she aknowleged.  
  
He trembled slightly, slowly drawing his weapons from their sheaths. The Spell of Obidience said that he had to 'slaugher' everyone except Yuna. But for once the rumors had been true... He had been in love with Lady Shiroi White.  
  
================================================================  
  
Next Chapter;Tammurin is in love with Shiroi... or he was 1,000 years ago. Will he be able to overcome his feelings for her and obey his orders? Or will he be forced to forfiet his life for a woman that has no feelings for him. Will he be sent back to the heart of the Farplane knowing that his love was the one that killed him?  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	18. Act XVIII

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos Of Seven  
  
Chapter eighteen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
Love triangles never worked. The same was often true for love squares. He loved Shiroi. Shiroi loved Akira. Akira loved Midori. And if the rumours were true, Midori had been in love with him.  
  
None of that really mattered to Tammurin.   
  
Shiroi's blade whirled against his defense in a testing fashion. Her sword cut at his, making a dull, clanking noise whenever it made contact. She smiled grimly, confident in her skill. Before, when she had fought Rikk, she hadn't gotten started. Her hatred burned excedingly hot for Midori; however, she hadn't had any problems with the woman that looked like her.  
  
She didn't have a reason to continue fighting her. She didn't need to fight anyone except Midori.  
  
Tammurin was an exception. Rumor had stated that he had helped in the Sealing of her precious Akira. He had offered up his blood to Yu Yevon in order to banish his own brother from the Farplane and all the planes of reality. He had given blood oath to Akira's enemies and watched his brother become trapped in a mirror for what was supposed to be eternity.  
  
For his part, Tammurin was in shock. He didn't want to fight Shiroi. He didn't want to have to 'slaughter' her. He wanted to hold her... protect her... love her. He also wanted her to feel something other than the hate he could sense in her mind. "What happened to you?" he asked, ignoring one of her feints and responding with a feint of his own.   
  
The Spell of Obidience was complelling him to put crimson slashes against her pale white skin. By parrying and thrusting back towards her, he was delaying it's mind bending grasp.  
  
Shiroi didn't answer his question. She didn't have to. Tammurin didn't need to be a telepath to know that she had changed for love. She had given up her charm and grace for Akira; it had all been for nothing. He hadn't cared that she had changed. He hadn't cared at all.   
  
In the end, he hadn't even remembered her name. She had been, 'That girl I used..." That had been the reason Tammurin had agreed to help Seal his older brother...  
  
A hard look slipped across his face, and he opened a gash on her leg. "Shiroi..." he murmured softly, eyes suddenly fixated on the hot, red blood seeping through her pant leg. He hadn't meant to strike. He didn't want to hurt her...  
  
"FIGHT!" Rikku shouted. "You can do it, Shiroi!"   
  
"Aim for between his eyes!" Rikku-sama added. "And everyone.... THINK!"  
  
Rikki got a pouty expression on her face. "Tammurin... you don't have to fight! Lay down your weapons and let us out!" She bit the inside of her lip, eyes fixated on him.  
  
Tammurin tilted his head backwards. "Don't have to fight?" he repeated. "And I don't want to fight... not Shiroi White... The rest of you... you can rot in hell."  
  
"Kick his arse!" Rikku shouted, pumping her hand into the air, and bouncing slightly.  
  
"Don't be vulgur," Paine answered.  
  
"Let me kiss his ass!" Rikki declared.  
  
"Don't be stupider than you already are," Rikk ridiculed her.  
  
Tammurin launched himself foreward and slammed his foot into Shiroi's ankle. In his mind, he kept trying to stop his attacks... make them less lethal... He swung towards her head as she toppled to one side. He slowed his swing slightly, allowing for just enough time for her to escape unscathed.  
  
However, Shiroi was a lot better than he was giving her credit for. She was already recovering her balance when he began his swing. If it had been coming at a regular speed, she would have just blocked the shot. Since it was coming slower, it seemed like she had all the time in the world to bring the Lost Nightmare in a hideous slash across his stomach.  
  
A look of surprise flittered across his face and she smirked in triumph. He backed away from her slightly, dagger hand pressed against his stomach to try and staunch the bleeding.  
  
Shiroi didn't allow him a chance to recover. She lashed out at him, sending her blade into a fury of thrusts and slashes. None of them seemed to be making adequet contact with her oponent, but then, he wasn't able to do anything but defend, so sooner or later, his defense would slip. Then she would run her blade through his heart and kill him.  
  
He could feel her thoughts, and they burned worse then the bleeding cut across his stomach. "SHIROI!" he shouted in fustration. "I lo -" the words never left his mouth. He still couldn't bring himself to speak the words of love. He couldn't bring himself to face her rejection.  
  
Telepathy has always allowed him to know what she thought of him. She thought little of him except as Akira's brother. Akira's betrayer... Her own enemy now.   
  
Once, she had been... different. The Shiroi he remembered hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. She liked finding non-violent ways to solve things. She liked peace.  
  
He blocked a shot aimed towards his ankles. Then, he stood silently watching her blade twist towards his head. He could sense that it was another feint. Her real target was his sword hand. She intended to cut through the skin and break the bones, destroying any more chances for him to defend himself.  
  
He let the blade connect with his hand, and drove his dagger towards her face. His hand would heal... if he killed her. His dagger could easily slip between her eyes and bring the darkness of death into her hate filled expression.  
  
He missed, allowing the blade to nick a single strand of hair.  
  
"You're aim is leaving something to be desired," Shiroi taunted. She stepped away from him; shaken by the near miss.   
  
"Don't get cocky," Paine urged.  
  
"Remember! He reads minds. Don't think, REACT!" Rikku-sama shouted.  
  
Shiroi turned towards the Splitling of Rikku. "Are you kidding, he's already been injured twice and I have a tiny scratch on my leg -"  
  
Tammurin felt like screaming. She had given him her back. There was no way that he could convince the Spell that her defense was making him cautious anymore. He had a kill shot that not even a fool could miss. 'Oh, please no....' he thought, coiling his legs underneath him.  
  
He sprang, crossing both blades in front of his chest. They would both move together and behead her.   
  
"Tammurin! DON'T!" Rikki shrieked.  
  
Shiroi turned, eyes wide. For a moment, a scared expression flickered through them. She could see her death reflected in the shining steel of his weapons. Then she hardened.   
  
She was dead. Unsent. He could only hurt her. He would never be able to kill her. Sure, she might be knocked out for a moment - lingering between Fading and staying. She had been on the border of the Farplane before. It wasn't that big of an issue. Her love for Akira would keep her from entering.   
  
She let a cruel smile slip across the mouth he loved looking at. She shoved the Lost Nightmare upwards, meaning to strike him using his own momentum. There was no way he could turn back now...  
  
"Shiroi!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Rikku shouted, punctuating each word with a frantic bounce.  
  
"Tammurin..." Rikki whispered, seconds after her earlier cry.  
  
He heard her shout 'don't'. He twisted his head and shifted his body. Was she free? The question flew through his mind. It didn't matter what the answer was... The main point was that he was distracted. The main thing was that Shiroi would be able to react.  
  
He refocused on the battle and saw her blade thrusting upwards towards his unguarded belly.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Rikki screamed. "Shiroi... he stopped. Please don't!"  
  
Shiroi, unlike Tammurin, wasn't listening to anyone anymore. She had focused herself on the fight. On the dark hair warrior in front of her. He had allowed himself to get distracted... A mistake, he would never be able to correct.  
  
She drove her blade, expecting victory in his death.  
  
================================================================  
  
Gippal twisted around, checking to see if it was Rikku barging through the doors. Lately, he had been especially worried about her. He had heard about Kilika Temple being destroyed and from the sounds of things, the blond Al Bhed girl had been there.  
  
He hadn't heard anything since.  
  
Seeing a breathless Youth Leage messenger, he shook his head wearily. "I'm going to my office," he said tonelessly. "If anyone hears anything about Ri -... err... Cid's little girl... come and get me. Anything else - leave me the fsck alone."  
  
"Gippal!" the messenger shouted. "Wait! I have urgent news!"  
  
Gippal shook his head. He didn't want to hear about it right now. He didn't want to deal with it at all.  
  
He entered his office and started pacing. Then the first explosion rocked the building. Alarmed, he raced out of the room and spotted strange soldiers pouring through the destroyed doors.   
  
"What's going on!" he shouted, weariness gone. He would worry about Rikku later. He would protect his people first. He siezed his gun and aimed and the leader of the charge. One shot took the man out and he fell in a puddle of blood.  
  
Winching, Gippal aimed at the next. It wasn't a pretty bussiness when you had to kill the living. Slaying undead fiends was a different matter. They had already died; they just hadn't continued on.  
  
"Sir... Meyven Nooj and Youth Leage HQ are also being attacked," the messenger shouted.  
  
Gippal rubbed his neck. "All right people, let's get things taken care of, shall we?" He gathered his people together, making sure that everyone could back up everyone else. "Yo, messenger boy, Nooj need any help?"  
  
"No sir," the messenger shouted. "He wanted me to warn you that you were about to be attacked."  
  
"Allrighty then... let's kick some ass. And then go finish off Nooj's enemies!" Gippal drawled, raising his gun into the air.  
  
Alcionne's attack had started.  
  
================================================================  
  
They say a person's life flashes before their eyes right before they die. It was true. Tammurin had died before and it had happened.  
  
He seen his unhappy childhood... passed from one orphenage to another. His older brother's adoption and his own initiation into the life of an assassion. That was his early childhood - from ages 2 or 3 to 15.  
  
Then he had seen her... Shiroi. He had been a killer at that point. A near emotionless puppet for the people in power... She had held out her hand and smiled, melting him with kind words and soft expressions. It had been love at first sight.  
  
He had wanted to protect her. To that end, he redoubled his efforts to be the best. He focused his entire being to her safety...  
  
When he died; he saw her smiling at him over and over. And then, he remembered that she had already been killed. A trip to the Forbidden Continent that had ended with her life. He remembered the grief and guilt that had torn through him. He remembered the nightmare images of her bloody face smiling at him.  
  
And then...  
  
He had died, her name and his proclamation of love remaining on the tip of his tongue. Unrequited love. Pointless deaths...   
  
This time was different. He couldn't see anything but crimson blurring his vision. He could taste the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. He could feel her sword's hilt digging into his already cut stomach. He could hear her laughing... vaguely.  
  
Shiroi put her foot on his shoulder and shoved him backwards, watching his sprawl on his back. "That's what you deserve, traitor," she spat venomently. She stepped over him and drove her blade towards his heart. "And now... the finish!"  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikki was breathing too hard. She couldn't seem to get enough air. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" she screamed loudly. Her voice felt rough and raw.   
  
Tammurin hit the ground and the doors in front of her swooshed open. "No more!" she shouted, racing foreward.  
  
Shiroi had stepped over him, raising Lost Nightmare high above her head. "And now... the finish!" she was saying coldly.  
  
Rikki sphere-changed without concious thought. Before she arrived, she was wearing the thief outfit and pulling out her crimson thief blades. In a panicked frenzy, she slammed into Shiroi, knocking her aside and smashing her blades into Lost Nightmare with ever increasing force.  
  
"Rikki!" Rikk shouted, pulling her away from the stunned Unsent.  
  
"What was that for?" Shiroi asked, completely bedazzled by Rikki's attack. "I was saving our lives, in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"I think," Shuyin said tightly, "that she's a little upset about your malicious glee during the fight."  
  
"Malcious glee?" Rikku inquired. "Sure she was focused... but we're on the same side and that means we should get along...."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Rikki shouted. She tried to shrug loose from Rikk's grip and failed.  
  
"You're weird, but that doesn't mean I let you attack our allies," Rikk informed her.  
  
"She's got a point," Paine added.   
  
"Thank-you," Rikk said.  
  
"I was talking about Rikki," Paine responded.  
  
Rikk frowned and turned towards Baralai. "Is everyone accounted for?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "Yuna is missing... Tidus is already heading after her. She was taken during the fight..."  
  
"Why didn't you say so!" Rikku-sama exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't want to distract Lady Shiroi before her fight was finished. Tidus went after her like I already said; however, we should probably hasten to do the same," Baralai answered.  
  
Shiroi nodded. "I'm game. Which way did they go?"  
  
"Up the stairs over there," Shuyin said.   
  
"You saw Yunie get taken too!" Rikku exclaimed. "How come I didn't see anything."  
  
"I saw Tidus run up the stairs when the doors opened," Shuyin answered.  
  
Paine started walking towards the steps. "Hurry up," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Coming!" Rikku shouted. "Let's go," she added to the Rikku-gumi.  
  
Rikku-sama nodded silently and started walking towards Paine. Rikku-chan was hesitantly following her moments later. "Come on, Shuyin," she called tearfully over her shoulder.  
  
Shuyin and Baralai both started for the steps with Shiroi moments behind them.  
  
"Let's go," Rikk said, tugging Rikki to her feet.  
  
"Fsck that!" Rikki shouted hotly. She tugged herself loose from Rikk and dropped to the floor crying.   
  
"Be that way," Rikk answered, turning away from her. "If you want to act like Wakka, then be my guest."  
  
Rikki shot to her feet, eyes puffy and red from crying. "What's that supposed to mean?" she snarled.  
  
"In case you forgot; he had sympathy for our enemy - SEYMOUR! He was bent out of shape because we killed him when he was attacking us!" Rikk responded.  
  
Rikki started gearing up towards a big fight. She drew the thief blades into a fighting position and glared furiously at Rikk.  
  
For her part, Rikk drew her own weapon and braced herself to fight.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes; Yeeessssh! I can't believe it. I completely forgot to put up a chapter last Tuesday. Here I had this lovely chapter all prepared and ready for everyone and I only put it into my documents folder.  
  
And here I was wondering why no one was reviewing chapter eighteen. Sorry about that....   
  
Regardless, to the issue of there being more than seven Cids, I say... I only know four so I get three orginal Cids for myself. The only Cids from the FF games are Cid Highwind, Regent Cid, Headmaster Cid, and Al Bhed Cid. So.... that's that.  
  
Next Chapter; Rikk and Rikki are set to face off in a battle to the death? Will we be saying good-bye to one of the Rikku-gumi forever? Find out in the next exciting chapter of... CHAOS OF SEVEN!!! 


	19. Act XIX

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos Of Seven  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
They stood poised for battle. As long as either could remember being apart, they hadn't really liked each other. They had always been quarreling... fighting.   
  
"There's something wrong with you," Rikk said coldly.   
  
"No there isn't," Rikki answered hotly. She glanced towards Tammurin's still form. "There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one who didn't get a heart."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rikk snapped.  
  
Rikki didn't glance back at the sarcastic version of herself. In fact, she wasn't even considering her appearence at the moment, which was a big deal for her. "Some things... are greater... more important. Some battles shouldn't be fought no matter what the stakes."  
  
"Excuse me; with my life at stake I believe that any battle should be fought!" Rikk shot back.  
  
"What if it was you... and you were fighting Auron?" Rikki demanded, head snapping into place.  
  
Rikk snorted. "For one thing, Auron was on our side. He wasn't all wishy-washy like you are."  
  
"But he could have been Sin just as easy as Jecht was... He could have given his soul up to the be the Fayth for the Final Summoning. He could have been the bad guy -"  
  
"Rikki, you're really messed up," Rikk interrupted.  
  
"You're the one that's completely messed up," Rikki murmured. "You shouldn't have to fight the one that you -"  
  
"Love? Is that what you're going to say?" Rikk demanded. "Well think about this, Miss Love-Villian! That loser tried to kill Shiroi. He said he was going to slaughter us; remember?"  
  
Rikki didn't answer. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. "You don't understand anything..." she sobbed. She adjusted her grip on the crimson blades and leaned foreward, ready for combat.  
  
"I understand how to fight. And how not to betray my own allies!" Rikk answered.  
  
They both started towards each other, leaning into their first steps.  
  
Laughter stopped both of them cold. "Do you, Rikk?" Rikku-san chuckled. "Well, I'd say that attacking Rikki isn't betraying your allies... it's attacking with deadly intent."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Rikk asked, lowering her sword. She frowned at the sleepy girl, demanding an answer with her eyes.  
  
Rikku-san pointed towards her cell. "I fell asleep during the fight... naturally."  
  
"You slept through that fight?" Rikk asked in amazement.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Did I actually detect a hint of pride in that statement?" Rikk added in even more incredulous tones.  
  
"Probably. Where'd everyone go?" Rikku-san asked.  
  
Rikk glanced back towards Rikki, spotting the other girl sinking to the floor and pressing her hand to Tammurin's chest. She licked her lips, resisting the urge to shout and curse at her. "Yunie was taken. Tidus and everyone else went after her."  
  
Rikku-san nodded. "Rikki, catch up when you feel a little better," she called out to the crying girl. She caught Rikk by her arm and hauled her towards the stairs.   
  
"What about -"  
  
"Well... I'm not sure what happened... but she looks like she needs some time right now," Rikku-san answered.  
  
"Won't she need help if she's attacked?" Rikk asked in concern.  
  
"Hello, you were just attacking her... or getting ready to anyway..."  
  
"Dammit! I can't help it if she says stupid stuff that -"  
  
"Get over it."   
  
Rikk didn't answer this time. She stopped walking and turned back, heading down the stairs. Teammates... especially ones that were actually the same person, needed to stick together. Even though she didn't understand it, it seemed that she'd have to keep an eye on Rikki until she was feeling better.  
  
Rikku-san didn't bother asking her where she was going. She continued towards the sounds of the others.   
  
================================================================  
  
She knelt down beside him, touching his cheek lightly. He wasn't dead yet. She felt a swell of relief course through her body. "Tammurin... I'm going to use a healing potion, okay?"   
  
She fumbled with the small vial, checking and re-checking to make sure that it was the proper product. "One Hi-Potion to start with..." she murmured, regreting that she didn't have any of the more potent potions with her. An elixar, for example, would have been ideal.  
  
She poured the potion over his head, letting the small amount of liquid splatter across his pain-streaked face. A shower of glittery light swept across his body and he blinked his eyes open.  
  
Rikki breathed a sigh of relief. "You're going to be okay!" she exclaimed softly, putting one hand to his chest. Hot, sticky blood seeped between her fingers, startling her from saying anything else. She glanced down her arm, seeing the jagged wound in his stomach still wide open... still bleeding.   
  
The potion hadn't worked at all.  
  
"I... don't understand," she murmured. "I must have used the wrong... potion." She pulled another and poured it over him, eyes wide with tears. "Come on... WORK!" she shouted in fustration as potion after potion remainded useless.   
  
Tammurin was having a hard time focusing on her. He could see a glimmer of blond hair and puffy eyes... He could hear her shouting in fustration. And he knew her as his enemy. He wasn't dead; he was dying.  
  
He came to his feet, reclaiming his weapons in the process. "Foolish..." he rasped.  
  
Rikki blinked. "No, stay down. You're injured. I'll heal you." She sphere-changed to the hated White Mage outfit and started to cast Curaga on him.  
  
"Save your magic..." Tammuring breathed, readjusting himself to a state of mind where he didn't have to worry about his injuries.  
  
"I'm going to save you!" Rikki answered.  
  
"Wounds caused by Lost Nightmare don't heal," Tammurin heard himself explain.  
  
"That's... that can't be true," Rikki murmured. She walked towards him slowly, one hand outstrechted. "Please... let me help. Lay down. I'll find a way to save you."  
  
"Die," Tammurin answered. He slashed out with his sword, watching as droplets of blood flew from the back of his hand. He kept his dagger hand pressed over his bleeding stomach, and he could feel the blood pouring from the wound. A crimson wave blured his vision for a moment and he spit blood.   
  
He had to 'slaughter' her quickly.  
  
Rikki didn't... couldn't even think about moving away from his blade. She stepped foreward, letting the blade bite into her arm. "We don't have to fight," she whispered. "At least let me help you first."  
  
Tammurin lashed out, not hearing her words. His body was attacking while his mind kept replaying Shiroi's attack. If he hadn't stopped, he would have killed her while she killed him. It would have been another pointless death for both of them.  
  
"I love her," he choked past bloody lips.  
  
He felt a hand on his cheek. "I know," Rikki sobbed. "That's why... you didn't kill her. Because you're a good person..." She wiped bloody tears away from his eyes.   
  
"Who..." he managed to gasp out. He finally dropped his sword, letting it clatter to the floor at his feet. Swaying violently, he clutched at the girl standing inside his guard, inside his arms.  
  
He could sense her presence now that he was searching. He could hear her thoughts racing through her head and stumbling over her own grief. She kept thinking that she had to save him... That she had to keep him from dying. She kept thinking that everything was unfair. How could he be expected to fight the one that he loved?  
  
"Get... away," he breathed. "I have to... I have to kill you."  
  
"I won't leave you," Rikki replied softly. She moved in closer to him, pressing her hands against his wound. "I won't abandon you to die alone thinking of lost love." She choked on her words. "Thinking of the love that you never got back."  
  
Tammurin closed his eyes. "I will kill you."  
  
"So... I'm not leaving." She couldn't bring herself to leave. It wouldn't be right to leave him in his dying moments. And she would save him...  
  
"You'd stay and face death..." Tammurin demanded haltingly. He leaned against her slender body, confusion washing through him. "But why..." As the words slipped past his lips, he drew his dagger away from their bodies and angled it towards her back.   
  
One quick thrust would end her life.  
  
"Beacuse it hurts to be alone in love..." Rikki murmured. "It hurts to be all alone. I know, I've been there."  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikk reached the arena that Shiroi and Tammurin had battled in moments before. What she saw sent a chorus of shock sizzling through her body. "Rikki, watch out!" she screamed, racing down the steps.  
  
The dagger held in Tammurin's trembling hand was poised and ready to strike. Even as she raced towards them, it started it's decent.   
  
"Riiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiii!" she shrieked in a surprisingly uncharacteristic voice.  
  
The world slowed to a crawl. She felt like she had no time left and yet could see everything plunging ahead at full speed. The jagged blade slammed slowly into Rikki's back and crimson blood spurted away from the penetration point.  
  
Tammurin threw his head back, screaming and fell to his knees, taking Rikki down to the ground with him.  
  
Rikk had stopped cold. "Rikki..." she breathed. "Oh... please no..."  
  
================================================================  
  
The Maester stood gloating over Yuna's bound form. "I suppose you don't remember me, filthy little bitch!" he cackled.  
  
Yuna frowned at him, racking her brain for his identity. "I -"  
  
"Of course you don't. I was never in my true form when you were around... although you may remember my armor.... SIN!"  
  
"Yu Yevon!" Yuna gasped. "But I Sent you!"  
  
Yu Yevon rubbed his hands together gleefully. "You most certainly did," he agreed. "But you'll find that I'm a lot more resourceful than a pitiful Summoner like you could ever imagine."  
  
Yuna shook her head furiously. "NO! You can't come back! We all fought too hard... Too many people died to Send you to the Farplane. The price was too much -"  
  
"Silence!" Yu Yevon snarled, carelessly smacking his hand across her face. "You were supposed to die, bitch."  
  
This time she didn't respond.  
  
"Oooh, gonna give me the silent treatment now?" Yu Yevon demanded. "Go ahead. Soon you'll beg for me to kill you. Now that SRC's dreams are finally coming true."  
  
"What dreams are those?" Yuna demanded.  
  
"To revive Sin, naturally," he smirked. "And guess who gets to be the Final Fayth." He caught her chin and tilted her head upwards. "You..."  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku-chan stumbled without cause, falling heavily against Shuyin's back. "Somethings wrong..." she breathed. She gasped heavily, trying to draw air into her lungs. The coppery taste of blood welled up in her mouth.   
  
"What's wrong?" Shuyin demanded, coming to a halt instantly. He braced her and tried to get a good look at her face. She was too pale for comfort and had started trembling.  
  
"I taste blood. There's blood... in my mouth," she stammered.  
  
Shuyin pushed his fingers into her mouth. "No, there isn't. There's not a mark on you..."  
  
"I feel like somethings pinned in my chest. I feel like I'm dying!" the tearful girl exclaimed.  
  
"You'll be all right," Shuyin soothed, checking her over for injuries. "You'll be just fine..."  
  
================================================================  
  
Rikku stumbled and Rikku-sama braced her. Then they both stumbled.   
  
"What's wrong?" Baralai asked, spinning around quickly.  
  
"Blood!" Rikku gasped.   
  
"I can't breath!" Rikku-sama agreed.  
  
"Why not?" Shiroi asked. "It's not like you're injured or anything."  
  
Rikku-san stumbled into sight. She was bracing her side and taking slow breaths. "One of us... is dying," she announced softly. "This pain is passing. As it ebbs, so does her life."  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Heh, heh... This chapter is kinda short. Now, I suppose that most of you are upset about Rikki getting stabbed in the back and all. Just keep in mind that she wasn't stabbed with Lost Nightmare, so she can be healed. And Rikk is only a couple of feet away. (Not saying that's what's going to happen, but I'm not going to kill her.)  
  
Speaking of Lost Nightmare. It's wounds can be healed at a normal pace; however, since healing potions and spells don't work, the wounds are often lethal.  
  
On to Yu Yevon... err... there's not really much to say there, is there? So I guess it's on with the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter;With Rikki dying in the distance, Yuna is helpless in the hands of Yu Yevon... And he wants her to be the new SIN! He's going to try to turn her into a Fayth, but will the others get there in time to save her..? Find out in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	20. Act XX

Chaos Of Seven  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
Tammurin felt shock slip through the blond girl's mind as his blade dug into her back. "I'm... sorry," he heard himself say softly. He tried to pull his dagger from her back; however, when they had fallen it had been trapped underneath both of their bodies. Hot blood coated his hand as he attempted to remove the weapon; too much blood for it to be a minor injury. Tears sprang up in his eyes.   
  
This wasn't what he wanted.  
  
Rikki coughed blood onto him. "It's... okay," she gasped weakly. She blinked slowly, trying to focus on him. "Just... wait until I figure out how to heal you... okay?" She tried to push his bleeding form off of hers, but could find the strengh.  
  
By that time, Rikk had crossed the arena. She tried to seize Tammurin by the should; however, he sensed her coming. Without concious thought, the assassion had moved away from her, putting a safe distance between them.   
  
Rikk glared at him murderously. "You bastard!" she snapped.  
  
Tammurin nodded his head. "Yes, I am." He glanced towards Rikki and then back towards Rikk. "She's... not... dead," he managed to say before coughing up a mouthful of blood.   
  
"I can feel her dying," Rikk answered furiously. "I can feel a tightness in my side... an overwelming taste of blood in my mouth -"  
  
"Funny. So can I," Tammurin laughed. The tinge of pain in his voice was evident to Rikki, sprawled bleeding on the ground.  
  
"That's not funny," Rikk snarled. She raised her sword, trying futily to clear her mind.  
  
Tammurin dropped into a crouch, bloody dagger pointing towards her. "Ready to die...?   
  
"Tam... murrin..." Rikki murmured. "Don't hurt Rikk... she's really not that bad -"  
  
"Who's side are you on anyway?!" Rikk snapped.  
  
Tammurin glanced at her. "I'm dying."  
  
"Not nearly fast enough," Rikk answered promptly.  
  
Rikki propped herself up slightly. "Back off... Rikk. He's talk... talking to me." She smiled weakly at him. "It really would have been fun to find a room and make-out, you know."  
  
"Maybe..." Tammurin answered. He dropped his dagger to the floor, and slipped his hand inside his tunic. "I guess holding back now would be pointless... I might as well just finish it all off..."  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Rikk shouted. "I won't let you kill her!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
He tied her up in the middle of a strange circle. "This is called a Fayth Circle. Although, it's not the usual kind. This one is actually part of the Dark Summoning Spells. Have you ever seen a Dark Summoner before?" Yu Yevon smiled as he explained things to the bedazzled Yuna.  
  
"What's a Dark Summoner? Do you mean someone who-" Yuna started to demand.  
  
"Silence! Infidel! You will speak only when spoken too!" Yu Yevon snarled. Then, soothing over his features, he smiled and started up conversationally. "Traditionally, the Dark Summoning Arts are forbidden. The Summonings have a tendency of going horribly wrong. Take for instance the Dark Summoner Akira; he went mad; tried something beyond his abilities. He turned his vicitm into a Fayth without hatred backing him."  
  
"Akira?" Yuna asked softly, prompting him carefully for information. She tried to make her hands work so that she could get loose, but it wasn't working. Her entire body was numb from a strange weed that he had tied around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Have you ever heard of High Summoner Midori?" Yu Yevon asked. "Well, naturally not. She was the best Summoner ever. When I say 'ever' I mean she was even better than me. Regardless, she got involved with the financee of noblewoman... he went crazy and turned her into a Fayth."  
  
He started painting strange symbols on her body. "When he tried to Summon her, the Aeon that emmerged was ultimentally powerful. She was too strong... And she killed him."   
  
"Then what?" Yuna asked.  
  
Yu Yevon smiled. "That's not important. The important thing is that you are about to become a Fayth." He pointed upwards, directing her gaze towards a circular opening at the top of ceiling.  
  
From where she was lying, Yuna could just see the moon slipping into view.  
  
"When the moon is in fully shining it's light through the opening, your soul will be sealed forever as that of a Fayth. Then I shall summon you as Sin... and destroy you to gain control of Spira!"  
  
Yuna felt a wave of horror sprawl through her body. "You can't do that...!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh... but I can," Yu Yevon responded.  
  
================================================================  
  
"We have to go back!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"But what about Yunie?" Rikku-sama asked.  
  
"Tidus, Shuyin, and Baralai can go save her!" Rikku declared. She glanced at the boys for confirmation.  
  
"I'm gone!" Tidus shouted. He took off running towards what he hoped was where Yuna was being held.  
  
"Will you be all right?" Baralai asked.  
  
"They should be fine," Paine answered. "Shiroi and I will be heading for Yuna though..."  
  
"Let's go!" Rikku-chan shouted. "We can't loose anyone! We all have to rescue Ri together!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tidus stopped running, reaching yet another dead end. "This can't be happening!" he moaned.  
  
"Don't give up, we have to keep trying," Baralai said.  
  
"If you love her, you'll be able to find her," Shiroi advised. "Just stop for a minute and clear your head."  
  
"I don't have a minute!" Tidus snapped.  
  
Paine snorted. "You seem to have enough time to get short with your allies."  
  
Shuyin shook his head. "Tidus..."  
  
"You're not my brother," Tidus said quickly. "There's no way."  
  
Shuyin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Forget this, I'm going to help Rikku and her Splitlings. There's a door over there..." he pointed towards it. "Take it; it might lead you where you need to go."  
  
Tidus shouted a hasty 'thank-you' over his shoulder and crashed through the door as fast as he could. "Hurry up!" he shouted back to the others.  
  
================================================================  
  
Alcione was in a fine rage. She had been sent away from the front lines - from helping with the infidel 'Yuna' - to deal with the looser Al Bhed. Her anger was very potent stuff. She was shouting orders without the slightest hesitation.  
  
"Destroy them all!" she screamed in rage. Her own long blade lashed out, stealing the life of yet another Al Bhed. "Don't let a single one of them live."  
  
Unfortunently for her, Gippal was in a bad mood. He'd been more than a little hot-tempered before she showed up; now he had her to vent on. "Bring it on, bitch!" he cursed under his breath. He aimed at her carefully and let a barrage of shots loose.  
  
Alcione didn't see anything coming until the attacks were slamming into her body. "DIE!" she shouted, springing back and preforming her favorite Summoning. She would show the blasted Al Bhed just how superior she was to them.  
  
"Yeah... I'll think about that," Gippal answered. "But you can die first." He smiled grimly and even managed to let his voice drawl in spite of his anger.  
  
"How did you...?" Alcione gasped.  
  
"I've got a few tricks up my sleeves," Gippal answered.  
  
Alcione snorted in disdain. "Up your pink and purple sleeves? Please, you dress like a woman."  
  
"And you look like a man," Gippal said absently, mind drifting for a brief moment to a certain Al Bhed girl.  
  
Alcione was beyond offended. "You... you... you... you..." she seethed, words failing her in the midst of her anger. "How DARE YOU!"  
  
"I just do," Gippal said.   
  
"Ixion, kill him!" she shouted to her Summon.   
  
"Ixion... has already been defeated," Gippal announced.  
  
"But when did you..." Alcione demanded. "You've been in front of me the whole time -"  
  
"It's the Experiment," Gippal answered. "We just let it loost and it's been decimating your troops and just took out your Summon... Which leads to an interresting point... How can you Summon if all the Fayth have been Sent?"  
  
"Infidel!" she gasped.  
  
"That's an Al Bhed to you," Gippal responded. "And you can just give up right here and now."  
  
"Never!" Alcione snarled, but she retreated away from the one eyed Al Bhed.  
  
================================================================  
  
Several things happened at once. Rikk shot Tammurin through the chest several times, and he threw something over Rikki's bleeding body. Then, all the others came racing down the steps, fearing the worst.  
  
"The pain is gone!" Rikku-chan cried. "Is she dead?"  
  
Rikku-sama took in the situation carefully, noting what was happening. "No, she's healing," she responded after a second. "Rikk must have used a potion."  
  
Rikki sprang to her feet and sphere-changed to Alchemist. She pulled out an Elixar and threw it over Tammurin, healing the bullet wounds before he hit the ground.  
  
"What are you doing!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"Leave her be..." Rikku-san yawned.   
  
"She nearly died because you said to leave her be!" Rikk snapped, glancing over at Rikku-san.  
  
"He healed her." Rikku-san didn't even try to look smug. She sat down on the steps and closed her eyes. "Just watch. I think..." But she never finished the thought. Instead, she fell asleep.  
  
"You think what...?" Rikku-chan whimpered, creeping closer towards Tammurin and Rikki.  
  
"She's... sleeping," Rikk deadpanned.  
  
"Obviously," Rikku-sama answered. She started walking foreward only to be stopped by Rikki.  
  
"Guys..." she purred softly from the ground as she dropped down beside Tammurin. "Who's rescueing Yunie?"  
  
"Tidus, Baralai, Shuyin -" Rikku started ticking off on her fingers.  
  
"Actually I'm here," Shuyin announced. He hurried down the steps and came to a stop some distence from Tammurin.  
  
"Right... I think you should go save her. Go Seal Yu Yevon," Rikki urged. "I'm going to stay here..."  
  
Rikku-sama cast Scan on the heavily breathing assassion. "His wounds won't heal," she announced. "By now, his body has lost too much blood. He can't move; he's dying."  
  
"So?" Rikki drawled. She wiped some of the blood and sweat off of Tammurin's face and kissed the cleaned skin. "I'm going to stay by his side until the end."  
  
"What's the point!" Rikk demanded. "He nearly killed you!"  
  
"But he didn't!" Rikku surprised everyone by exclaiming. "He healed her. And if he was in love with Shiroi..."  
  
"She almost died!" Rikku-chan whispered. "Shouldn't we at least get her away from -"  
  
"Listen to me for a second," Rikku interrupted. "We're not the same person anymore. We'll never be one 'Rikku' ever again. What we are is a team... closer than friends... closer than sisters. We've got a bond that we can't allow to be broken."  
  
"What are you saying?" Shuyin inquired quizically.   
  
"Yeah, I'm confused too!" Rikku-sama exclaimed. She looked slightly ruffled at the thought that she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Rikku-chan didn't say anything; although her teary eyes were locked on Rikku's. She was waiting for an answer to the other girls questions.  
  
"I'm saying, 'Let's trust each other.' Rikki doesn't want to die. She wouldn't throw her life away carelessly," Rikku said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Rikk... I'm surprised you agreed so fast," Rikku-sama exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Rikk retorted. She started walking, not waiting for a response. "Come on."  
  
"Are you sure that you're going to be all right?" Rikku asked Rikki.  
  
In response, Rikki shouted out to Rikk. "Thanks... for coming back for me. You didn't have to. Thank-you for trying to save me..."  
  
Rikk nodded her head, silently excepting the words. "How could I not help?" she murmured under her breath.   
  
================================================================  
  
Everything was getting quiet. Everyone was leaving... well, almost everyone. One girl was still at his side. She was stroking his face gentally and humming under her breath. Tammurin found his voice, thick with blood. "Who are you...?" he asked laborously.  
  
Rikki smiled warmly at him and placed one dirty finger on his lips. "Sssh," she urged.   
  
He blinked, finding tears at his eyes again. "I've never cried this much in my life," he confessed. He paused, struggling for air. "Are you... Midori?"  
  
Rikki shook her head rapidly. "Rikki..." she murmured seductively. She started pulling his shirt off of him. "I'm going to see if I can't patch you up a little bit, okay?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "If you want..."  
  
"You're going to make it through this, you know," Rikki said softly. "I'm going to make you live if it's the last thing that I do."  
  
"I can.. feel... you determination," he mumbled. And with those words, he felt conciousness ebb.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;Proof that things don't usually go the way you want them is Tammmurin. I intended to have Shiroi kill him. Instead I felt sympathy and now look.. a couple chapters later and he's still lingering.   
  
But anyway, things are a wee bit serious in the plotline right now, so the humor has died down a bit. To make sure things don't get too serious, I added Gippal making Alcione's life hell. She sure didn't get what she expected when she attacked the Al Bhed, did she?  
  
Depending on the seriousness of the injury all the girls will feel it. Rikku-san is more attuned to this aspect of their connection so she could actually die if one of the others did; however, the rest of the girls will only feel extremely sick and in pain for a while.  
  
Next Chapter;Yu Yevon's plans are drawing closer and closer to a close. Only mere minutes away from transforming Yuna into a Fayth, he gloats. Will the fragmented Rikku-gumi and company be able to rescue her in time? Find out in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	21. Act XXI

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
================================================================  
  
Chaos of Seven  
  
Chapter twenty-one  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
================================================================  
  
The moon had almost filled the entire opening. Yuna felt her skin start to tingle aprehesively. "TIDUS!" she shouted fearfully. "TIDUS... HELP!"  
  
Yu Yevon laughed from the sidelines. "Foolish... that idiot dream will never be able to save you. Nothing can save you now!" His laugher deepened and he sounded genuinely gleefull.  
  
Yuna felt her heart beating furiously at her chest. Her blood pounded thunderously in her ears. "TIDUS!" she screamed desperately again... but there was no answer.  
  
================================================================  
  
It was another dead end. "YUNA!" Tidus shouted in fustration. "Where are you...?" He pounded the wall with his fist, shouting in fustration. "This is hopeless."  
  
"Don't give up so easily," Baralai advised.  
  
Tidus whirled on him, eyes glinting dangerously.   
  
Baralai frowned and took a step backwards. "Don't get funky with me," he warned the blitzer. "I'm here to help."  
  
"Yeah, well... you're not helping," Tidus said in fustration. He slammed his fist into the wall again. "I can't loose her."  
  
"We'll find her..." Shiroi started to say when the sound of running feet met their ears. She drew Lost Nightmare and turned, branishing the deadly weapon with a furiously calm expression.  
  
Rikku burst into sight. "Hiya, Shiroi." She looked around at the dead end and frowned. "So... where's Yu Yevon and Yunie?"  
  
"Not here... OBVIOUSLY!" Tidus snapped.  
  
"Dont' get snippish with us," Rikk responded. She glanced around. "Where's Paine?"  
  
"She's..." Baralai started, glancing around in confusion. "She's gone."  
  
"She probably went on ahead to find Yuna," Rikku-sama decided. "Rikku-chan," she called out as the crying girl arrived on the scene, "Open the door."  
  
"What door?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Watch," Rikku-sama said with a smug smirk.  
  
Rikku-chan glanced at her for confirmation. Finally, she had a purpose in the group! Even if it was just opening doors. She cast Fira on the fire symbol and they all heard a deep clank of a lock falling out of place.  
  
"Cast Blizzara next," Rikku exclaimed, pointing to the ice star.  
  
"Don't be stupid. That would reverse the lock we already undid. Cast Watera next," Rikku-sama said.  
  
Rikku-chan shook her head slightly and cast Thundara on the lightning symbol. Cringing slightly as the bolt of electricity went off, she hurried foreward. "Let's go!" she called behind her as she slipped through the door.  
  
"Three cheers for Rikku-chan!" Rikku shouted an she slipped through the still widening doorway.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Tidus demanded of Shuyin, stopping everyone in their tracks.  
  
"Oh... brilliant, a fight now," Rikku-san murmured. "Let's keep going," she advised the rest of the Rikku-gumi. "Yuna doesn't have time for..." she yawned. "You know, I'll stay and watch the fight while you guys go ahead..." She started sinking down beside a wall only to be seized by Rikk.  
  
"We're going foreward. No one else is going to stupidly stay behind... got it?" She tugged Rikku-san to her feet and marched through the doorway. "That counts double for you, Tidus. You're the one that Yuna needs right now. You're the one she's calling for."  
  
"Can you hear her?" Tidus demanded, abandoning Shuyin and charging foreward.  
  
"Rikku-sama... educate him," Rikk said flatly.  
  
Rikku-sama smiled knowingly. "You're the one she loves most. You're the one she'd give up nearly everything to see. You're the one that gives her the strengh to move foreward. She needs you."  
  
Shuyin nodded his head silently. "She wants you to save her."  
  
"How would you know?" Tidus asked.  
  
"SHUYIN!" Rikku-chan shouted from up ahead. "Just come... Tidus will follow!"  
  
Shuyin nodded his head and smiled slightly. "For the record, I know a lot about your wife... I know how much she wanted me to be you before... The kind of love she has for you is the kind that never changes." He paused. "It the same kind that Lenne and I have."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Tidus asked softly. He didn't wait for a response. Within seconds, he was through the door and racing up the steps.  
  
"I'm alive," Shuyin offered. "Ri... brought me to life. Before that, I was just protecting someone who helped me from my enemy..."  
  
"Sure you were," Shiroi answered him. "But you're not doing a very good job... are you?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll find someway to help them," Shuyin answered.  
  
"You'd give up your life?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"He's already dead... what's lossing life mean to him anyway?" Baralai interrupted as he walked by.  
  
"It means I get to return to her... my precious, Lenne..." Shuyin said with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, picturing her smiling at him from the Farplane. "Soon..." he murmured to her image. "I won't keep you waiting long."  
  
Rikku whacked him in the middle of his back. "Don't you go talking like that!" she ordered sharply. "We'd all feel really bad if anything happened to you, you know."  
  
"I only meant..." Shuyin started to defend himself and then stopped, shaking his head slightly. "Nevermind."  
  
"We get it; let's go!" Rikku-san said abruptly and shortly. She leaned against Rikk. "So... are you carrying me?"  
  
Rikk pushed her away slightly. "No, keep up on your own."  
  
Rikki gazed at the wound with an apprehensive expression on her face. "So... potions don't work, and magic doesn't work either..." she murmured. She pressed her hand to the injury, trying to staunch the flow of the blood. "What the hell does that leave?"  
  
She shere-changed to Black Mage and slipped a Tetra Band onto his arm. "Maybe some Black Magic..." she whispered to herself hopefully. She cast, but the wound didn't heal even with the band converting the energy into healing power.  
  
"No...." she murmured. She slapped her thigh in fustration and attempted another spell.  
  
"Splitling... where are the others?" a voice echoed through her head.  
  
Rikki spun quickly to face the Fallen woman who had flown into the room.  
  
Sarra, iradecent wings fluttering lightly, descended the last of the steps, her dainty feet never touching the ground. "Where are the others? Surely you haven't abandoned them to death."   
  
The Fallen woman looked concerned, and fearful at the same time. If the Splitlings were breaking away from each other so shortly into the Heisson, it didn't bode well that they would last long together.  
  
Rikki pointed at Tammurin's wound. "It was caused by a weapon called the Lost-"  
  
"That wound is from the Lost Nightmare," Sarra said. "There is little to nothing that you can do for him. Although the Ancient method would probably be of some use."  
  
"Ancient Method?" Rikki breathed softly.  
  
Sarra knelt down, her clean robes touching the dirty floor. "He has escaped from the Farplane, the same as Yu Yevon. He is bound to obeying Yu Yevon. Leave him to his fate."  
  
Rikki shook her head venomously. "No way! If the only thing I can do is stay by his side, then that's what I will do."  
  
Sarra might have smiled at that; it was impossible to tell with the silken cloth across where her mouth should have been. In any event, Rikki had the distinct feeling that the Fallen had gotten the general gist of her protest and had been amused by it.  
  
"Do you think that's funny?" Rikki demanded hotly.  
  
"I must deliever the method to Seal to your Orginal. If you will not leave this man, I suppose I have no choice but to help you..." Sarra said, voice echoing in Rikki's head. She reached out with both hands, placing the long fingered limbs on either side of the blond girl's face. "A Sharing."  
  
"Sharing...?" Rikki managed. Then images flooded her thoughts. Her first thought was that someone was trying to sew clothes badly. The images showed skin being sewed together as if a mere tear had occured in a favorite piece of clothes. "What..." she stammered.  
  
Sarra moved back from her. "In my youth, I used to train under a healer. I was to be a Shaman for the Fallen. That path turned agains me and now I have no use for Ancient Healing methods. I serve the Guardian of the Relms Harra now."  
  
Rikki shook her head, trying to get the images out of her head.  
  
"What you saw was a man - my first patient. My teacher wanted to show me how much more effective magic was. I healed one man with Curaga and gave the other one stiches. While stiches take longer, the overall effect is mostly the same."  
  
"Mostly?" Rikki asked.  
  
"Besides time," Sarra continued as if she hadn't heard her, "The only difference is the size of the scar. Stiches leave more scar tissue..." She looked towards the steps the others had headed up. "Do what you must, but return to the others. They will need you for the Sealing."  
  
She flew towards the stairs without looking back.  
  
Rikki wasted no time. "If it's the only way..." she murmured.   
  
Tammurin, as if hearing her voice, opened his eyes slowly. "You should... help your... friend. Sin doesn't... need to return."  
  
"Sssh. Rikk will save Yunie. I believe in her... And I believe that I can save you." With those words, the sexy blond retrieved a needle and some heavy duty thread from her Alchemist Bag. Typically she used the items to hold together her mixed items. Now she found a new and hopefully better use for them.  
  
Lenne placed Toya aboard the Celcious in his crib, and slipped onto the bridge. "You!" she declared, startling Brother out of his wee little mind.  
  
"Aggggghhhhh!" the spazed Al Bhed shrieked. "HOW did YOU GET HERE!" As he spoke, he made odd gestures with his body, failing his arms and hips strangely.  
  
"Not you," Lenne said softly. She turned towards Buddy. "I need your assisstence for the merest of moments."  
  
"Who are you?" Buddy demanded.  
  
"How did you get on my ship!" Brother demanded.  
  
Shinra spoke up next, "She probably came onboard using the boarding ramp. Am I right?"  
  
Lenne didn't repond. She was dressed in typical SRL clothes, complete with fake guado mask. She was getting the feeling that they didn't like her appearence, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She needed them to watch after the baby while she went to try and help break up the ambush.  
  
"I'm game," Buddy finally said. "What do you need?"  
  
Lenne smiled behind her mask. "Simple, I need you to take care of the High Summoner's baby. He's in his crib." She turned without another word and headed off the bright red ship.   
  
The Heisson looming in front of her, she headed into the ancient structure.  
  
Paine had finally stopped waiting for Tidus, Shiroi, and Baralai. She could feel something in the air... An evil that was growing stronger. Yuna was in trouble. One of her friends was in dire trouble...  
  
Her thougths kept slipping back to the Den of Woe. This place, the Heisson, reminded her of that. Reminded her of friends and allies turning on each other. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
Along the walls she could see strange symbols... Having Scaned one of the images she had learned that they had something to do with the fiends she had been enountering.   
  
"You're too late," a voice breathed behind her.  
  
The silver haired warrior spun, drawing her sword in a smooth motion. A woman filled with pyrefly light shook her head elegantly. "You're weapon cannot hurt me."  
  
Paine narrowed her eyes, trying to get a good look at the woman. Whoever it was remained in the shadows, barely moving. "Too late for what?" she asked, fishing for information.  
  
"To save that woman."  
  
"Yuna?" Paine questioned.  
  
"That Dark Summoning will take place shortly," the woman said in response. "They Fayth has been sealed in stone."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Paine demanded dryly. She tried to keep her voice bored, but a hint of anxiety was flowing through her veins, and the feeling that everything was crumbling - the Eternal Calm, the rescue mission, the Gullwings... - everything was fading away.  
  
"The moon has risen full-"  
  
Paine shot foreward, slashing her sword through the woman, cutting her words off and making her dissolve into pyrefly light. "Yuna will be fine." Her words were more to reassure hereself then the faded figure, but it wasn't working.  
  
"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you Paine," a voice said from behind her. The silver haired warrior whirled to confront the woman once more.  
  
Now bathed in the eerie green light occupying the corridor, the woman was visible. "Rikku..." Paine whispered. "What are you playing at?"   
  
Swirled green eyes holding a bitter note resentment closed. Tossing her head gracefully, the figure smiled sadly. She reached up, fingering her long blond hair. "Actually, I'm a memory of the Summon Midori. Pity no one tried to save me." She vanished leaving Paine alone.  
  
At almost the same time, Yuna screamed in pain. Her body felt on fire. Piercing pains ignited every nerve and her mind could think of nothing except pain... and Tidus. she clung to the image of the blond blitzer.  
  
Yu Yevon smiled, watching the moonlight fully illuminate her thrashing form. A statue of the Fayth appeared. "Now to summon -"  
  
Lenne stepped into the room. Seeing the sight, she bit back a few choice words and fell to one knee. "Maester, Lady Alcione is in dire need of assisstence. The Machine Faction has overwelmed her..."  
  
"Hnn? What's that...? Alcione failed." Yu Yevon frowned. "I'll speak with her immeadiatly." He glanced at the staue of Yuna, "She's not going anywhere." In his mind, he had no doubt that Tammurin had killed the others. And even if he hadn't, Agent 11 would have at least murdered most of them; the survivors couldn't help her anymore anyways.  
  
He left the room via a secrete passageway.  
  
Lenne stripped out of the SRL clothes and hurried foreward, pulling her summoning staff into her hands at the same moment. "This cannot be happening..." she murmured. She twirled the staff rapidly and began to sing a Cadence.  
  
She heard the door open several moments later and turned her eyes to see the battle ready form of Tidus. It still amazed her how much her looked like Shuyin...  
  
Shuyin was the first one through the door. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Yuna had become a statue of the Fayth and Lenne... his Lenne, was dancing and singing with her summoning staff.  
  
"Lenne,,," he breathed.  
  
Moments later, Tidus burst through the door. He didn't see Lenne at all. All he saw was Yuna. "NO!" she screamed and raced foreward, sword drawn.  
  
Lenne's eyes widened. "Shuyin... don't let him touch her. He'll make it impossible to reverse!"

Author's notes; Before anyone gets mad, Yuna will not stay a Fayth. I've devised a way to reverse it. That being said, enjoy.

Next Chapter; Lenne explains the reversal. Rikku-chan and gang corners Yu Yevon and begins fight. Sarra contacts Rikku finally. And Shuyin and Tidus have a dual to 'the death.' All this and more in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!

Coming Thursday... (sorry this is so late --)

Thanks for reading,

Kissa-chan


	22. Act XXII

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chaos Of Seven  
  
Chapter twenty-two  
  
By; Kissa-chan  
  
Shuyin reacted instantly to Lenne's voice. He threw himself ontop of Tidus, trapping the younger man underneath him. "Lenne... you're alive," he breathed. "No, that's not right. You died. We both faded."  
  
Lenne smiled at him. "And yet here we are," she said softly. She almost reach towards him; however, at the last second she remembered her task. "We can still save her." She began to sing her cadence again, not wanting to lose the moment.  
  
"How...?" Rikk demanded, eyes lingering on Yuna for several seconds.   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Rikku-chan said, tears gleaming in her eyes. "We kill Yu Yevon." She ran across the floor and flung open the secrete door, barreling headlong into the passageway.  
  
"How'd she know that was there...?" Shuyin murmured.  
  
"It was ajar," Rikk responded. "She's right." She didn't waste anymore time. Instead, she ran across the room, putting every once of speed in her body into catching up with the crybaby.  
  
"Wait for me!" Rikku-sama called after them. She turned towards Shiroi and Rikku-san. "Let's go! We'll make him pay."  
  
Rikku-san, who hadn't entered the room yet, glanced at her. "Rikku's missing," she announced to thin air. Rikku-sama had already crossed the room, Shiroi hot on her heels.  
  
"She's probably already in the room," Baralai said softly.  
  
"Probably." Rikku-san hoped that he was right, but didn't actualy mention that fact to him. She let him push the door open all the way and followed him into the room. The scene that met her eyes pushed all thoughts of Rikku from her mind.  
  
Shuyin and Tidus seemed to have engaged themselves in a brotherly spat. Lenne was singing softly, casting worried looks at both Tidus and Shuyin. Her feet were shuffling through a dance number and her summoning staff whirled gracefully through the air.   
  
And then there was Yuna, soul trapped in stone, unwillingly torn from her body and trapped as the spirit of a Fayth.  
  
"What's going on?" Rikku-san asked, deciding to 'know' the situation before diving into combat.  
  
Baralai took a slightly agressive step towards Lenne and then backed down. "What is the problem?" he inquired, although it seemed obvious to him. However, remembering Lenne bringing peace to Shuyin, he was willing to believe that she was one of the 'good guys'.  
  
"We can still save her," Lenne said, halting her singing for a moment. "I need two additional summoners and songstresses." She wanted to explain much, much more, but she didn't dare stop her cadence.   
  
"Where are we going to find them?" Rikku-san asked softly. Behind her, Shuyin tackled Tidus, and both boys crashed through what had appeared to be a brick wall. They toppled from sight, still locked in a death embrace.  
  
"I... don't know," Lenne confessed. "I meant to prevent this from happening."  
  
"Let's think. Don't panic," Rikku-san murmured. "We can have anyone become a songstress by using the Garment Grid..."  
  
"Where is the Orginal?" Sarra asked, cutting through everyone's thoughts unexpectedly. The Fallen had made her way to the room without difficulty and was now looking around for Rikku.  
  
"Lost." Rikku-san managed to say. Then, remembering that Fallen were deaf, she held up a pen and wrote 'lost' on the palm of her hand. Flashing it at the Fallen, she turned back to the task at hand. "Ignore her, she's a Fallen and can't hear anything we say anyway..." her voice trailed off and she yawned.  
  
"Don't sleep now..." she murmured to herself.  
  
Rikku had gotten lost... kinda. It was more like she had heard something that sounded like crying down a narrow passage. Determinded to find out what it was, the Al Bhed girl had slipped through the opening and headed towards the sound.  
  
Naturally, she hadn't thought to let the others know what she was doing, so she was by herself.  
  
The passage was lit by an errie green light, barely illuminating the mysterious runes on the narrow walls. Every ten feet a small alcove dotted the left side of the wall. Sitting in silent guard, stone statues in the likeness of many people gazed out at her with bitter expressions on their stoney faces.  
  
"Okay, this place is officially creeping me out." Rikku murmured softly. Her voice sounded hushed in the hallway, like she was speaking with the volume turned way down. Since that creeped her out almost more than the statues did, she opted not to speak anymore.  
  
After a couple of moments, she spotted a dark figure in the middle of the narrow hall. Due to the darkness and strange shadows, she couldn't tell anything other then the fact that the crying was coming from the person.   
  
"Hey... are you all right?" she asked softly, which was a mistake. Her voice seemed barely audible, as if it had gotten swallowed by the green light.  
  
"Leave me alone..." the figure sobbed, waving her sword weakly. She looked up, revealing teary red eyes and short silver hair. "Why do you look like her?"  
  
"Paine?" Rikku asked hesitantly. She reached out and caught the older girl by her arm, helping lift her to her feet. "Are you okay? There's not anyone cutting onions around here, is there?"  
  
Paine didn't respond.  
  
"I take that as a 'no'. What's wrong?" she repeaed. "Don't you want to take away some of my 'respect points' for pesetering you?"  
  
At that, Paine flung her arms around the blond. "Rikku!" she sobbed tearfully.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT PAINE!" Rikku screamed, trying to pry herself loose from the silver haired 'person.'  
  
"We failed Yuna," Paine said. "She's a Fayth..."  
  
"Who told you that? Whoever it is was lying!" Rikku said, forgetting her accusation of Paine being an imposture.   
  
In response, Paine hiccuped and pointed at the closet alcove.  
  
A statue of Yuna gazed out of the opening, eyes looking longing and fearfull. Unlike the others, she didn't seem bitter. It was more of an intesnse lonilness that filled her face.  
  
"What...?" Rikku asked dryly, all upity comments fleeing before her. She reached towards the statue, intending to touch it's face to prove that it wasn't Yuna.  
  
"There's more..." Paine said, pointing past Yuna and down the hall. "I can't believe I let you die. What kind of friend am I?"  
  
"You let me... die?" Rikku asked in confusion. Paine was pointing at an alcove that she had passed already. Because she had been focusing on Paine's outline, she hadn't bothered to look at the statue in there.  
  
"Well... I let one of you die," Paine whispered. "There's more than one 'Rikku', isn't there?"  
  
Rikku felt a wash of fear sweep through her. "Who? Whichi one? How come I didn't feel anything?" She pulled away from Paine, racing back to the alcove.  
  
Paine had been telling the truth. In the alcove, a statue of Rikku gazed bitterly from it's prision of stone. Rikku reached her hand toward the image and then stopped, letting her eyes see what was really there.  
  
"That's not me," she said finally.  
  
"It's me..." a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned slowly, having a feeling who she was about to see. "You're Midori, aren't you," she said with certainty.  
  
The woman tossed her hand elegantly. "I may be," she acknowleged. "Or rather, I may have been at one time." She laughed erriely, making the hands stand upright at the back of Rikku's neck.  
  
"She claims to be the Memory of Midori," Paine said brokenly from the floor.  
  
"What happened to you?" Rikku asked, pointing at the statue of Midori. "What does this statue represent?"  
  
Midori's image laughed again. "You want to know about Yuna, don't you?"  
  
Rikku nodded once. "Yeah, actually I do."  
  
"Let me tell you then..." she leaned foreward, placing a hand on either side of Rikku's face and leaning foreward. She moved her face closer, her lips hovering over the younger girl's.  
  
Rikku jerked away quickly. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.   
  
The blond woman shook her head, features melting away. Her blond hair shortened, turning black with streaks of grey. Her Al Bhed green eyes turned to a dark brown. Her shoulders broadened, becoming much more masculine. Within moments, an image of Auron was standing before her.  
  
"Rikku, we need to save Yuna. We're her guardians," the image said.   
  
"You're... Auron now?" Rikku whispered. "I don't understand."  
  
"Look at me. Know me," the figure said. It crossed the room - Rikku was almost positive that it wasn't Midori or Auron. Whatever it was wasn't human and probably never had been. Whatever it was could change shapes...  
  
Even as those thoughts flitered through her mind, Auron's hands were on the side of her face and his mouth was against hers, trapping her in a kiss.  
  
Her mind blanked, loosing all rational thoughts with the feel of him mouth. She knew something was wrong, but it was becoming harder and harder to think. It was hard to push him away.  
  
He had never gotten a chance to be Tidus's little brother. Being the smaller baby at birth, he had been the one his parents had chosen to give away. Jecht had wanted his firstborn kid more that he wanted the second born boy.   
  
Shuyin's adoptive parents had both died during a freak fiend attack in Zanarkand. He had been shifted from orphenage to orphenage after that, always without a family. But he'd known that he had a brother. He'd known who his father and mother were.   
  
Once before he had been involved in a situation where he could help Tidus. Of course, that had led to Akira's hatered of him...   
  
Tidus had been crying - no surprise there - about his father. Akira had gotten upset since he didn't have any parents of his own. Since Akira had never been the patient type, he had attacked Tidus, intending to put him in his place, teach him some gratitude, get some anger out of his system.  
  
Shuyin had interfered then, beating Akira in a fair fight in front of the orphenage they were both attending. He'd saved Tidus from a beating and gotten adopted for his admirable fighting skills in one day.   
  
Akira still held a grudge...  
  
Saving Tidus usually ended up badly, but Shuyin still wanted to protect his family. He twisted while they fell in mid-air and shielded Tidus as they hit the ground hard.  
  
"Yuna..." Tidus breathed, looking up. He fastened his hands around Shuyin's neck. "I'll save her! I'll kill you!" he shouted furiously.  
  
"Don't be an idiot," Shuyin repremended his brother. He knocked his hands away from his neck and stood up, winching at sharp pain in his leg. Glancing down, he saw a glimmer of white and the rapid darkening of red blood against his pantleg. "Broken..." he murmured.  
  
Tidus drew his Calaborg and dropped into a fighting stance. "You won't get away with your crimes."  
  
"What crimes?" Shuyin demanded, confused now.  
  
Tidus didn't answer. He drove himself foreward, getting every ounce of momentum into his lunge. The sword in his hand flashed downward towards Shuyin's head.  
  
Shuyin had a bare moment to react. He raised his own sword defensively, blocking the shot; however, the force of the attack sent him staggering backwards. His leg buckled, threatening to give out from underneath him, preventing him from following up his defense with any offensive action. The pain shooting upwards from the break kept him from attempting to reason with Tidus.  
  
Tidus on the other hand had remained unhurt during the fall thanks to Shuyin. He was in perfect condition for attacking and was taking every advantage that he had. "You're not my brother!" he snarled, casting Haste on himself.  
  
Shuyin bit back a curse. "Yes I am!" her shouted back at the attacking blond. Tidus's attacks were coming with greater and greater speed, making it hard to defend in time. More than once he felt the Calaborg cut through skin and draw blood.  
  
"I'm an only child!" Tidus retorted.  
  
"Yeah... you were raised to believe that, weren't you?" Shuyin responded.  
  
"My Mom wouldn't have given anyone up for adoption -" Tidus stated to say, but then cut himself off. His sword arced downward, knocking Shuyin onto his back.  
  
"You're my older brother," Shuyin replied softly, sheathing his sword. "You promised me that the next time we met you would save me. You promised that you'd be strong enough to save me from a battle I couldn't win. You don't remember, do you?"  
  
Tidus paused, searching his mind for a memory that wasn't there. "I..." he said, shaking his head. "I don't think so."  
  
He put his own sword away and pulled a healing potion out. "That never happened." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
Shuyin focused on his healing leg, not looking at Tidus. "It's okay. Are you all right?"  
  
"How do you know what I was apologizing for?" Tidus asked, pressing one hand against the sleek walls.  
  
Shuyin didn't answer for a moment. "You're apologizing for attacking me. If you don't remember our history, it can't be helped. You have nothing to say 'sorry' for in regards to a past that only I remember."  
  
"Yeah," Tidus agreed.   
  
"It's this place... It brings out the worst in people. The more you find your emotions shaken, the easier it is for the Heisson to manipulate you into actions you wouldn't normally take," Shuyin said.  
  
"We need to get back to Yuna," Tidus answered.  
  
"We'll have to take the stairs," Shuyin said, pointing towards a spirialing staircase. He started up the stairs at a light run, Tidus hot on his heels; however, the stairs quickly turned into a slid and they slid down.  
  
"What the..?" Tidus said in surprise.  
  
"We'll have to walk," Shuyin answered. "Quick movements will turn them into a slid."  
  
They both started walking up the stairs in silence.  
  
"Alcione, you have failed me!" Yu Yevon snarled into the comm.  
  
Before he could hear his youngest daughters response, the door behind him burst open. "Prepare to die!" Rikku-chan declared, still crying freely. She didn't give him a moment to spare, casting Flare on him in hopes of taking him out as quickly as possible.  
  
"You freak!" Rikku-sama shouted, blasting him with her gun. For once, she didn't bother to Scan her enemy. He would die all the same regardless of how things played out.  
  
"And that's a mild term for your kind," Rikk said, tacking her own attack on with the other two girl's assualts.  
  
"Heal this," Shiroi added. She sliced across his back with the Lost Nightmare.  
  
"Aggghhh!" Yu Yevon shrieked. He pulled away from them all, casting Shell and Protect on himself in an attempt to stave off their attacks. He also cast Cure on himself, but the wound on his back refused to heal. "What is this?" he demanded.  
  
"Death," Shiroi said.  
  
Saara was starting to get mad, which was saying something since she was a Fallen. The Orginal was no where in sight. She kept coming across groups of scattered Splitlings, but they weren't who she wasn't to see.  
  
"Haara... I cannot locate the Orginal," she called mentally back to her fellow Fallen.  
  
Haara didn't answer her for a moment. "Saara... child, I'm sensing Spectral Energy levels spiking at the Hiesson. Forget about the Orginal and deal with the Spectre."  
  
"Lord Haara... There hasn't been a spectre in over three thousand and five years," Sarra responded. "Why would one arrive now?"  
  
"The Dark One is causing havoc," Haara replied.  
  
"You mean from the last person affected by the Lunar Crystal?" Saara asked in surprise. "My Lord Guardian of the Relms, whatever would he gain by releasing a Spectre?"  
  
"I know not..." Haara answered wearily. "Seek out the Spectre and destroy it. Forget about the new Splitlings. It seems that those affliated with the Lunar Crystal are fated to die. They will go quietly. It is better than the last ever did."  
  
Saara didn't respond immediately. She had tracked the Spectral Energy to it's source... almost. "My Lord... the Spectre resides in the Hallway of the Dark Fayth," she said softly.   
  
She flew down the hallway swiftly and came across three figures. Two of them she was searching for. The Spectre, in the form of a dark haired man, was kissing the Orginal, lulling her soul into hibernation.  
  
"STOP!" Saara shouted, but there was nothing she could do. The Spectre's Kiss could only be broken by the one being kissed. Judging from the blissfull look on her face, she wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon...  
  
Author's notes;Errr... This all happened while taking up more time then I actually expected it would. Meaning Saara and Rikku aren't talking about Sealing Yu Yevon right now. Furthermore, I seem to have a problem writing really good fight scences, so you'll have to imagine them to be better.  
  
Is there anything else? Well, not that I can think of at the moment except, "Thanks for all the reviews!"  
  
Next Chapter;Rikk, Rikku-chan, Rikku-sama, and Shiroi hog the spotlight during their battle with Yu Yevon. But will they kill him and seal Ri's fate by failing to Seal him? Find out in the next exciting chapter of CHAOS OF SEVEN!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


End file.
